


Proies

by Eilisande



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a 30 000 ans, apparurent les hollows. En réponse furent crées les shinigamis. Cela, c'est ce que le Seireitei enseigne, et que tous croient. Mais qu'en fut-il réellement ? D'un côté comme de l'autre, on cherche aujourd'hui les réponses... Il se pourrait que le Seireitei cache de lourds secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avant l'orage

Chapitre 1 : Avant l'orage

 

_Il y a trois cents ans..._

 

Les cloches d'alerte sonnaient encore dans tout le Seireitei. Là où se trouvait précédemment la treizième division, il n'y avait plus qu'un champ de ruine. Des corps ensanglantés gisaient un peu partout. Les survivants gémissaient en tentant de se relever. Quelques bâtiments continuaient à fumer, mais l'essentiel de l'incendie était enfin maîtrisé.

Les capitaines Kyourakou Shunsui et Unohana Retsu parcouraient ces ruines avec précaution. Le sol était instable par endroit, et il y avait suffisamment de blessés pour qu'ils évitent de s'ajouter au nombre pour de simples chevilles foulées.

À de nombreuses reprises, Unohana s'agenouillait et administrait ses soins attentifs aux blessés. Parfois, elle se relevait presque aussitôt en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. Toute la nuit, elle avait utilisé les pouvoirs de son sabre pour soigner les malheureux shinigamis. Mais depuis l'aube, elle était bien trop épuisée pour maintenir son zanpakuto sous sa forme libérée. Elle se contentait donc des soins d'urgence, laissant ses subordonnés continuer son travail.

À chaque halte de la capitaine de la quatrième division, Shunsui s'arrêtait également observait autour d'eux avec attention, cherchant quelques chose, ou quelqu'un.

À l'un de ces nombreux arrêts, il laissa soudain tomber le matériel médical qu'il portait pour Unohana.

-Shunsui ?, demanda celle-ci. Qu'as tu vu ? Est-ce...

Shunsui ne l'écoutait pas, et s'était déjà précipité vers une forme vêtue de noir allongée sur le sol. Unohana le suivit, et sut immédiatement qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

La jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire avait visiblement été projetée d'une grande hauteur à toute vitesse. Malheureusement pour elle, elle s'était mal reçue malgré son entraînement de shinigami et s'était brisée le dos et quelques côtes en atterrissant sur les gravats. Elle respirait avec difficulté et du sang coulait de ses lèvres.

-Chizue ?, demanda doucement Unohana en lui redressant la tête avec précaution. Vous m'entendez mon amie ?

La mourante ouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement.

-Je vous entends... On a... vaincu ?

Unohana laissa son regard parcourir le champ de ruine.

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. Nous avons vaincu.

-Jyûshiro... Vivant ?

-Oui, il vit, répondit encore une fois la capitaine et Shunsui se tourna brusquement vers elle.

-Alors... lui direz... que je l'aime... Rien d'autre, je vous en supplie ! Rien...

La jeune femme avait agrippé le haori de la capitaine. Sa main se relâcha soudain et retomba, inerte. Unohana la reposa doucement sur le sol, l'air désolé.

-Pauvre Jyûshiro... Ils étaient si heureux, murmura-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas Chizue, je lui dirai.

-Et que ne lui direz-vous pas ?, questionna le capitaine de la huitième division en déposant son haori fleuri sur le visage de la morte.

-Elle attendait un enfant, répondit Unohana après un long silence. Elle voulait le lui annoncer hier. Mais avec cette attaque...

-Il n'en saura rien, certifia Shunsui d'une voix ferme, désolé pour son ami. Maintenant, trouvons-le. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était par ici.

Il reprirent leur route, silencieusement. Après quelques arrêts supplémentaires, et autant de blessés et de morts à rajouter au déjà trop lourd bilan des deux derniers jours, ils trouvèrent enfin le capitaine Ukitake.

À leur grand soulagement, il était blessé, mais pas mortellement. Le capitaine était inconscient et avait surtout l'air épuisé. Comme eux tous, il avait dû trop donner de lui même pour protéger sa division. Unohana s'attela tout de suite à lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

Plusieurs shinigamis éclopés s'approchèrent peu à peu. Shunsui s'approcha d'eux.

-Le capitaine va bien ?, demanda l'un d'entre eux, le troisième siège s'il se souvenait correctement, ou peut être le quatrième.

-Il ira bien après les soins du capitaine Unohana, répondit Shunsui. Il n'est pas trop grièvement blessé.

-Et la lieutenant ? Quand je l'ai vu à l'aube, elle avait l'air en difficulté, demanda une femme.

-Ukitake Chizue a succombé à ces blessures, répondit Shunsui, qui se tut un moment, laissant aux shinigamis le temps de se recueillir un peu et d'assimiler la nouvelle. Puis, il reprit la parole. Quelqu'un a vu ce qui s'est passé ?

-Moi, s'avança le troisième siège. Elle luttait contre un hollow incroyable, au reiatsu le plus fort que j'ai jamais vu. Le capitaine a voulu la rejoindre pour l'aider, ça se voyait bien qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids longtemps, mais son propre adversaire l'a retenu. L'adversaire de la lieutenant l'a entraînée loin du capitaine, et je n'ai pas vu la fin du combat.

Shunsui hocha la tête et pris une décision.

-Ukitake étant hors d'état pour quelques jours, je vous confie la division temporairement, troisième siège. Je vous charge de dresser un inventaire des besoins les plus urgents pour la reconstruction et une liste des membres de votre division avec les informations que vous avez sur eux pour le moment : mort, gravement blessé ou légèrement et en état de servir. Je veux également que vous interrogiez toute la division pour obtenir le maximum de renseignements sur ces deux hollows gigantesques : leurs pouvoirs, leurs apparences, leurs chiffres... tout ce que vous pouvez.

-J'ai vu les deux hollow, intervint un shinigami. Celui qui a attaqué le capitaine avait une forme insectoide, avec son trou sur l'œil, et je n'ai pas vu son chiffre mais l'autre je l'ai vu. C'était un... canidé je crois, ou peut être un félin. J'ai rien pas pu l'identifier précisément, il était trop rapide. Mais j'ai vu son chiffre quand il m'a frôlé. C'était le 8945. Peut être 8946, dur à dire.

Shunsui remercia le shinigami et récupéra quelques autres témoignages. Tous s'accordaient sur la vitesse du 8945 et aucun ne pouvait le décrire précisément. L'autre par contre, pouvait être décrit plus précisément. C'était un insecte à cornes, presque aussi puissant que le premier. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient montré de talents particuliers.

Shunsui revient vers Unohana particulièrement inquiet. Le numéro 8945... Les hollows étaient tellement nombreux. Ce qu'ils venaient de subir était-il vraiment le dernier assaut des hollows sur la Soul Society, comme l'avait prévu Yama-ji ?

Ces deux hollows là avaient fuis comme les autres quand la garde royale était intervenue, après plus de huit heures de combats. Jamais encore il n'en avait vu de si puissants, et il était capitaine depuis près de six cent ans. Même lors de la dernière vague d'attaque, cent trente ans auparavant, les hollows étaient moins puissants.

Yama-ji avait dit que cet ultime assaut amènerait les hollows à se replier définitivement de la Soul Society. Déjà, cela faisait cinq cents ans qu'ils n'attaquaient plus que les quartiers les plus éloignés du Rukongai, saufs quelques attaques directes sur le Seireitei lui-même. Pourraient-ils enfin réparer les dégâts et entamer la phase de purification du monde humain prévue depuis si longtemps ?

Il était difficile de s'aventurer aussi loin dans l'avenir. Shunsui se désintéressa donc de la question pour le moment, et retourna vers Unohana et Ukitake. La capitaine était désormais seule.

-Je l'ai fait transférer à l'hôpital. Ils s'en occuperons en priorité. Shunsui... Je viens de recevoir les derniers bilans. Nous sommes cinq capitaines survivants.

Ils échangèrent un regard effrayé et consterné. Pourquoi les hollows gagnaient-ils en puissance si rapidement ? Cela avait-il un lien avec ces chiffres qu'affichaient certains d'entre eux, qu'on pouvait classer généralement dans les plus forts ? Les shinigamis rivalisaient de plus en plus difficilement avec ceux-là. Même avec la puissance supplémentaire que donnait le bankai que la dimension royale avait découvert au siècle passé.

L'avenir s'annonçait bien sombre se dit Shunsui.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Unohana se rendit auprès du capitaine Ukitake dès qu'elle appris son réveil. Malheureusement, celui-ci s'était déjà rendormi à son arrivée. Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs était épuisé par son combat et par sa maladie. Elle referma doucement la porte, et retourna à ses autres blessés. 

La situation était plus catastrophique encore qu'il ne lui avait semblé la veille. Heureusement, les bâtiments de la quatrième division avaient peu été frappés par l'attaque des hollows. On avait donc pu y accueillir presque la moitié des blessés. Mais la seule aile qui avait été détruite était hélas celle qui renfermait les médicaments et les bandages et compresses. 

En conséquence, ils manquaient déjà de tout, et les risques d'épidémie s'accroissaient d'heure en heure. Unohana pensait demander l'autorisation d'aller « emprunter » des remèdes dans le monde réel. Ce ne serait qu'un pis aller. Pour la plupart, les humains ignoraient toute notion de désinfection et leurs remèdes artisanaux tenaient plus du poison que du médicament. Mais cela permettrait de tenir quelques temps. Et elle allait ordonner à ses hommes de redoubler de prudence, en espérant que le manque de sommeil ne causerait pas trop d'accidents. 

La capitaine était épuisée. Il y avait tant à faire, et si peu de monde pour cela...

Ses inquiétudes se révélèrent juste. Au bout de deux jours, la dysenterie et plusieurs autres maladies se déclarèrent à l'hôpital et dans ses succursales. En même temps, des révoltes éclatèrent aux quatre coins du Rukongai. 

Les gens qui y vivaient avaient eux aussi été touchés par l'attaque, parfois plus sévèrement que certains quartiers du Seireitei. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? La réfection des treize divisions prendrait déjà des mois à elle seule. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était envoyer quelques hommes si des hollows s'approchaient trop près des habitations. 

La bonne nouvelle, l'unique, c'était que les hollows semblaient s'être définitivement repliés hors du Seireitei. Aucune présence majeure n'avait été signalée depuis l'attaque. Conformément aux pronostics du capitaine-commandant et de la dimension royale, les hollows s'étaient massivement réfugiés dans le monde réel. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Jyûshiro Ukitake se réveilla après six jours de coma. Il se sentait moulu de partout, mais bien vivant, ce qui était déjà un immense soulagement. 

Il resta un long moment les yeux fermés, se remémorant les dernières minutes avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Tout lui revint petit à petit, les vagues de hollows si proches les unes des autres qu'elles en étaient presque simultanées, ses tentatives désespérées de faire évacuer les membres les plus faibles et les blessés de la division, les deux énormes hollows se précipitant vers lui et Chizue...

Chizue... 

Il avait tenté de se porter à son secours. Mais le hollow qu'il affrontait, l'espèce d'insectoïde, était tellement puissant. Il n'avait pu arriver à temps. Il avait vu dans un instant terrible la patte du hollow-félin projeter son épouse au sol. Cela l'avait figé, et son adversaire en avait profité pour l'attaquer par derrière. Il avait dû se concentrer à nouveau sur sa propre défense et celle de ses soldats, et avait vaincu l'ennemi. Puis il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Il ne pouvait pas en être certain, mais il croyait bien se souvenir d'avoir sentit le reiatsu de Chizue s'éteindre brutalement. Elle était morte... Il n'avait pas le moindre espoir du contraire. 

Un ronflement se fit entendre à côté de lui, et Ukitake ouvrit les yeux, bougeant avec précaution dans le lit. Il n'était pas à l'hôpital de la quatrième, mais dans une chambre dans l'une des treize divisions.

Par la fenêtre entrouverte, il voyait le Sogyokou. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique. A ses côtés, sur une banquette de bois recouverte de coussins, son vieil ami Shunsui ronflait sans aucune discrétion. Il affichait une barbe de plusieurs jours, et avait l'air épuisé. 

Ukitake comprit immédiatement que son ami l'avait veillé sans relâche tout au long de son sommeil. Il en aurait fait de même à sa place. 

Étrange amitié que la leur... Ils ne se ressemblaient pourtant en rien. Ils avaient fait partie de la première centaine d'étudiants acceptés à l'académie ouverte par le capitaine-commandant. Ils s'étaient révélés brillants, chacun à sa manière, mais durant les dix années de formation qu'ils avaient suivi, ils n'avaient pas dû s'adresser trois fois la parole. Jyûshiro regardait avec étonnement et réprobation cet héritier d'une très haute famille, dont l'histoire pouvait remonter jusqu'aux premiers empereurs du Japon, mener une vie dissolue. C'était un buveur, un joueur et un séducteur. Pour Jyûshiro, son comportement était inconvenant, qu'il soit de haute ou de petite noblesse. 

Shunsui, lui, voyait son condisciple comme un faible, qui aurait dû accepter que sa maladie l'empêcherait à jamais de devenir shinigami. En lui, il méprisait également le ''bon garçon'', toujours impeccablement mis, poli, travailleur... 

Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas à l'époque. C'était qu'ils ne se comprenaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir davantage sur cette autre personne, si différente. Ils n'avaient jamais songé à l'époque qu'ils pouvaient être complémentaires. 

Puis, ils avaient tous les deux passés les premiers examens de l'académie avec succès, et avaient été envoyés dans la première division de ce qui était alors le Gotei 6. Yamamoto les avait entraîné personnellement quelques mois, puis ils avaient pris place parmi les sous-officiers de la division. 

Et un jour, un jour de printemps comme celui-ci, on les avait envoyé avec une escouade procéder à la capture d'un hollow pour le département scientifique de la division. 

Ce hollow se manifestaient souvent ces derniers temps, et sa force spirituelle grandissait à une vitesse inquiétante. Mais deux jeunes sièges et dix hommes devaient logiquement en venir à bout avaient pensés les officiers. 

Ce que nul ne savait, c'était que le hollow était un Chiffre. Une de ses abominations masquées qui portaient un chiffre tatoué sur le corps. On ne savait pas à quoi correspondaient ces chiffres, ni pourquoi seuls certains hollows en avaient. Aujourd'hui encore, on ne le savait pas. 

Le chiffre de celui-là était 326. Un des chiffres les plus élevés recensés alors. Et généralement, les plus grands Chiffres étaient des hollows très puissants. Aujourd'hui, Jyûshiro aurait pu en venir à bout sans libérer son sabre. Mais à l'époque, ni lui, ni Shunsui n'était capable de libérer son sabre. Pas même la moitié des officiers n'en était même capable. Et seules quelques incantations de kido avaient été inventées, et là encore, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui savaient les utiliser. 

Face à un Chiffre, l'escouade n'avait alors aucune chance. Les dix hommes avaient été massacrés en quelques minutes. Shunsui avait été grièvement blessé dès le début de l'action. Alors que le hollow s'était avancé vers lui pour l'achever, Jyûshiro n'avait écouté que son cœur et s'était placé devant lui, lui ordonnant de fuir et d'aller chercher du renfort. 

Mais Shunsui ne l'avait pas écouté. Il s'était relevé et posté à son côté. Jyûshiro l'avait encore pressé de fuir, disant qu'il pouvait affronter le hollow seul. Son camarade s'était contenté de lui sourire.

« Pourquoi serait-tu seul à t'amuser ? », avait-il questionné. 

Ce fut sa seule réponse à la demande de Jyûshiro. Après cela, ils s'étaient salués de la tête et précipité sur le Chiffre. 

Ils l'avaient vaincu, mais ce fut à moitié morts et en sang qu'on les retrouva le lendemain. Après cela, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés et avaient appris à se connaître et s'apprécier. Qui aujourd'hui à les voir pouvaient pensé qu'un jour ils s'étaient regardé avec un certain mépris réciproque ?

Personne. 

Sur la banquette, Shunsui ronflait toujours avec délice. Jyûshiro regarda autour de lui. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait des fioles de médicaments et un paquet de compresses. Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper et la balança sur son ami le plus doucement possible pour ne pas risquer de rouvrir une blessure. Unohana l'aurait tué si cela avait été le cas. 

Shunsui se réveilla en sursaut et se tourna vers le lit. 

-Tu fais un garde-malade détestable mon cher ami, se contenta de dire Jyûshiro. 

-Et toi... Oh, peut importe ! Ravi de te voir réveillé, déclara Shunsui en se levant et renvoyant les compresses à la tête de son ami. Je préviens Unohana tout de suite.

Jyûshiro acquiesça et Shunsui quitta la pièce. Le blessé en profita pour se rendormir presque immédiatement. Il fut réveillé par la douce main d'Unohana qui prenait sa température corporelle. 

-Eh bien capitaine Ukitake, le salua-t-elle. Vous nous avez fait une belle peur. Savez-vous que vous êtes resté inconscient six jours entiers ? 

-Vous m'en voyez aussi désolé que vous, lui répondit l'homme alité. Mais je vous rassure, je me sens parfaitement bien maintenant. 

-Voyez-vous ça... Laissez moi en juger moi-même, voulez-vous ? Redressez-vous que je change vos bandages. 

Jyûshiro obéit immédiatement à la capitaine. Depuis trois cent ans qu'ils étaient capitaine, ni lui, ni Shunsui n'avaient eu garde de déplaire à leur collègue et amie, comme lorsqu'ils étaient ses élèves et elle une jeune enseignante de l'académie. 

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui c'est passé ? Tout est encore un peu confus..., demanda-t-il en laissant la médecin procéder à ses examens. 

Il y eut un long silence et des regards compatissants entre ses deux collègues.

-Chizue est morte n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai senti. 

-Oui. Désolé. 

Ils semblaient s'attendre à ce qu'il craque. Mais il était encore trop sous le choc pour cela. 

-Ma division ?, demanda-t-il en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à sa chère Chizue. 

-Elle s'en est plutôt bien sortie, comparée à d'autres. Mais 122 de tes hommes sont morts, et 53 encore dans un état critique. Les bâtiments par contre sont entièrement détruits. Ta division est la seule à avoir été attaquée par deux Chiffres, et tu était sur leur route d'invasion en plus. 

-Je m'attendait à pire, soupira-t-il. Que sont devenus les Chiffres ?

-En fuite tous les deux, poursuivit Unohana. On a le nom de celui qui a... attaqué Chizue. Le 8945 ou 8946, on ne sait pas exactement. Mais pas celui de l'autre.

-5043. Il était tatoué au bord de son trou de hollow. 

-Bien. Nous le transmettrons. 

La capitaine soupira en continuant son ouvrage.

-Des Chiffres aussi élevés... Et ce ne sont pas les seuls. Il y en avait quinze, tous avec un chiffre plus élevé que 4000. 8946 est le plus élevé.

-Et comme d'habitude, ils étaient plus puissants que les autres ? 

-Oui, hélas. Chaque siècle qui passe les hollows deviennent plus forts. Nous arrivons toujours à les battre mais...

-Heureusement nos forces s'accroissent aussi, intervint Shunsui. Il y a trois cent ans, un shinigami sur cent à peine parvenait à libérer son sabre. Depuis, les sages de la dimension royale ont découvert le kido, et maintenant le bankai. Presque six shinigami sur dix atteignent le shikai, et la moitié des capitaines ont atteint le bankai.

-Cela ne les a pas sauvés, soupira la capitaine. 

-Combien de survivants ?, demanda Jyushiro.

-Cinq, en nous comptant. 

-Neuf capitaines décédés ! C'est catastrophique !

-Oui. Heureusement, le plan orchestré par la dimension royale à fonctionné. L'appeau à hollow les a massivement attirés ici, et il semble ne rester plus que quelques hollows très faibles ici. 

-Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle, soupira Jyushiro. 

-Oui. D'ici quelques années, la Soul Society sera libérée de tous ses hollows, clama Shunsui. Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous occuper du monde des vivants. 

-Ce sera dur, rappela Unohana. Nous allons devoir former de nombreuses nouvelles recrues. Et nous n'avons pas tué tous ces hollows. Nous les avons refoulés ailleurs. La vie sera bien dure pour les humains ses prochains siècles... 

-Certes, compatit Jyushiro. Mais nous ne les éradiquerons que là bas. C'est ce qu'à prévu la dimension royale. 

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, pensant aux morts présents et à venir. Puis, Unohana et Shunsui laissèrent le blessé seul, retournant à leurs tâches respectives. 

Jyushiro aurait bien voulu dormir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait à sa femme, et au hollow qui l'avait tué. Il n'était pas un homme vindicatif, mais là il se sentait envahi d'une violente poussée de haine. Ce 8945, ou 8946, peut importait, il le tuerai. Il en faisait la promesse, à Chizue, à lui-même, et à tous ceux qui pouvaient devenir les victimes de ce hollow, cette bête immonde dépourvue du moindre sentiment et de la moindre conscience. Les hollows étaient des monstres sans âmes et il fallait les détruire, il le savait. Mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé de haine contre eux. Pourquoi haïr ces choses qui ne savaient ce qu'elle faisaient ? 

Mais celui-là, il le tuerai de sa main. 


	2. Un monde de vie et de mort

 

_Il y a cent ans..._

 

8945 fuyait. 8945 n'avait fait que ça depuis sa naissance. C'était longtemps auparavant. Il n'aurait pas su dire l'âge qu'il avait, ou l'endroit où il était né, et la façon. Il se souvenait d'une douleur à la poitrine, et d'un endroit gris, avec pleins d'instruments. Ces instruments lui avaient fait mal, il s'en souvenait, et il ne voulait plus jamais avoir mal comme ça. 

8945 avait eu tellement mal qu'il avait fuit de l'endroit gris pour avoir moins mal. Peut être que c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait eu le trou dans sa poitrine ? Il ne savait pas, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir très longtemps. Mais peut être que c'était là. 

Il avait fui, et très vite, il avait eu faim. Alors, il avait rencontré un autre comme lui, avec un trou et un visage blanc, il ne savait pas comment ça s'appelait. Il mangeait quelque chose par terre. 8945 avait tellement faim qu'il avait attaqué l'autre. Ils s'étaient battus, et il l'avait tué. Et puis, il avait découvert que ce que mangeait celui-qui-lui-ressemblait, c'était un autre qui leur ressemblait. 

8945 avait eu mal au cœur à l'idée qu'on pouvait se manger quand on se ressemblait, mais la faim était vraiment forte. Alors il avait mangé celui que mangeait l'autre, mais même comme ça il avait encore trop faim, alors il avait mangé celui qu'il avait tué. 

Et chaque fois qu'il avait eu faim, il avait fait pareil, encore. D'ailleurs, les autres-comme-lui faisaient pareil aussi. Il était souvent attaqué, et quand cela arrivait, il se battait et mangeait le perdant. Ou alors, le plus souvent souvent, il perdait et il s'enfuyait très vite, en espérant que l'autre soit moins rapide. Mais plus il mangeait, plus il gagnait.

C'est comme ça qu'il s'était rendu compte que quand il mangeait, il devenait plus fort. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir plus fort. Être plus faible que d'autres, ce n'était pas important. Mais s'il devenait plus fort, peut être que les autres arrêteraient de l'attaquer ? C'était ce qu'il s'était dit, et il avait continué d'attaquer les autres-comme-lui et de les manger. 

Et puis il y avait les autres, ceux-pas-comme-lui. Eux aussi l'attaquaient souvent, et il ne les aimait pas. Il ne les voyait jamais manger ceux-comme-lui. C'était comme ça que 8945 avait su qu'ils les poursuivaient non pas pour se nourrir, mais pour jouer. Certains de ceux-comme-lui faisaient pareil, mais ensuite ils mangeaient quand même. Eux non, jamais. Ils laissaient leurs proies là où elles étaient mortes, ou bien ils les brûlaient. Pourquoi ? 

Alors, 8945 avait décidé dans sa tête que ceux-comme-lui étaient gentils, et les autres méchants. Et quand il en verrai d'autres, il les attaquerait et il les tuerait, et il mangerait leur corps et tout irait mieux. 

Mais quand il avait essayé, ça n'avait pas marché. Les-autres étaient trop nombreux, et ils lui avaient fait mal avec du feu, de l'eau et les choses brillantes qui piquaient et faisaient saigner. Il avait eu peur et cru qu'il allait mourir. 

Après, ils l'avaient poursuivi longtemps, et il avait eu très mal, et longtemps. Alors, il avait décidé d'arrêter de se battre. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Et puis, pourquoi faire ? Si c'était pour devoir continuer à fuir le lendemain ? 

Et puis, il s'était passé quelque chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, il ne pouvait pas expliquer. 

Il y avait eu... quelque chose. Un bruit ? Un pas-comme-lui ? Et il s'était énervé. Alors après, il ne se souvenait pas. Puis il se souvenait à nouveau. Le bruit s'était arrêté, ou le pas-comme-lui avait arrêté de lui faire du mal. 8945 se rappelait qu'à ce moment là, il y avait beaucoup de pas-comme-lui et de comme-lui qui criaient, ça sentait mauvais, il avait mal partout, et il y avait la pas-comme lui avec son objet brillant dans le ciel face à lui. Elle lui criait dessus, et il l'avait frappé de sa patte pour la faire taire, et elle était tombée. 

Et les gens-comme-elle étaient venus encore plus nombreux lui faire du mal, et il était partit, en galopant, pour ne plus avoir mal. 

Et alors qu'il était là à courir entre les autres, il y avait eu une lumière, et il était entré dedans. Et quand il était sortit, le monde était différent. Pas la même odeur, pas la même lumière. Et les endroits où étaient les pas-comme-lui étaient différents aussi. Et ils étaient aussi beaucoup plus nombreux, mais plus faibles que ceux d'avant, et plus facile à manger. Mais les comme-lui étaient aussi plus nombreux. 

D'abord 8945 s'était dit « pourquoi ? ». Puis il avait vu un des pas-comme-lui se transformer en comme-lui. Avant il était petit, le visage de la couleur de sa peau et sans trou nulle part, sauf peut être sous sa fourrure bizarre. Et puis il avait crié, longtemps, et le trou était apparu et le visage blanc. 8945 s'était alors dit que peut être il était un comme-eux avant. Mais il n'y réfléchit pas plus, et il oublia que ça l'avait étonné et que c'était étrange. Il fit pareil le jour où il vit les pas-comme-lui qui faisaient mal en tuer d'autres qui se battaient différemment. Ceux là n'attaquaient jamais de près. Ils furent nombreux à mourir ce jour-là, mais 8945 ne resta pas jusqu'au bout. On pouvait le repérer, et ils savait déjà que les autres ne se mangeaient pas entre eux. Pourquoi rester alors ? Ce n'était pas important. 

De fait, 8945 pensait très peu à autre chose qu'à manger, dormir, et fuir. Le reste, c'était trop compliqué pour lui. Il oubliait vite, ou se disait que ce n'était pas important. Tout ce qui n'était pas la survie pouvait être oublié. Alors, il laissa de côté les souvenirs de sa naissance, son envie de puissance pour être tranquille, le pas-comme-lui devenu comme-lui, sa colère envers ceux qui ne les mangeait pas, et le visage effrayé de la pas-comme-lui qu'il avait frappé. 

Il tuait et mangeait pour devenir fort, se faisait pourchasser par ceux avec les objets pointus, dormait pour reprendre des forces pour chasser, et recommençait. 

Mais plus il devenait fort, plus il avait mal près du trou, là où le cœur battait. 8945 avait besoin d'autre chose, sans savoir quoi. 

Pour le savoir, il aurait dû prendre le temps de réfléchir, mais ce temps là, il ne l'avait pas. Et il n'avait pas non plus l'intelligence nécessaire. Les comme-lui étaient même incapables de communiquer entre eux. Comment auraient-ils pu développer une pensée raisonnée ?

C'est pourquoi ils continuaient, depuis plus de mille ans, à chasser et à fuir, comme des animaux, comme des proies. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Ainsi, 8945 fuyait. Ce jour-là, il fuyait ceux aux objets pointus, qui voulaient encore lui faire mal. Il était mécontent de lui-même, même s'il ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller là où il y avait trop de gens. Parce qu'alors, rien que parce qu'il arrivait, ils mourraient. La chasse était plus facile, mais il se sentait de plus en plus... seul. Il ne connaissait pas la solitude, mais la ressentait quand même. 

Et là, la mort de ces gens avait attirée du monde. 

Une boule de feu sortit d'un des objets et lui brûla l'épaule. En réaction, 8945 envoya une décharge de lumière ronde vers ses poursuivants. C'était un pouvoir qu'il avait découvert récemment. Les gens les plus faibles, ça les tuaient. Les plus forts, ça les retardait. Il ne demandait rien de plus là. 

Un autre se rapprocha et le coupa. 8945 continua à fuir, mais sa patte lui faisait mal, et il était plus lent, beaucoup plus lent. Un autre coup l'atteignit, et un autre encore. Il tenta de fuir par les airs en marchant dessus comme le faisaient les autres, mais un d'entre-eux réussi à l'immobiliser au sol avec son objet qui s'était transformé. 

8945 cria et se débattit. Mais les autres continuaient à lui faire mal, encore, et encore. Ils l'entaillaient, le brûlaient, le forçaient à reculer et à s'acculer au mur. Le moindre geste lui faisait mal, et un instant, il décida que tout ça ne valait pas la peine. 

Il s'allongea et les laissa continuer à le frapper, sans réagir. Mourir était plus simple. Puis la douleur fut plus forte que la résignation. 

8945 grogna et invoqua encore la boule d'énergie. Il la projeta sur ses adversaires, puis coupa avec ses dents ce qui lui immobilisait la patte. Il s'entailla lui même gravement, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Fuir, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais après quelques minutes de tours et détours pour tenter de semer les autres, il compris qu'il était coincé. 

C'est alors qu'il fouilla ses souvenirs fragmentaires. Il se rappela de la lumière et du monde pas pareil que maintenant. Peut-être que s'il passait dans une lumière, il pourrait se cacher ailleurs, où ils ne pouvait pas le suivre ? Mais il n'avait plus jamais vu de lumière.

Dans l'esprit animal de 8945 vint alors une idée incroyable. Peut être pouvait-il créer sa lumière ?Tout en courant, il se concentra. Il tenta de se rappeler la lumière, la sensation qu'il avait eu, en vain. Alors il se contenta de se concentrer sur son envie de partir de là, très loin, où il serait tout seul sans ennemis. 

C'est alors que devant lui le ciel se mit à se tordre avant de s'ouvrir en deux sur un endroit totalement noir. 8945 n'hésita pas une seconde et franchit sans peur l'ouverture. Il se crut sauvé dès lors. 

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il tomba comme une masse dans le vide sombre. Il se concentra alors pour créer un plancher sous lui et y arriva. Il s'arrêta alors soulagé. Peut être pourrait-il reprendre son souffle ici pensa-t-il. Mais au dessus-de lui il entendit des cris. C'était les pas-comme-lui qui avaient sauté à sa suite. Alors il se remit à courir, imaginant une surface sous lui. Et comme il y pensait, un sol blanc se matérialisait et il pouvait continuer à avancer, toujours poursuivi par les autres qui l'avaient imité. Ils étaient moins fatigués et ils commençaient à le rattraper. Mais ils étaient moins nombreux, heureusement, alors il pouvait espérer survivre, non ?

Après un long moment, il vit une nouvelle ouverture, et un peu de lumière. D'un bond, il franchit ce nouveau trou, et atterrit sur du sable blanc. Étonné, il regarda autour de lui. Il faisait nuit, et il y avait quelques arbres rabougris autour. Le vent soufflait doucement. Et l'air... l'air était meilleur que les deux autres endroits. Il respirait mieux déjà, et se sentait un peu reposé. Là, il se sentait « chez lui », une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais eu. 

Mais il ne put se poser davantage de questions ni s'étonner. Les autres avaient franchis l'ouverture. 8945 grogna sauvagement. Il avait trouvé un chez-lui, les pas-comme-lui n'allaient pas le lui prendre, ni le tuer. D'une pensée, il fit se refermer l'ouverture, coinçant les autres ici avec lui. 

Son grognement se transforma en hurlement, et il sauta sur le plus proche. D'un coup de patte, il lui arracha la tête. Il se retourna vers le second et le mordit sauvagement avant de le propulser au loin. Il restait maintenant trois autres différents-de-lui. Leur énergie à tous quatre monta en flèche, et le combat commença. Les mouvements étaient rapides, précis, faits pour tuer. Mais maintenant, c'était 8945 qui attaquait et les autres qui se défendaient. Un premier tomba, puis un autre. Resta le dernier, qui portait du blanc au dessus du noir. Le combat fut long, très long. Il était fort, mais 8945, lui, ne se fatiguait pas, ou très peu. Ici, il y avait une énergie qui lui donnait plus de force. Enfin, l'objet piquant de l'autre s'envola dans les airs grâce à un habile coup de patte. 8945 atterrit sur l'autre, l'empêchant d'utiliser ses propres lumières qui faisaient tellement mal. 

Le pas-comme-lui fit des bruits étranges avec sa bouche. Ce n'étaient pas des grognements, c'était plus doux. 8945 écouta. Il trouvait ça joli. Il colla son museau à la tête de l'autre. Il se demandait en quoi ils étaient aussi différents. C'était triste de se pourchasser toujours. 

Il aurait voulu garder l'autre en vie. Mais il savait que l'autre s'empresserait de revenir avec d'autres-comme-lui. Et ça, il ne voulait pas. Et s'il le gardait avec lui, il serait obligé de le tuer quand il aurait faim. Il regarda une dernière fois le visage. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il décida d'abréger tout ça. Il avait mal à la poitrine et au ventre d'essayer de comprendre. C'était trop dur, tellement difficile de comprendre les choses. 

D'un coup de patte, il égorgea sa proie. 

Cela fait, il lécha ses blessures et mangea les différents. Pour la première fois, il ne le faisait pas parce qu'il avait faim -enfin, pas que pour ça-. Il le faisait aussi pour autre chose. Pour leur montrer qu'ils avaient été des bons adversaires, qu'il avait aimé le combat. C'était une manière pour lui de dire « vous êtes forts, rendez-moi fort ». Mais il n'avait pas de mots dans son vocabulaire mental restreint pour dire que c'était une sorte d'hommage respectueux. 

Il ne savait pas, mais ce jour-là, il avait fait son premier pas vers les pas-comme-lui. Pour la première fois, un de ceux avec un masque apprenait à penser et à ressentir. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas les mots pour l'exprimer. 

8945 fit après cela ses premiers pas dans le désert infini que surplombait un croissant de lune. Il faisait froid, mais grâce à sa fourrure, il ne grelottait pas. Il marcha longtemps, des heures peut-être, ou des jours. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Mais il découvrit rapidement que ce monde sous la lune était vide de vie. 8945 devint... triste. C'était une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait voir des gens, même des pas-comme lui. Même s'ils l'attaquaient. 

Alors, 8945 tenta de se rappeler comment il avait fait pour venir dans le monde sous la lune. Et à nouveau, le monde se déchira sur un espace noir qu'il parcourut à toute vitesse. A l'autre bout, il découvrit que l'espace étrange s'ouvrait sur le monde où il était avant. 

Mais là, 8945 découvrit quelque chose d'inattendu. Avant, les pas-comme-lui qu'il mangeait tombaient tous en sa présence, mais maintenant, presque tous les comme-lui tombaient aussi. Et même les autres qui cherchaient à lui faire mal. 

Depuis qu'il était revenu, il était trop puissant pour que les autres supportent longtemps sa présence. Alors, il s'enfuit à nouveau dans le désert. Il y erra longtemps, très longtemps. Quand il avait faim, il retournait dans l'autre monde, se nourrissait, puis repartait. En le voyant faire, d'autres comme lui se mirent à ouvrir des passages vers le monde vide. Mais même là-bas, il ne pouvait pas les approcher sans les tuer. Les seuls qu'il ne tuait pas en approchant l'attaquaient violemment. Mais lui ne voulait plus se battre, sauf s'il avait faim. 

Un jour, 8945 se rendit dans l'autre monde, celui des différents. Là, il vit des pas-comme-lui qui faisaient semblant de se battre. Il comprit qu'ils faisaient semblant, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de sang qui coulait. Puis, ils s'approchèrent les uns des autres et se tinrent tout près, sans se battre. Et là, 8945 se dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais, jamais être seul. Il voulait quelqu'un à côté de lui. 

Il retourna dans le désert, et marcha longuement. Jusqu'à découvrir une source. Il y en avait quelques unes dans le désert, mais très rares. Celle là avait formé un petit étang, et l'eau faisait un doux clapotis contre le sable blanc. 8945 se pencha pour boire, et fut captivé par le bruit. Il suspendit son mouvement et écouta le bruit de l'eau qui gouttait du rocher. Se penchant pour mieux entendre, il découvrit son reflet dans l'eau. 

Étonné, il avança la patte et vit l'image se dissoudre pour se reformer lorsque les vaguelettes causées par son mouvement cessèrent. Ce qu'il voyait, comprit-il, c'était lui-même. Il portait un masque comme les autres qui lui ressemblaient. Il aurait voulu ne pas être comme eux, se dit-il tristement, mais comme les autres. Les autres, ils ne se battaient pas tout le temps. Ils étaient... ensemble. 

8945 se sentit devenir enragé. Il projeta sa patte dans l'eau pour détruire la source. Il ne voulait plus être lui. Il ne voulait pas du masque, et du trou. Il voulait être un autre. Si seulement il était mort ! Ou s'il n'avait pas de masque ! 

Il s'assit sur ses pattes arrières, et de ses deux pattes avant, entrepris d'arracher son masque. C'était douloureux, il sentait le sang qui coulait, et la douleur le fit presque perdre connaissance. Mais cela lui importait peu. 8945 voulait mourir, ou ne plus jamais être seul.

« Plus jamais seul » pensa-t-il alors que son grognement de douleur se transformait en hurlement de souffrance tandis qu'il sentait les dernières résistances du masque céder.

8945 s'évanouit. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il tenta vainement de se relever à plusieurs reprises. Ses muscles semblaient ne pas vouloir lui répondre. Il se sentait moulu, comme si on l'avait projeté violemment contre des rochers. Mais le pire, c'était cette sensation d'avoir été coupé en deux. 

8945 rampa jusqu'à la minuscule source. Le sang qui lui coulait du visage l'empêchait de voir à deux pas. Il plongea sa tête dans l'eau avant de la retirer en hurlant. L'eau sur ses blessures à vif l'irritait. S'ébrouant machinalement, il jeta son regard dans l'eau. 

C'était étrange... Son masque avait disparu. Il leva l'une de ses pattes pour toucher son nouveau visage, mais ce fut une main qui bougea au lieu d'une patte couverte d'une fourrure gris bleu. Sous sa main, il sentit une peau couverte d'une barbe légère. Par contre, son trou était toujours là, de même qu'un fragment de son masque sur sa gorge. 

Maladroitement, 8945 se pencha pour boire. Quand ce fut fais, il se releva avec précautions. Passer de quatre à deux pattes était déstabilisant, pour le moins. Il regarda autour de lui, étonné d'être aussi petit désormais, et découvrit l'autre petit être étendu non loin. Il s'approcha en titubant. 

L'être était plus petit que lui, et avait l'air épuisé. Il était également couvert de sang. 8945 repartit vers la source, et ramena de l'eau qu'il tenta de faire boire à l'être. Celui-ci but avidement avant de se serrer contre lui. 8945 le serra également. Sans fourrure, le froid du désert était plus mordant que jamais sur leurs peaux. 

Le petit être aux yeux roses le regarda longuement, puis ouvrit la bouche et émit avec difficulté de sons qu'il comprit à son grand étonnement. 

-Qu... quoi tu est ?

-8945, répondit-il. Moi.

-Oh, fit le petit être en baissant la tête d'un air songeur, puis en la relevant. Moi aussi. 

Elle toucha délicatement le morceau de masque de 8945, puis son propre casque d'os à moitié détruit. 

-Moi. Toi. Nous ?, demanda-t-elle. 

-Oui, nous, répondit encore 8945 d'une voix rauque. 

-Deux ? Un ?, poursuivit le petit être, un air anxieux sur le visage. 

8945 hésita. Elle était lui, il était elle. Il savait qu'elle était née parce qu'il avait rompu le masque. Ou était-ce lui qui était né d'elle ? Étaient-ils deux ? Un ? 

-Un, soupira-t-il. Un. 

Une larme coula de son œil. Il était heureux, il avait enfin quelqu'un à côté de lui que sa présence ne tuait pas. Mais il en voulait plus. 

Le petit être lui saisit le bras.

-Ensemble ? Toujours ?

-Oui. Toujours, répondit-il en se levant. 

Il aida son autre partie à se lever et l'accompagna à la source pour qu'elle puisse boire tout son saoul. Mais ils se figèrent d'un coup. Au dessus du rocher d'où surgissait l'eau, un autre être se tenait. Il était d'assez petite taille, mais d'une très grande force. Son corps entier était une carapace d'os. Il avait une sorte d'aileron dorsal et une gueule de dents acérées. Si 8945 avait été capable de reconnaître les différentes races animales, il aurait reconnu en lui un requin. 

-Tu est... comme nous avant, murmura-t-il en regardant l'être. 

La créature inclina sa tête, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Puis, sans prévenir, elle sauta sur lui et le renifla. Pas un instant elle ne tenta de le manger. Elle se contenta de toucher de son museau le masque qu'il portait en collier, puis disparu en quelques secondes. 

-Attends, murmura 8945 en tendant un bras vers la créature déjà bien trop loin. Reste. Te veux pas de mal...

-Vu ?, demanda l'autre part de lui même. Pas morte en nous touchant. Pourquoi ? 

-Peut être... Plus faibles ?, songea 8945 à voix haute. 

Ce devait être ça, se dit-il. Ils étaient plus faibles car séparés. Du coup, les autres pouvaient les approcher sans mourir. Ils auraient peut être à se battre pour se défendre alors. Mais surtout, songea-t-il le cœur battant, cela signifiait que plus jamais ils ne seraient seuls.

Il continua à réfléchir à tout cela tandis que son autre partie buvait dans le petit bassin qu'avait crée la source puis s'amusait à l'arroser d'eau en poussant des cris de joie. 

Il lui sourit, puis l'attira contre lui. Ils se serrèrent très fort. 

-Un..., murmura soudainement l'autre alors que 8945 allait s'endormir. Là... Un autre. 

8945 ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se tenait un autre être comme celui de tout à l'heure. Mais celui-là, en plus des plaques d'os qui recouvrait son corps, avait aussi une fourrure bleu sur le dos. Il grognait en les regardant, prêt à attaquer. 

Mais 8945 n'avait pas envie de se battre. Il se contenta de montrer sa force, et l'autre s'écrasa sur le sol avant de fuir en jappant. 

Il se pelotonna à nouveau contre l'autre et ferma les yeux. 

-J'ai faim, déclara le petit être. 

Il rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il était fatigué et voulait dormir. Mais lui aussi avait faim. 

-Aller voir... là-bas ?, proposa-t-il. Sous l'autre ciel ? 

La petite partie de lui-même approuva de la tête. Elle lui sourit. 

-Proies faciles, confirma-t-elle. Et plus chaud. Ici froid. 

C'était vrai, songea 8945. Il allait falloir qu'ils trouvent un moyen d'avoir plus chaud s'ils restaient dans le désert sous la lune. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte, mais depuis qu'il avait arraché son masque, les pensées lui venaient plus facilement, et le raisonnement. Même la parole lui était plus facile d'heure en heure. C'est pour cela qu'il se rappela que ceux qui n'avaient pas de masque se couvraient de fausses fourrures qu'ils pouvaient changer à volonté. Peut être pouvait-il en prendre pour lui et elle. 

Une fois de plus, il ouvrit un couloir entre le monde vide et l'autre monde, celui de lumière et de chaleur. 

Là, ils découvrirent rapidement une proie et ils la coursèrent. Mais, découvrirent-ils, chasser et manger lorsqu'on n'avait plus de griffes et de crocs, c'était quelque chose de bien plus difficile. Ils se contentèrent donc de cette maigre proie, puis partirent à la recherche de quelque chose pour se couvrir. 

Ils arrivèrent à une tanière où habitaient ceux qui n'avaient pas de masques. 8945 se dit que c'était long et compliqué de les appeler comme ça. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Après tout, c'était ce qu'ils étaient, et rien d'autre. Il y avait les masques, les autres sans armes, et les autres avec les armes qui blessaient. 

La tanière n'était pas vide. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, sur qui ils se précipitèrent pour le manger. Son énergie était faible, mais suffisante tout de même. Leur faim était enfin comblée. Après cela, ils sortirent de la tanière et cherchèrent autour d'elle quelque chose qui leur conviendrait. 

8945 et son autre partie découvrirent des couvertures qui flottaient au vent sur un piquet. Sans un mot, ils les saisirent et s'en enveloppèrent. Mais ce n'était pas facile, se rendirent-ils compte, car pendant qu'ils les tenaient, leurs mains ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Avec des gestes malhabiles, 8945 tentait de faire tenir les pans de la couverture ensemble, tandis que son autre partie courrait autour de lui en faisant voler la sienne en criant de joie. Puis, en riant, elle lui arracha la sienne. Vexé, il essaya de la récupérer, mais elle arrivait toujours à rester hors de sa portée. 

Soudain, il y eut un déplacement d'air autour d'eux, et ils se figèrent. 

Ceux qui étaient différents et les poursuivaient toujours pour leur faire du mal les entouraient. Ils avaient l'air prêts à attaquer, mais ils puaient également la peur. 8945 regarda tout autour d'eux, mais il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il remarqua deux êtres différents des autres. Ils étaient plus forts, il pouvait le sentir tout de suite, chacun presque autant que lui maintenant qu'il s'était séparé d'elle. Et ils étaient couverts de blanc en plus du noir que portaient les autres. 

L'un de ces êtres s'approcha de son autre partie. 

-Ne crains rien petite, lui dit-il d'une voix très douce, nous allons nous occuper de lui. Viens avec moi, il ne t'arrivera aucun mal. 

Son autre partie hurla de peur et lâcha les couvertures en voyant la main de l'autre s'approcher d'elle. D'un bon, elle rejoignit 8945 et s'accrocha à sa jambe. 

-Un... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda-t-elle en tremblant. 

8945 ne répondit pas. Il ne voyait aucune échappatoire. 

-Par tous les dieux..., soupira l'être qui s'était approché de son autre partie. Qu'êtes vous donc ? Vous n'êtes pas des humains. Seriez-vous... des hollows ? 

8945 se tut. Il ne savait pas de quoi l'autre parlait. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne mourrait pas en sa présence. Il fit un pas vers lui. 


	3. Les premiers pas d'un nouveau né

 

 

Un soleil radieux se leva sur le campement shinigami. Il avait plu toute la journée précédente, et l'air était encore frais pour un mois du juin et l'herbe humide sous les pas. 

L'aube venait à peine de se lever, mais déjà les soldats s'agitaient. Tout en finissant de manger un bol de riz froid, ils remballaient les couvertures et les tentes, éteignaient les feux et finissaient de s'habiller. Quelques hommes s'occupaient de vérifier les pansements des blessés, et de fabriquer quelques brancards. 

Bientôt, la place fut entièrement nettoyée et les hommes prêts à partir. Assis sur leur paquetages, ils attendaient patiemment qu'on leur donne l'ordre du départ, les yeux fixés sur une tente toujours debout, la plus grande de celles encore dressées là la veille.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et dont le hakama avait été remplacé par une mini-jupe examinait les préparatifs du départ. Quand tout le monde lui parut prêt, elle s'avança vers la tente et passa sa tête entre les deux pans de toile qui servaient de porte.

-Capitaines ?, demanda-t-elle. Vice-capitaine Yadomaru au rapport. 

-Ah Lisa-chan !, s'exclama la voix du capitaine de la jeune femme Kyôraku Shunsui. Entre donc. 

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et entra. 

-Les hommes sont prêts capitaine, commença-t-elle en piquant une pomme dans un bol et la portant à sa bouche. Deux blessés ont succombé cette nuit et je les ait fait enterrer. Les autres survivront et sont en état de se battre. 

-Aucune présence de hollow près du camp cette nuit ? 

-Pas une seule. Un humain s'est approché mais il a fuit en nous entendant sans nous voir. Mieux vaut partir vite avant que des gens ne viennent voir s'il a cru entendre des fantômes ou s'il y a vraiment quelque chose. 

-Entendu Lisa-chan. Tu annoncera aux hommes notre départ pour dans une demi-heure. 

-Le capitaine Ukitake va bien ?, demanda encore la jeune femme. Je l'ai entendu tousser toute la nuit. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Lisa-chan, répondit le capitaine Ukitake qu'elle découvrit assis sur sa couche en train de manger. La crise fut brutale, mais elle est passée. Dès que j'aurai mangé un peu, j'irai parfaitement bien. 

La jeune femme émit un bruit dubitatif. Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs affichait une mine proprement cadavérique. Il semblait si fragile qu'un effleurement aurait pu le tuer. Lisa regarda son capitaine comme pour demander confirmation de ce que disait son collègue et ami. 

-Je vais parler aux hommes, décida soudain Kyôraku. On partira quand tu te sentira prêt Jyûshiro. 

Le malade hocha la tête et continua à manger. En posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa vice-capitaine, Kyôrako sortit de la tente. 

-Votre attention s'il vous plait, réclama-t-il. 

Le silence s'installa immédiatement. Tous étaient concentrés sur le capitaine. 

-L'attaque que nous avons subit hier était imprévue et nous avons été débordés. Nous avons perdu six hommes dans cette histoire et nous les pleurerons comme il se doit lorsque nous serons de retour à la Soul Society. Je sais à quel point ces hollows qui surgissent de nulle part et disparaissent de même peuvent être déroutants. Mais nous devons faire avec. Il nous reste trois jours à passer ici, dans le monde des vivants. Je vous demande d'être encore plus attentifs que jusqu'ici, et tout se passera bien. Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, et rapportez nous à moi ou à la vice-capitaine tout ce qui vous paraîtrait anormal. 

« Je tiens également à vous rassurez sur l'état de santé du capitaine Ukitake. Son état vous paraîtra plus grave qu'il ne l'est réellement. Malgré tout, s'il y a un problème, contactez-moi en priorité. 

« Nous commencerons cette tournée d'inspection par le nord avant de redescendre vers le sud. Rendez-vous au point 43.9 sud et 63.7 est en fin d'après-midi. Nous nous séparerons en unités de vingt shinigamis, comme les jours précédents. Si quelque chose ne va pas, prévenez nous tout de suite d'un sort de kido. Si vous croisez un Chiffre, n'hésitez pas une seconde et fuyez en prévenant les unités voisines. Est-ce clair ?

Chacun des cent-vingt-sept hommes se mit au garde-à-vous et indiqua son assentiment. 

Satisfait, Kyôraku rentra dans la tente. Ukitake finissait de passer son uniforme. Effectivement, il avait déjà l'air en meilleure forme, même si ses bras tremblaient un peu. 

-Tu devrais arrêter les missions de surveillance dans le monde des vivants, Jyûshiro.

-Nous devons tous les faire de temps en temps, soupira Jyûshiro en tentant un sourire rassurant. Elles sont éprouvantes, mais je ne peux pas me faire remplacer à chaque fois. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel Rose et Love sont rentrés la dernière fois. Je ne pouvais pas encore leur demander de partir à ma place. 

-Mais tu te tue à petit feu Jyûshiro ! 

-Non Shunsui, déclara d'une voix ferme le capitaine. Je fais mon devoir. Je ne laisserai jamais cette maladie m'empêcher d'assumer celui-ci, ni ne me précipiterai vers la mort. N'en demande pas plus. 

Shunsui grogna, indiquant que cette discussion n'était que remise à date ultérieure. Il n'avait que trop l'impression que son ami se tuait volontairement à petit feu depuis la mort de sa femme. 

N'était-il donc rien au monde qui puisse lui redonner goût à la vie ? 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

L'après-midi était bien avancée lorsqu'Ukitake ordonna à son groupe de s'arrêter. 

-Qu'y-a-t-il capitaine ?, demanda une shinigami de sa division. Vous n'allez pas bien ?

-Je vais parfaitement bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara le capitaine en souriant à toute son escouade pour les rassurer. Je crois juste avoir senti un reiatsu... Pas celui d'un des nôtres. 

Aussitôt, les shinigami se mirent en position de défense, tout en laissant leurs sens étudier l'environnement qui les entouraient afin de repérer ce qu'avait senti le capitaine. 

Au bout de quelques instants, chacun d'entre eux découvrit également un étrange reiatsu à la limite de leur périmètre. 

-Un hollow ?, gémit une jeune recrue qu'il ne connaissait pas. 

-Quoi d'autre ?, soupira Jyûshiro en tirant son zanpakuto. Ce n'est pas un simple humain en tout cas.

-Mais on ne dirait pas non plus un hollow au vu de son reiatsu capitaine. 

-Je sais. Je préviens tout de suite les autres groupes. 

Dessinant un entrelacs de lignes noires sur ses bras, ses mains, et devant lui, le capitaine commença à incanter un sort de kido. 

-Fils noirs et blancs. 22 ponts géants. 66 couronnes et ceintures. Traces de pas, tonnerre grondant au loin, pluie drue, terre tournante, soir tombant, mer de nuages, colonne bleue de l'armée… Formez une sphère et traversez les cieux. Soixante-dix septième voix de liaison, forteresse céleste !

Le sol et l'air furent parcourus d'une lumière bleue, signe de l'activation de la technique. 

-Capitaine Kyôraku et chefs des escouades 9 et 11. Le capitaine Ukitake vous parle. Nous avons senti un reiatsu étrange approximativement au point 17 nord et 56 est. Ce n'est pas un reiatsu d'humain, et ne ressemble que de loin à celui d'un hollow. Rendez-vous tous là-bas, nous vous rejoignons immédiatement. 

Jyûshiro coupa la transmission de son message sans attendre de réponse. Puis, il indiqua à son escouade de garder le sabre dégainé, et tous partirent à vive allure vers le lieu où le reiatsu s'était manifesté. 

En arrivant à toute vitesse par dessus les arbres à coup de shunpô, le capitaine se fit une idée plus précise du lieu. Il n'y avait là qu'une vieille maison traditionnelle et quelques chèvres mangeant tranquillement dans un enclos. Une lessive flottait au vent. La clairière semblait vide de toute vie humaine. Puis, en se rapprochant, il distingua deux silhouettes, celle d'un homme et celle d'un enfant. Celui-ci courrait en riant autour de l'adulte en brandissant des couvertures autour de lui. 

Ils se posèrent dans la clairière dans un parfait ensemble avec les trois autres groupes, encerclant ainsi les deux personnes qu'Ukitake avait repéré. 

Le sabre dégainé, Ukitake observa l'homme, dont émanait le reiatsu étrange, qui lui semblait familier tout d'un coup. Il lui tournait le dos pour le moment, et Jyûshiro ne pouvait donc expliquer la raison de ce sentiment de familiarité. Puis, l'homme se tourna et tous eurent un hoquet de stupéfaction et d'effroi. 

L'homme était entièrement nu et très grand, avec des cheveux bruns ondulés et une légère barbe de quelques jours. Son visage était long et anguleux, et ses yeux gris étaient emplis de tristesse. Ces yeux, les plus expressifs qu'il avait jamais vu, frappèrent Jyûshiro. Puis son regard fut attiré vers la gorge de l'homme, et un frisson d'effroi le parcouru. L'homme portait au cou une sorte de collier constitué d'un bout de mâchoire et d'os. Celui-ci était surplombé d'un trou béant. 

Le capitaine ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais il était effrayé comme jamais dans sa vie. Mais il devait penser d'abord à l'enfant qui se cachait en partie sous les vieilles couvertures qu'elle tenait. Le hoquet de stupéfaction qu'elle avait émit lorsqu'ils avaient atterrit près d'elle témoignait qu'elle était capable de les voir. Jyûshiro s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. 

-Ne crains rien petite, lui dit-il de sa voix la plus douce pour ne pas l'effrayer. Viens avec moi, il ne t'arrivera aucun mal.

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, l'enfant hurla d'effroi quand il la toucha et, lâchant les couvertures dont elle avait couvert sa tête, se précipita auprès de l'homme étrange et s'accrocha à lui de manière désespérée. L'homme posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant en un mouvement protecteur. Maintenant, le casque blanc en partie cassé et le trou dans la poitrine de la petite fille aux cheveux verts pâles étaient clairement visibles. 

-Un, gémit-elle d'une voix hésitante, Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? 

-Par tous les kami, murmura-t-il. Qu'êtes vous donc ? Vous n'êtes pas des humains. Seriez-vous... des hollows ? 

L'homme nu le regardait fixement, l'air aussi incrédule que celui que lui-même imaginait avoir sur le visage en ce moment même. Il cligna des yeux, deux fois, et fronça les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à comprendre le sens des paroles de Jyûshiro. 

Il fit un pas incertain vers le capitaine, puis un second, et leva le bras vers lui, lentement. C'était un geste calme, presque indolent. Il y avait une lueur curieuse dans le regard de l'homme, et Jyûshiro le laissa faire. L'homme n'était pas violent. 

Les shinigamis qui l'entouraient, eux, réagirent de manière beaucoup plus violente. Six d'entre eux se précipitèrent sur lui et le jetèrent à terre, tandis que quatre autres se placèrent devant le capitaine comme pour le protéger. 

-Par tous les kami, tu est fou Jyûshiro !, lui tonna dessus Shunsui. Qu'est ce que attendais pour sortir ton zanpakuto ? Il avait dix fois le temps de te tuer. 

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait, répondit calmement Jyûshiro. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est, mais il ne m'aurait pas attaqué. Vois par toi même. 

Suivant le regard de son ami, Shunsui regarda l'homme à terre. Il était maintenu par quatre hommes au sol, mais il ne montrait aucune vélléité de fuite ou de se défendre. Il était, à vrai dire, parfaitement apathique. 

Il n'en était pas de même de sa jeune compagne. Accrochée au dos de l'un des hommes, elle le mordait sauvagement en grognant comme une furie. Il fallut deux hommes pour la décrocher de là. Même ainsi, elle continua à donner des coups de pied à tout ce qui passait à sa portée. 

-Que faisons-nous de ces deux-là ?, chuchota Shunsui, l'air incertain.

-Nous les ramenons au camp, nous les interrogeons et nous les ramenons à la Soul Society lorsqu'elle nous rouvrira les portes. 

-Que sont-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas. Leur énergie ressemble à celle des hollow. Leur trou, le morceau de casque de l'enfant, et le... « collier » de l'homme, y font penser aussi. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que cet être-là, contrairement aux hollow, est capable d'émotion. Un hollow n'a pas une telle tristesse dans ses yeux. Et il prend grand soin de la petite fille. 

Shunsui approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il se tourna vers ses hommes. 

-Que l'un d'entre vous passa sa veste à cette gamine et attachez-la, et faites pareil pour l'homme. On les ramène au camp. 

L'homme a terre fit un geste pour se dégager, le premier depuis qu'on l'avait immobilisé. 

Ukitake se pencha vers lui. 

-Ne craignez rien. Nous voulons juste vous poser quelques questions. 

L'homme se calma immédiatement et se laissa faire. On lui sortit un uniforme complet de shinigami du sac de l'un des hommes. Il l'enfila avec de grandes difficultés. Ses gestes étaient maladroit, comme s'il avait une mauvaise perception de son corps et qu'il ne s'était jamais habillé de sa vie. 

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard au camp établi pour la nuit par les premiers groupes arrivés. On les regarda avec étonnement, inquiétude, méfiance et peur. Une réaction normale face à l'inconnu. 

Leur tente avait déjà été dressée. Les deux capitaines y rentrèrent avec la vice capitaine et les deux prisonniers. 

Ils les assirent à la table et Lisa leur servit silencieusement à boire. Avec les mêmes gestes maladroits que précédemment, l'homme et l'enfant saisirent leurs verres et burent avec avidité. 

Quand ils eurent fini, Shunsui se pencha vers eux.

-Pour le moment, nous aimerions simplement vous poser quelques questions. Quels sont vos noms tout d'abord ?

-Nos... noms ?, demanda l'homme d'une voix rauque. Il regarda le contenu de son verre puis releva son regard vers le capitaine. C'est... quoi ?

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent avec étonnement. Puis, sans se poser davantage de questions, ils enchaînèrent avec l'interrogatoire, alternant l'un et l'autre avec toutes les questions qui leurs venaient à l'esprit. 

-Comment vous appellent les gens qui vous connaissent ? 

-Jamais parlé avec personne. Avant aujourd'hui. 

-D'où venez-vous ? 

-Là-bas, c'est toujours la nuit. Voulu revoir... soleil. 

-Est-ce vous qui avez tué l'humain dans la clairière où nous vous avons trouvé ? 

-Faim... Tellement... Alors... oui.

-Éprouvez vous des regrets ? 

-Regrets... Sais pas. 

-Avez-vous déjà tué des shinigamis ? 

L'homme les regarda avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Il finit par enfouir sa tête entre ses mains.

-Ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. C'est si récent... Suis encore... perdu ? 

-On ne sais pas quoi dire ce qu'on ressent, ajouta la petite fille. Trop de choses nouvelles. 

Ukitake s'accroupit à côté de la fillette et la regarda dans ses étranges yeux roses. 

-Trop de choses nouvelles depuis quand ?, demanda-t-il.

-Depuis qu'on a brisé notre masque. 

Le silence s'installa, écrasant. 

-Des hollows qui ont brisé leur masque ?, s'écria Lisa. Impossible ! 

-Hollow... C'est ça qu'on est ?, demanda l'homme. 

-Oui, c'est bien ce que vous êtes, souffla Ukitake. Que les kamis nous protègent.

Il regardait l'homme avec un étonnement croissant. Un hollow avait brisé son masque, et ce ne l'avait pas tué. Pourquoi donc ? Plus étonnant encore, malgré leur énergie spirituelle véritablement très proche de celle d'un hollow, l'homme et l'enfant devant lui ne manifestaient aucune violence particulière. L'enfant s'était défendue devant une attaque, voilà tout. Et ce regard chargé de tristesse et d'incompréhension, de... manque. C'était décidément celui d'une âme humaine ou shinigami. Le hollow avait visiblement des émotions. Un hollow n'était que faim, sans même colère ou haine. Là, il y avait de la peur, de la tristesse, de la curiosité et même de l'espoir.

Jyûshiro se sentit touché au cœur par ce regard-là. 

Il avança sa main vers l'homme, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il avait encore besoin de se convaincre de l'existence de cet être impossible : un hollow qui avait retrouvé ses sens. 

Laissant Lisa Yadomaru tenir les deux êtres en respect tandis qu'ils continuaient à boire, les deux capitaines s'écartèrent de quelques pas pour conférer. 

-La Soul Society va le confier à la douzième division puis l'exécuter, soupira Shunsui. Quelle pitié vraiment. 

-Oui, opina Jyûshiro. Mais nous connaissons notre devoir, envers les vivants comme envers les morts. Découvrir si cet homme est un cas isolé, ou si d'autres hollow ont fait comme lui. Sa puissance est une menace. 

-Il est plus puissant que toi ou moi. Presque autant que Yama-ji. S'il n'était pas seul, ce serait une catastrophe sans précédents. 

-Je contacte la Soul Society, décida Jyûshiro. Nous ne pouvons risquer qu'il décide de fuir et tue nos hommes et qui sait combien d'autres parmi les vivants. 

Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme devant un regard étrange. Trop de vies étaient en jeu. Jyûshiro commença à incanter le sort de communication. Un groupe en mission ne pouvait normalement pas rentrer avant la date prévue. Les portes du Seireitei leurs étaient fermées, à moins qu'une dérogation ne les leur rouvre. 

-Je me demande ce qu'il était auparavant comme hollow, murmura Shunsui en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre un des piquets de la tente. Tu crois qu'il était un chiffre ?

-Un chiffre ?, demanda la voix rauque de l'homme de l'autre côté de la tente. J'avais un chiffre. Ils me l'ont mis sur moi avant... Je ne sais plus. 

L'homme se tut de longues secondes. 

-C'est 8945. Il était là, sur ma... patte. Il n'y est plus, acheva-t-il dans un murmure. 

Un sifflement envahi l'esprit d'Ukitake. Il ne voyait plus, il n'entendait plus rien. Rien, si ce n'était ce nombre. Huit mille neuf cent quarante cinq. Un nombre répété à l'infini qui tournoyait dans sa tête. Il l'avait retrouvé... L'assassin de sa femme, le meurtrier de Chizue. Par quelle coïncidence le retrouvait-il, après tant d'années ? 

-Putain c'est un Chiffre, s'exclama Lisa en se précipitant vers la porte de la tente. Et l'un des plus recherchés en plus ! Alerte d'échelle dix !, hurla-t-elle aux hommes dehors. Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! 

-M'échapper ?, demanda l'homme avec incompréhension. 

Ukitake interrompit son incantation pour appeler le Seireitei, et entreprit d'emprisonner l'homme d'un sort de kido. Une longue chaîne brillante qui paraissait être faite d'or en fusion jaillit du sol et s'enroula autour de l'homme et de l'enfant. 

L'homme réagit avec violence. Lui qui jusque ici montrait une certaine apathie poussa un hurlement d'animal en colère. On aurait dit un loup prêt à mordre. Il banda ses muscles et secoua la chaîne, en vain. La mâchoire serrée dans un rictus de rage, il fixait les deux capitaines avec un regard de fou. 

Une boule d'énergie bleue apparut devant sa gorge et commença à s'agrandir. C'était ce que les shinigamis avaient appris à identifier comme étant un cero. Ce n'était pas difficile à éviter pour un capitaine, mais Jyûshiro ne pourrait pas y échapper comprit Shunsui. Il était obligé de rester immobile pour que le sort de kido qui retenait l'étrange hollow ne s'interrompe pas. 

Il n'hésita pas une seconde, et ce précipita pour faire tomber son ami avant que le cero ne le touche. A l'instant même où les capitaines touchèrent le sol, la liane d'or qui emprisonnait le hollow se fragmenta en minuscules fragments. Les deux êtres étaient libres. 

Une trentaine de shinigami se précipita pour les intercepter. Quelques autres ceros les décimèrent en une poignée secondes. L'air plus étonné qu'ulcéré, l'homme se pencha sur un des corps et l'effleura.

-Juste... juste voulu... ne plus être seul, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ? Plus jamais enfermé. Jamais ! 

Il hurla presque les derniers mots. Devant lui le ciel paru se fissurer. Il disparu dans le portail qu'il avait crée avec l'enfant, et le ciel se referma derrière eux. 

Shunsui se releva pour jauger les dégâts. C'était une catastrophe. Le camp était en ruine, et des morts et des blessés gisaient un peu partout. Sans arme, le hollow amélioré avait décimé la moitié des effectifs. C'était la plus grosse défaite jamais subie face à un seul adversaire. 

Jyûshiro vint se placer à ses côtés. Il avait le regard vide. Il venait de découvrir le meurtrier de sa femme et l'avait laissé fuir. Ce devait être très dur pour lui. 

-La guerre contre les hollows vient de prendre un nouveau tour, soupira Shunsui. Ça va ? 

-Ça ira, fut le seul commentaire d'Ukitake. Ça ira...


	4. Délivres-toi et découvres-toi

 

8945 s'écroula sur le sable blanc du monde vide. Il se releva aussitôt, crachant ce même sable et s'assit sur ses genoux. Puis il regarda autour de lui. L'enfant le regardait attentivement, ses yeux grands ouverts. On aurait dit qu'elle l'interrogeait silencieusement. Elle était toujours vêtue du haut d'uniforme que lui avait donné l'un des « shinigami ». Lui aussi, mais son propre vêtement était déchiré là où la chaîne d'or l'avait serré et où les attaques des shinigamis l'avaient touché. 

Le vêtement le grattait et le gênait aux entournures. Mais l'idée de l'enlever le dérangeait étrangement. Se montrer nu à l'enfant ne lui paraissait plus normal. 

Il leva la main et frotta la tête de l'enfant. Il voulait la toucher, et lui montrer que tout irait bien. Elle lui sourit largement. Il lui manquait une dent, sans doute perdue durant le combat. Cela lui faisait un trou dans la bouche. Une vision étrangement réjouissante, et 8945 pouffa puis, devant la tête outrée de l'enfant, éclata de rire. C'était un son étrange à ses oreilles, mais agréable. Et qui lui réjouissait le cœur.

-Il y a quoi ?, rugit l'enfant vexée en lui martelant la poitrine de coups de poing rageurs. 

-Rien, répondit 8945. Si. Tu... m'amuse ? 

-Et c'est bien ?, demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête d'un air sérieux. 

-Je crois. 

-Comment-on fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit 8945. Je ne sais pas expliquer. 

Il se redressa pour observer les alentours. Mais il s'emmêla dans ses mouvements, s'attendant toujours à avoir quatre pattes, et il se prit dans le bas de son vêtement, s'écroulant à nouveau dans le sable. Un bruit étranglé retentit derrière lui et il se retourna, s'ébrouant pour faire disparaître le sable de son visage et de ses cheveux. 

L'enfant se tenait le ventre comme si elle avait mal et était secouée de soubresauts. Il la foudroya du regard, et elle éclata de rire. Puis, elle se redressa à son tour, et comme lui, s'effondra en trébuchant dans son vêtement. Son rire retentit plus fortement encore, et 8945 l'accompagna. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça avant, quand il était « hollow ». Ce qu'il était aujourd'hui lui convenait plus.

-Mais que sommes nous ?, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il cessa de rire. 

-Plus des hollow, répondit l'enfant. Autre chose. De mieux. 

-Mais quoi ?

Elle réfléchit. 

-Un nom est nécessaire ?, finit-elle par demander.

-Je crois, dit 8945, désormais très sérieux. 

-Un, je peux te donner un nom ?, fit l'enfant en le saisissant par le vêtement. 

Ses yeux étaient implorants. Cela semblait essentiel pour elle. 

-Oui, murmura-t-il en lui ébouriffant à nouveau les cheveux pour dissimuler sa gêne. Cela lui semblait très... intime comme acte. Mais auparavant, il ignorait ce que c'était. Tout était tellement nouveau décidément. 

L'enfant s'assit en tailleur et le fixa longuement, la mine soucieuse. Elle se mordillait les lèvres. 8945 finit par s’asseoir en face d'elle. Il déchira les manches de son vêtement et les enroula autour de ses blessures. Il était désormais plus à l'aise dans ses gestes. Quand il eut finit, il contempla à son tour sa petite compagne. Quel nom pouvait-il lui donner ? Un nom qui lui ressemblait.... 

-Starrk, déclara soudain l'enfant. Coyote Starrk. 

Starrk. Il tourna et retourna le mot dans sa tête, en goûtant la sonorité. Elle lui plaisait, décida-t-il. 

-Coyote Starrk, répéta-il après elle. Coyote Starrk et... Lilinette. Lilinette Gingerback. 

Elle sourit à nouveau largement, mais de l'eau perlait à ses yeux, comme si elle avait mal. Starrk tendit les bras vers elle, et Lilinette s'y réfugia en pleurant. Pourtant, elle souriait. Starrk trouva ça étrange, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que lui aussi pleurait et souriait. 

La fatigue finit par les saisir, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les joues humides et le sourire aux lèvres. 

Starrk fut réveillé par le froid qui régnait dans ce monde vide. Repoussant doucement Lilinette, il se leva et fit quelques pas. Il escalada une dune de sable et regarda autour de lui. 

Le paysage était silencieux, d'une tranquillité absolue. On n'entendait qu'un léger souffle de vent qui soulevait quelques grains de sables et modelait les dunes du désert sans fin. Il n'y avait rien de vivant à des lieux à la ronde. Un croissant de lune surplombait ce monde. Il semblait à Starrk que cette lune presque invisible n'aurait jamais dû illuminer autant le paysage. C'était comme si le sable brillait de sa propre lumière. 

-Monde vide, murmura Starrk d'une voix rauque. Tu est vide de vie, vide de tout n'est-ce pas ? Mais nous sommes là maintenant. Les hollow, et ce qu'ils deviennent ensuite. Alors tu vis non ? 

Seul le vent léger lui répondit. Mais il lui sembla qu'il avait raison. Que le pays qui s'étendait devant lui à l'infini pouvait vivre. Il n'était plus totalement vide.

-Tu ne vis pas encore, mais il te faut un nom quand même. Tu est... le monde vide. Hueco Mundo.

Il ne se passa rien, à la grande déception de Starrk. Mais quand même, il avait l'impression que le désert était heureux d'avoir un nom désormais. Quand il était un hollow, il trouvait ce paysage triste à mourir, et n'aspirait qu'à revoir le jour. Mais désormais, il aimait sa lune et son silence, et son sable infini.

-Un jour, murmura-t-il, tu sera le Viviente Mundo. Un jour.

Sa promesse résonna doucement dans le vent. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui.

-Hueco Mundo, murmura à son tour Lilinette qui s'était rapprochée de lui en silence. Bonjour, Hueco Mundo. 

Ils s'assirent côte à côte, contemplant la nuit sans fin. 

Une idée vint à l'esprit de Starrk. « Voilà la paix ». Cette idée lui plut. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à nouveau, apaisé. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Sous l'éternelle lune du Hueco Mundo, Starrk et Lilinette apprirent à apprivoiser leur nouvelle apparence. 

Leur âme était encore déchirée de leur séparation en deux être distincts. Ils se sentaient incomplets. Mais cette douleur n'avait que peu d'importance à leurs yeux. Ils étaient deux, ensemble. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls, et c'était là tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux. 

L'air de ce monde était plus riche que celui sous le soleil. Du coup, Starrk et Lilinette n'étaient plus obligés de chasser pour se nourrir. L'air chargé de particules spirituelles leur suffisait la plupart du temps. Leur propre énergie spirituelle, qui avait énormément diminuée lors de leur séparation revenait petit à petit. Du coup, les hollows les évitaient, et il suffisaient qu'ils s'approche de l'un d'eux pour qu'il meure immédiatement, lorsqu'il n'était pas très fort. 

On ne les embêtait pas, et ils avaient de quoi se nourrir. Ils n'en demandaient pas plus. Starrk avait bien pensé deux ou trois fois à repartir dans l'autre monde, mais finalement, il avait toujours renoncé. Il ne voulait plus rencontrer les shinigami et être confronté à leur haine et à leur colère. 

Il n'avait même pas vraiment compris pourquoi ils l'avaient attaqué. Colère et haine lui étaient encore des sentiments inconnus après tout. Un mois auparavant, il ne connaissait que la faim et la douleur. C'était les seules raisons pour lesquelles il avait tué des shinigami. Que ceux-ci puissent désirer venger leurs morts, cela lui restait incompréhensible. 

Car s'il était dur de vivre dans un nouveau corps, la tempête d'émotions sous son crâne était bien plus difficile à supporter pour les deux êtres. Ils riaient, pleuraient, découvraient la tristesse et la joie, avec difficulté, mais ravissement. 

Plus important encore, ils apprenaient à penser. Ils n'étaient plus des bêtes seulement poussées par leurs instincts. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais c'était là la plus belle des victoires qu'ils avaient jamais remporté... 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Plusieurs jours avaient passé, voire semaines. Mais ni Starrk, ni Lilinette ne prêtaient attention au passage du temps. Après une longue errance dans le désert, ils avaient découvert un lieu où des rochers de granit s'élançaient en d'immenses d'aiguilles de pierres vers les cieux. Le vent s'y engouffrait violemment, en un bruit d'apocalypse, mais l'endroit était évité par la plupart des hollows. Mieux encore, il y avait là quelques affleurements de roches qui révélaient des grottes peu profondes, mais idéales pour échapper au froid du Hueco Mundo et aux tempêtes de sables qui le dévastaient périodiquement. 

Starrk et Lilinette s'étaient fait un petit cocon dans l'une de ces grottes. Ils avaient été cherché dans le monde sous le soleil des couvertures de laines comme celles dont il s'étaient couverts la fois précédente. Ils les avaient disposés dans la grotte et avaient ainsi crée un rempart contre le vent et le sable ainsi qu'un endroit où dormir au chaud. Chaque soir, ils s'y blottissaient le plus profondément possible, et, serrés l'un contre l'autre, s'endormaient. Le reste du temps, ils vadrouillaient, seuls ou ensemble. Mais pour Starrk, le meilleur moment du jour était celui où il pouvait entendre dans l'obscurité le souffle de l'enfant endormie. Il se réveillait parfois juste pour s'assurer qu'il l'entendait toujours. Il était toujours étonné du soupir de soulagement qui sortait involontairement de sa bouche lorsqu'il avait la confirmation qu'elle était toujours auprès de lui. 

Ce jour là, Starrk s'était réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude, avant Lilinette. Elle avait l'air de si bien dormir qu'il résista au plaisir de la réveiller en sursaut. Il enfila le bas de son vêtement et sortit de la grotte. 

C'était l'aube. Ou du moins, ce que Starrk avait fini par identifier comme étant l'aube dans cette nuit sans fin qui planait sur le Hueco Mundo. La « nuit » était glaciale et le vent tourbillonnait en rafales dévastatrices. À l' « aube » et au « crépuscule » par contre, une toute légère brise soufflait et l'air, quoique frais, était agréable, presque rafraîchissant. En « journée », le vent tombait totalement, et l'air devenait lourd, étouffant, même si la chaleur n'étais toujours pas au rendez-vous. 

Alors, Starrk préférait l'heure silencieuse et paisible qu'était l'aube. C'était le seul moment où il s'éveillait avec plaisir depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait rêver. Depuis cette découverte, il aurait pu passer sa vie à dormir lui semblait-il. 

Baillant et s'ébrouant comme lorsqu'il était encore un hollow couvert de longs poils bleus, Starrk fit quelques pas hors de la caverne et contempla le sable virevoltant et la lune pleine et basse à l'horizon. 

Il finit par s'installer sur un rocher affleurant le sol et ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver de quoi il rêvait quelques instants plus tôt. 

Il lui semblait se rappeler voler tandis que de la pluie émettait un doux son scintillant et musical et éclatait en traînées d'or sur le sable. C'était étrange et beau, paisible. Mais le rêve était partit maintenant, et ne restait plus qu'une légère frustration. 

Starrk fut dérangé dans ses pensées par un crissement de sable non loin de lui. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il se concentra pour identifier la menace. Reconnaissant l'énergie spirituelle, il ouvrit les yeux. 

À quelques pas devant lui, se tenait le hollow à la carapace d'os blanc qu'il avait rencontré le jour où ils avaient ôté leur masque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il revenait. Il s'aventurait parfois près de leur caverne, et fuyait dès que Starrk ou Lilinette le repéraient. Lilinette disait que c'était une femelle. Starrk, lui, n'avait pas d'opinion à ce sujet. Il n'y voyait même pas d'importance. Mais il prenait toujours garde à ne pas effrayer cet être. Peut être un jour cesserait-il d'avoir peur ? 

Même s'il aimait tendrement Lilinette, Starrk se sentait toujours effroyablement seul. Il avait espéré un moment que les deux shinigami le prendraient dans leur meute. Mais non. Il essaya de cesser d'y penser. Le serrement au cœur revenait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux et à la douleur qu'ils lui avaient infligé. 

Un mouvement du hollow le fit revenir à la réalité. Il s'était encore approché, de sa démarche sinueuse et le frôlait presque. Starrk tendit un bras pour le toucher et l'autre se figea. Puis, voyant qu'on ne l'attaquait pas, il continua à observer Starrk. Celui-ci fut surprit et saisi d'inquiétude quand le hollow tenta de saisir son collier d'os avec sa mâchoire garnie d'une triple rangée de dents aiguës. Mais il ne recula pas. 

Finalement, le hollow s'écarta de deux pas et leva des pattes qui se terminaient par des pinces énormes, aussi grosses que sa tête allongée en un museau plat. De ces pinces, le hollow toucha son propre masque en émettant un chuintement presque inaudible. 

Le cœur de Starrk se serra. Il comprenait. Le hollow, avec ses pinces énormes et ses pattes avant trop courtes, était incapable de saisir son masque comme lui-même l'avait fait. Il distinguait maintenant des marques et des entailles sur le masque. Combien de fois l'être avait-il tenté de détruire ce masque d'os ? Il l'ignorait. Et maintenant, il venait là, au risque de se faire tuer, préférant mourir de la main de Starrk que de continuer à vivre en hollow. S'offrant en sacrifice. 

-T'aider, murmura-t-il. Je vais t'aider. 

-Comment ?, demanda Lilinette qui s'était avancée sans bruit à côté de lui. Nous n'avons plus de griffes. Ni de dents. 

-Nous avons ça, répondit Starrk en montrant ses mains. 

Il saisit le haut du masque du hollow qui se recourbait vers l'arrière, et tira. Le hollow poussa une sorte de hurlement de douleur, mais Starrk persista. Lilinette le rejoignit dans ses efforts, et ils tirèrent, tirèrent. Le hollow protestait violemment. Dans ses yeux globuleux, Starrk lisait de l'effroi, de la rage, et de l'espoir. C'est pourquoi il eut la force de continuer à tirer, désespérément, bien après que Lilinette ait abandonné. Ses mains étaient en sang, il s'écorchait sur les plaques d'os du masque de l'être, mais persistait. 

Enfin, il entendit un craquement, et vit une fissure apparaître dans le masque. Par celle-ci, le sang se mit à perler, et la souffrance de l'être redoubla. Il poussa un hurlement rauque et d'instinct, tenta de repousser Starrk qui agrippait toujours au masque. 

Une des pinces le saisit par l'épaule et l'envoya voler et s'écraser violemment à l'une des aiguilles de pierre les plus proches. Starrk rebondit contre l'aiguille et glissa le long de celle-ci vers le sol. Il le heurta bruyamment, et sentit un pic de roc s'enfoncer dans son côté droit. Il s'évanouit quelques secondes sous le coup de la douleur. 

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Lilinette le regardait avec de la peur dans ses yeux. Il tenta un faible sourire, et se redressa pour observer la blessure. Celle-ci était moins grave qu'il n'avait cru, et il put s'assoir sans trop de difficulté. Lilinette en profita pour lui enrouler son haut de vêtement autour de la blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler. 

Cherchant des yeux le hollow, il découvrit une gigantesque femme dressée, nue, là où se tenait précédemment le hollow. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il pouvait déjà se figurer sa beauté. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit saisi de désir. 

Puis, la femme se retourna. Le haut de son visage était couvert de sang séché, comme lorsque lui même s'était ôté son masque. Le bas de son visage, sa gorge et le haut de ses seins était encore couvert de plaques d'os. Tout le reste de son corps était nu. Elle avait la peau brune, et non pas blanche comme eux deux et les shinigami qu'il avait rencontré. Des cheveux blonds dorés encadraient son visage et tombaient en longues mèches jusqu'à ses hanches.

Oui, songea Starrk, elle était très belle. Ses yeux par contre, étaient entièrement dépourvus de chaleur. On n'y distinguait qu'une tristesse insondable. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et en sortit un long gémissement. 

-Maaal, finit-elle par prononcer avec difficulté.

-Je sais, répondit Starrk en détournant les yeux. Ça fait mal. Ça va passer. 

Il se releva et alla chercher une couverture dans la grotte. 

-Tiens, dit-il en la tendant à la jeune femme noire tout en continuant à regarder ailleurs. Pour toi.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda la jeune femme. 

-Pour ne pas avoir froid. Et c'est... mieux. 

-Mieux ?

Starrk opina de la tête, et la femme noua la couverture de laine autour de ses hanches. Lilinette se planta alors devant elle, la regardant en faisant une petite moue. 

-Maintenant, il te faut un nom !, déclara-t-elle. 

-Nom ? Quoi c'est ? 

-C'est quelque chose rien qu'à toi, répondit Starrk. Pour que les autres puissent te reconnaître comme toi et pas comme un autre.

-Toi... nom ?

-Oui. Coyote Starrk et Lilinette Gingerback. On est un et deux. D'abord un puis deux. 

-Oui. Vu, répondit la jeune femme. Vous enlever masque. Pas réussi. Vous premier ?

-Oui. Et toi deuxième. 

-Alors suis... Secunda ? 

-Si tu veux, acquiesça Starrk.

-Non !, s'exclama Lilinette, et les deux adultes se tournèrent vers elle. Non. Un et deux, pas des noms. Il te faut un nom. 

-Donne alors, quémanda la femme. 

Starrk et Lilinette la regardèrent puis se questionnèrent l'un l'autre.

-Tia ?, proposa l'adulte.

-Hallibel ?, proposa l'enfant. 

-Tia Hallibel ?, répéta la femme de sa voix rauque. C'est... bien. 

Lilinette lui sourit et lui prit la main.

-On va être bien. Trois. Plus jamais seuls. Je vais te montrer tout, tu verra.

Starrk se sentit heureux en voyant la jeune femme se pencher pour suivre l'enfant dans leur caverne. Oui. Maintenant, ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls. Plus jamais. C'était un sentiment merveilleux. Il avait une meute, enfin. 

Un mouvement le fit se retourner. Au-dessus de la tanière, il y avait l'autre hollow qu'ils voyaient souvent. Celui à quatre pattes et aux longs poils bleus vifs qui formaient une crinière le long de son échine. Celui-là n'étais jamais loin. Il espionnait toujours Starrk et Lilinette de loin. Ils s'y étaient habitués et attendaient qu'il daigne s'approcher. Comme à son habitude, le hollow se contenta de l'observer longuement, sa gueule s'ouvrant en un rictus moqueur. 

-Viens, murmura Starrk. Je peux t'aider. Te libérer. 

Mais le félin eut un feulement moqueur et sauta au-dessus de Starrk avant de filer à toute allure vers les aiguilles de pierre. Entre celles-ci, Starrk cru distinguer plusieurs formes mouvantes qui disparurent lorsque le félin s'éloigna dans le défilé de roches. Avais-il des compagnons se demanda l'homme brun. Puis, il se détourna en rejoignit la caverne après un dernier tour d'horizon pour repérer d'autres intrus. Depuis qu'il avait ôté son masque, il avait parfois du mal à sentir à temps les autres énergies spirituelles, même si ça allait un peu mieux. Pour ça comme pour le reste, il devait s'adapter. 

En regardant aux alentours, il vit sur le sol, là où la femelle hollow s'était transformée, un sabre comme ceux des shinigami, mais d'une forme étrange. Il était plus court, et vide au milieu. Cela l'étonna, et il s'approcha. De plus en plus surpris, il décela dans l'arme un écho de l'âme d'Hallibel. Comme il sentait un écho de lui-même en Lilinette. Il saisit avec précaution l'arme, et se redressa. 

Quand il fut certain qu'il n'y avait personne prêt de leur repaire, il rentra dans la grotte. Lilinette finissait de recouvrir de couvertures Tia Hallibel, épuisée par sa transformation. L'enfant vient se blottir aux creux de ses bras. 

-Elle est fatiguée, expliqua-t-elle. Elle a besoin de dormir.

-Je sais. Laissons la faire. Et quand elle sera réveillée, nous irons chasser. Elle aura faim. 

-A trois ce sera plus facile, approuva l'enfant. 

-Et elle a une griffe, fit Starrk en déposant l'arme à côté de lui. Comme les autres. Mais pas comme nous. Pourquoi ?

-On demandera, décida Lilinette. Maintenant, tu te repose. Blessé, fatigué. Tu dors. 

Sans se faire prier davantage, Starrk s'enfonça à son tour dans les couvertures, et Lilinette se glissa entre lui et la femme endormie. L'ancien hollow s'endormit immédiatement, en reniflant leurs odeurs. Une odeur de miel pour la femme endormie, et d'herbe mouillée pour l'enfant. Les odeurs de sa meute. 

Ils furent réveillés tous trois en sursaut. L'écho d'un hurlement de souffrance rebondissait sur les aiguilles de pierre. C'était d'abord un cri d'animal, mais qui se transformait peut à peu en celui d'un homme. 

-C'est l'autre !, s'exclama Lilinette en se redressant. L'autre qui nous suit ! 

-Il a dû détruire son masque lui aussi, compléta Starrk. Il faut l'aider. Il a mal. 

Il rejeta les couvertures et commença à courir vers la source des cris, sans prendre la peine de se vêtir. L'instinct le commandait plus que la raison à cet instant. Il devait vérifier que le hollow allait bien. Pour lui, il faisait déjà partie de la meute. 

Derrière lui, il entendait Lilinette et Tia courir. Sa meute. Sa famille. 

Ils débouchèrent enfin dans le défilé d'où provenait l'énergie spirituelle. Un hollow aux formes d'insectes se penchait vers un corps inanimé, levant une de ses pattes pour l'achever. Les trois anciens hollow se précipitèrent vers lui en criant pour l'effrayer, tout en montant leur pression spirituelle. 

Hallibel avait pensé à prendre son arme en quittant la tanière. Elle tenta de faucher le hollow d'un violent coup de sabre, et celui-ci, inquiété par leur force et leur nombre, préféra fuir le champ de bataille. 

Tandis que Lilinette invectivait le fuyard en hurlant des insultes qu'elle inventait au fur et à mesure, les deux adultes se penchèrent vers le corps. 

Comme ils s'y attendaient, c'était un corps d'homme qui était étendu là, nu, et couvert de sang. Profitant de sa faiblesse, l'insecte géant l'avait attaqué et presque tué. Le ventre de l'ancien hollow n'était qu'une immense plaie. La poitrine de l'homme se soulevait en des spasmes de douleur. Mais il n'était pas inconscient, et il les regardait en souriant d'un air farouche. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de joie et de fierté. C'était un animal blessé, mais vainqueur qui les regardait. Sa main étaient serrée autour de la poignée d'un sabre dans une posture d'attaque et non de défense. Même à moitié mort, tous ses muscles étaient bandés et on le sentait prêt à reprendre la bataille. 

Si la rage et le plaisir de se battre suffisaient à garder un être en vie, Starrk étaient prêt à jurer qu'alors celui-là survivrait. 

Quatre. Ils étaient donc quatre désormais. 


	5. Que les nuits soient notre demeure

Chapitre 5 : Que les nuits soient notre demeure

 

Starrk et Hallibel transportèrent soigneusement le blessé jusqu'à leur grotte. Celui-ci sombra dans l'inconscience à mi-chemin, mais rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire lâcher son arme. 

Ils l'allongèrent au milieu du tas de laine, et se regardèrent, hésitant sur la suite. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient affaire à un blessé l'un et l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il fallait s'en occuper. Bien sûr, ils savaient qu'il fallait empêcher le sang de couler, mais ils hésitaient. Ils avaient peur d'aggraver son état. 

La peur, et en particulier la peur pour l'autre, était une émotion jusque-là inconnue. Elle les minait, et les empêchait d'agir. Ce fut finalement Lilinette qui parvient à les sortir de leur torpeur. D'eux trois, elle était celle qui avait le plus gardé l'instinct du hollow, et elle était moins sensible aux nouvelles émotions qui les envahissaient. 

-Vite !, s'écria-t-elle en passant entre les jambes d'Hallibel pour accéder à la couche du blessé. Il a fièvre et il perd sang ! 

Elle déchira deux des couvertures pour en faire des bandages qu'elle appliqua maladroitement sur le corps du blessé, bientôt aidé par la silencieuse Hallibel. 

Starrk comprit qu'il les gênait en prenant trop de place dans la petite caverne. Il sortit à reculons, et se mit à faire le guet devant l'entrée, guettant tout reiatsu plus fort que la normale. La nouvelle d'une faiblesse d'un Hollow se répandait toujours vite au Hueco Mundo. Il ne fallait pas qu'on vienne les défier maintenant, alors qu'un des leurs était aussi affaibli. 

Il sentait l'insectoïde errer encore non loin, à la limite de sa perception. Mais il était échaudé, et ne viendrait pas plus près, si la garde de Starrk ne baissait pas. 

A l'intérieur de la grotte, il sentait le reiatsu du blessé décroître avec sa force physique. Celle d'Hallibel, par contre, croissait à nouveau, après avoir diminué juste après qu'ils lui aient ôté son masque. Starrk pouvait en jurer, elle était plus puissante qu'auparavant. En serait-il de même pour l'ancien félin ? Il se demanda également s'il en était de même pour lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas libéré son énergie, de peur de blesser ou de tuer ceux qui s'approchaient trop de lui. Depuis bien avant qu'il se soit ôté son masque, jamais il n'avait laissé son reiatsu grandir autant qu'il le pouvait. Et même maintenant, il n'osait pas. 

Pour ce qu'il en savait, il était moins puissant qu'Hallibel. Il était seulement aussi fort que le blessé avant qu'il ne casse son masque. Il préférait ça. Il n'aimait pas être trop fort. C'est pourquoi, même si la curiosité le démangeait quelque peu de le savoir, il n'essaya pas de libérer davantage son énergie. Il se contentait de celle qu'il pensait avoir. Être le plus fort, cela n'avait aucune importance, tant qu'il pouvait faire partie d'une meute. Tant qu'il était assez fort pour les aider, les protéger. 

Starrk ne se voyait pas en chef de meute. Il laissait volontiers la place à un autre, que ce soit Hallibel ou le félin agressif. Lui, il était le loup qui veille pendant que les autres dorment, et leur fait confiance pour faire de même pendant son sommeil, rien de plus. C'était la place qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Mais il était le premier d'entre eux, et cela lui donnerait sans doute des responsabilités. Il soupira de lassitude. 

Son attention se relâcha quelque peu. Il n'y avait pas de danger pour le moment. Il se releva et fit quelques pas dans le sable. Un éclat venait d'attirer son regard. S'approchant, il découvrit l'arme d'Hallibel. Elle avait dû la laisser tomber pendant qu'ils transportaient le blessé. 

Il la prit et l'examina. Elle était étrange, d'une forme différente de celles des shinigamis, ou de celle du félin. Et elle... « sentait », il ne trouvait pas de meilleur mot- comme Hallibel. Un écho de son reiatsu y pulsait. 

Une main brune et ensanglantée se posa brutalement sur son épaule, et Starrk se retourna avec un sursaut d'étonnement. Hallibel le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu m'as surpris, expliqua Starrk. 

Sans répondre, Hallibel saisit l'arme et l'examina avec précaution, un air empreint de méfiance sur sa face. 

-Je ne l'ai pas abimée, se justifia l'arrancar. 

-Je n'aime pas... qu'on touche elle, répondit la grande femme noire d'une voix rauque. 

-Je voulais juste regarder. Tu n'aime pas ? 

-C'est comme toucher moi. 

-Alors, fit Starrk en fronçant les sourcils, l'arme et toi, sont un ? 

-Oui. Je crois. 

-Et autre homme et son épée ? 

-Peut-être. 

-Alors... pourquoi moi et Lilinette n'ont pas d'arme ? 

Hallibel le regarda d'un air songeur. 

-Toi a dit... Elle et toi un. Alors toi son arme, ou elle la tienne. 

Sur ces mots, Hallibel s'éloigna pour s'agenouiller près de l'étang voisin et nettoyer le sang qui recouvrait ses bras et son ventre. 

-Lui... Tercero. Sauvé. Saigne plus, guéris bien. Lilinette veille. 

-Bien, répondit Starrk. 

Il retourna à sa veille silencieuse. Il ferma les yeux pour écouter le désert sans fin du Hueco Mundo. Des fois, il avait l'impression que celui-ci lui parlait. Chaque souffle de vent, chaque grain de sable qui bougeait semblait transmettre un message. En ce moment, le désert lui semblait attentif, et triste. Souffrait-il avec le blessé ? Starrk avait de toute façon l'impression que le Hueco Mundo aimait ses habitants, et les protégeait à sa façon. Ce monde de mort voulais vivre, et aimait sentir les cœurs des arrancars au dessus de lui. Parfois, Starrk révait qu'il était le désert, éternellement endormi. 

Tout en écoutant le sable voler doucement autour de lui, il réfléchissait. 

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. La caverne n'était guère plus qu'un abri sous roche, et si lui et Lilinette pouvaient si pelotonner à leur aise, il serait presque impossible d'y dormir à quatre. Par ailleurs, mieux valait partir loin du territoire du hollow insectoïde qui avait attaqué l'ancien félin. Ils allaient devoir trouver un autre endroit pour dormir, plus loin. Peut être en s'enfonçant dans le dédale d'aiguilles de roches ? 

Il était impossible de vraiment bien dormir dans le désert, parce que le sable risquait de vous engloutir chaque nuit. Et puis, ce n'était pas facile pour les membres d'une meute de se retrouver à un point fixe là où il n'y a aucun repère. Ici par contre, près de la forêt d'aiguilles, il y avait de nombreuses grottes de petite taille. En s'aventurant au milieu des aiguilles de pierres, peut être en trouveraient-ils de plus grandes ? 

Il fallait le tenter. Et retourner dans le monde des vivants pour voler encore des couvertures. Les nuits étaient trop froides pour qui n'avait plus que sa propre peau pour se tenir chaud. Starrk se demandait également si ce monde pouvait leur procurer autre chose. Le Hueco Mundo manquait de tout. Mais le monde humain, malgré la présence de milliers de hollows affamés, avait continué à prospérer, et eux, les âmes sans cœur, ne fabriquaient rien. Il fallait voir ce que ces humains pouvaient leur donner. Ou ce qu'ils pouvaient leur prendre. 

-Je t'y prend à dormir !, cria soudain la voix perçante de Lilinette dans son oreille et Starrk ouvrit brusquement les yeux. 

-Je ne dormais pas, démentit-il avec lassitude. 

-Menteur !, rétorqua, comme il s'y attendait, Lilinette. Tu dormais ! Tu est un flemmard ! Tu dors tout le temps !

Cette enfant n'était donc jamais fatiguée de crier ? Une voix agacée exprima la même opinion derrière lui. 

-Hé la gosse ! Ferme-là ! 

Starrk se retourna. L'homme à la courte chevelure bleue se tenait là, se retenant à un rocher prêt de la caverne pour ne pas tomber. Les lambeaux de couverture autour de son torse étaient couverts de sang, mais il avait l'air en moins mauvais état que le craignait Starrk. Hallibel se rapprocha à son tour, et frôla l'homme du doigt. 

-Tu nous a fait peur. Cru que tu allais mourir. 

-Moi ? Mourir ? Jamais ! Suis trop fort pour ça, déclara l'homme en éclatant de rire. 

-C'est ce qui a failli arriver, répondit sévèrement Starrk. C'est dangereux d'être seul quand on ôte son masque. 

-Je n'ai peur de rien !, cracha l'homme. 

-Mais dois pas mettre en danger les autres, dit Hallibel d'une voix dure en le saisissant par le bras. Tu n'es pas seul tercero. Nous sommes quatre. 

L'homme grogna de mépris. 

-Il te faut un nom, coupa Starrk, voyant Hallibel prête à s'énerver. Veux tu que nous t'en donnions un ? 

-C'est quoi les vôtres ? 

-Coyote Starrk et Lilinette Ginberback.

-Tia Hallibel. 

L'homme réfléchit longuement. Puis il reprit la parole.

-Moi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. 

-Bienvenue, Grimmjow, le salua Starrk. 

Un nouveau grognement fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut, tandis que Grimmjow se laissait tomber sur le sable pour regarder le ciel obscur. Starrk le rejoignit bientôt, tandis que Lilinette courrait se plonger dans l'eau et qu'Hallibell restait debout près d'eux silencieuse. 

-On est les seuls ?, demanda Grimmjow. 

-Oui. A ce que je sais. En tout cas, je suis le premier qu'ils aient rencontré.

-Ils ? Qui ?

-Les shinigamis. Ceux qui nous chassent. 

-Ah eux. Mais ils ne viennent pas ici. 

-Non. Ici nous sommes tranquilles. Mais il y a tous les autres. Les hollows ils les appellent. Ceux qui ont des masques. 

-Ceux qui ont encore des masques, rectifia Grimmjow avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur parce qu'il avait bougé un peu brusquement. Je suis plus fort depuis que j'ai enlevé le masque. Et je pense mieux. Si on les enlève tous, on sera tous plus forts.

-Et les shinigamis ne nous pourchasserons plus, rêva Starrk. 

-Je veux être plus fort, et battre les plus forts que moi. On se battra un jour. 

Starrk ne répondit pas. L'idée de combattre lui déplaisait. Il n'aimait pas ça, même s'il y était souvent obligé. 

Mais l'idée d'ôter leur masque aux autres était bonne. Ces deux-là ne les avaient enlevé que parce qu'ils l'avaient observé. Pourquoi les autres n'auraient pas cette chance ? Oui, décida-t-il, dès qu'ils seraient à nouveau installés, ils partiraient en chasse. Mais pas pour se nourrir, mais pour construire un monde. Une idée grisante. 

Il se laissa enfin glisser dans le sommeil, en songeant à toutes ces nouveautés. Il entendait respirer le féroce Grimmjow et la silencieuse Hallibel près de lui. Avec eux, la vie allait être fatigante. Mais tellement meilleure à vivre ! 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Trois mois passèrent. 

Trois mois, que les quatre arrancar, nom que leur avait attribué Lilinette, passèrent à explorer le désert et à se trouver une maison. Même si le ciel du Hueco Mundo avait quelque chose d'écrasant et de déprimant, Starrk et Hallibel avaient décidé qu'il était trop dangereux pour eux de se rendre dans le monde ensoleillé, ou les shinigamis continuaient de harceller les hollows. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à se réfugier au Hueco Mundo, et des batailles continuelles pour un territoire exténuaient les arrancars. 

Partant de plus en plus vers l'est, ils avaient fini par découvrir une nouvelle forêt d'aiguilles de roches, et dans le dédale de celle-ci, une caverne profonde et vaste, munie d'une source glacée. Ils en avaient fait leur demeure. Ils l'avaient baptisée « Las Noches », Les Nuits. Car dans cet endroit, un lieu glacial et plus obscur encore que le désert infini, ils passaient le moins de temps possible. Ils y dormaient, mais le quittait dès que le froid du désert diminuait. Malgré tout, c'était chez eux. Et ils aimaient Las Noches pour cela. 

Dès l'aube, ils sortaient de la caverne, et l'un d'entre eux, partait chercher de quoi se nourrir, parfois accompagné. Au début, ils avaient tenté d'arracher leur masque aux hollows les plus faibles qui tombaient sous leur main. Mais ceux-ci ne survivaient jamais à la transformation. Alors, ils avaient abandonné, et se nourrissaient de ces minuscules hollows. 

Cette fois, c'était Hallibel qui était partie à la chasse. La voyant disparaître avec cette technique qu'ils avaient découverte, le sonido, Starrk soupira. Hallibel partie, il restait seul avec Grimmjow et Lilinette. Ce qui signifiait des ennuis. 

Lilinette sortit de la caverne en grognant, et shoota vigoureusement dans un caillou qui trainait. Celui-ci émit une parabole avant de s'écraser à une centaine de mètres de là. 

-Y m'énerve Starrk !, s'écria-t-elle. 

-Je sais, répondit celui-ci d'un ton blasé. Mais je te rappelle qu'à chaque fois, c'est toi qui le provoque. Arrête. 

Lilinette le regarda avec une moue boudeuse, mais elle finit par se détourner. Quelques instants après, Grimmjow apparut à son tour, en rage. 

-Faut que tu la r'tienne Starrk ! , dit-il. Un jour, je vais finir par la crever c'te petite chieuse !

Starrk ne répondit pas. Cela n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Grimmjow s'énerverait plus encore et finirait par sortir son arme. Et Starrk n'avait pas envie de se battre. 

Grrimjow s'assit à côté de lui, et entreprit d'aiguiser son sabre. 

-Hallibel est partie chasser ?, demanda-t-il. J'lais pas entendu partir. Cette femme est vraiment pas causante. 

-Oui, elle est parti, répondit Starrk en fermant les yeux. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit l'arrancar se relever. Il se remit à dormir. 

Pendant ce temps, Lilinette observait d'un air renfrogné Grimmjow. S'apercevant qu'il la regardait, elle lui envoya sa plus belle grimace, à laquelle il répondit par un sourire meurtrier. 

Soudain, il releva la tête et huma l'air. 

-Y a un hollow puissant tout près. 

-Vrai ?, demanda Lilinette excitée. On tente de le guérir ? 

Ils jetèrent un regard à Starrk qui ronflait doucement sur sa pierre plate, puis partagèrent un même sourire moqueur et plein de défi. 

Ils partirent d'un même pas de course rapide dans le dédale de rochers, utilisant le sonido pour tenter de distancer l'autre. Pour Lilinette et Grimmjow, le plaisir de la chasse restait intact malgré qu'ils se soient libérés de l'instinct du hollow. Lilinette savait que Starrk était celui d'entre eux qui avait le moins gardé cet instinct. N'était-il pas celui d'entre eux qui avait le plus désiré être autre chose ? 

Lilinette se rendit compte qu'ils pistaient deux proies, deux hollows qui refusaient de se séparer, et s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin dans le dédale de pierre. 

Elle était saisie par une excitation sans nom. Allaient-ils finalement réussir à délivrer d'autres hollows ? Elle l'espérait. Et elle adorerait que l'un d'eux soit un enfant comme elle. Elle s'ennuyait parfois entre les silencieux Starrk et Hallibel et avec le colérique Grimmjow. Elle voulait s'amuser, rire, courir, crier, comme en cet instant de chasse effrénée. 

Finalement, ils acculèrent les deux hollows dans un cul-de-sac. Ils partagèrent un sourire victorieux et s'approchèrent chacun de sa proie. 

C'est alors que le troisième hollow se révéla dans leur dos. Il était presque aussi puissant que Grimmjow. 

-Les deux p'tits sont pour toi gamine, annonça celui-ci avec un sourire. Celui-là et pour moi. 

-Ce soir on sera sept, ajouta Lilinette en joie. 

Starrk serait content. Et elle l'était également. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Au-dessus d'eux, leur reiatsu réduit à un filet indétectable, quatre personnes les observaient, cachés derrière un rocher. 

-C'est fou, murmura un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui s'était allongé et approché au maximum du rebord de la falaise. Vous avez vu ces reiatsu de malade ?

-On a vu, répondit une grande femme noire derrière le rocher. Un air sinistre s'affichait sur son visage. 

-Je n'ai jamais vu de hollow plus puissant que cet homme aux cheveux bleus !, souffla, incrédule un autre jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au visage avenant. 

-Et tu n'a pas tout vu, répondit un homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui grimaçait. D'après Ukitake, le type qui accompagnait la gamine la dernière fois est plus puissant encore. 

-C'est impossible ! Celui-là est déjà presque aussi puissant que la capitaine Unohana ! S'il y en a cent comme eux, le Seireitei est condamné ! 

-Tais toi, ordonna le second homme. La voix porte ici. 

-Et tout n'est pas perdu, le rassura la femme. Notre propre puissance s’accroît d'année en année. Nous sommes supérieurs à ces anciens hollows et...

-Regardez !, les coupa le jeune homme allongé. Il se passe quelque chose.

Tous le rejoignirent en rampant. 

L'homme aux cheveux bleus, qui se battait sabre contre cornes depuis plusieurs heures avec le hollow avait laissé tomber son arme. Il s'accrochait désormais de toutes ses forces au masque d'os du hollow qui tentait de le désarçonner. Près d'eux, l'enfant blonde frappait un des deux hollows avec une pierre acérée sur le visage. 

-Que font-ils ?, s'étonna la femme. 

-C'est comme ça depuis le début il me semble. Ils ne visent que le visage, que ce soit avec le sabre ou les dents et les ongles. Et quand ils frappent ailleurs, c'est pour gêner la mobilité du hollow. Je ne comprends pas vraiment leur but, mais je suis certain que c'est le visage qu'ils visent. 

-Et on dirait que ces hollows ont développé une certaine forme de loyauté, rajouta l'homme brun. Regarder comme les deux plus faibles tentent de rejoindre l'autre. Pour le défendre ?

C'est ce qui semblait effectivement. L'enfant avait de plus en plus de mal à les empêcher d'approcher de l'autre combat. 

Soudain, le hollow à cornes s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. L'homme aux cheveux bleus s'éloigna dans un mouvement qui ressemblait beaucoup au shunpo.

-Je l'ai !, cria-t-il. 

Dans sa main dressée, il tenait la mâchoire d'os du hollow qui continuait à hurler de douleur. Sa force diminuait à toute vitesse et son reiatsu s'échappait de sa blessure. Ce flot empêchait les quatre shinigamis de voir le hollow. 

-Pourquoi faire ça ?, questionna la femme. Il ne l'a pas tué. Est-ce un jeu où il faut faire souffrir l'autre ? 

Personne ne lui répondit. Le rideau de reiatsu se dissipait, et la forme qu'ils distinguait maintenant était clairement humaine. 

Les deux hollows se précipitèrent près de la forme allongée. La petite fille les avait laissé passer cette fois. 

Le jeune homme blond regarda le fragment de mâchoire s'évaporer dans la main de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Puis, il regarda les hollows tourner avec précaution leur compagnon, et il hoqueta. 

C'était désormais une superbe femme aux cheveux verts, mais couverte de sang. 

-Voilà comment ils se transforment, souffla l'autre blond, éberlué. 

-Ce n'est pas qu'une transformation, repris le premier. Leur reiatsu change j'ai l'impression. Ils font plus qu'évoluer. Ils transcendent leurs limites, et se rapprochent du shinigami.

-Est-ce possible ?

-Regardez. A côté de la femme. Elle n'avait pas de sabre tout à l'heure. Elle vient de l'obtenir. Elle est aussi proche du shinigami que du hollow désormais. 

Tous les quatre frissonnèrent.

La jeune femme bougea et murmura quelque chose, inaudible à cette distance. Mais aussitôt, les deux autres hollows s'arrachèrent à leur tour leur masque. Les quatre observateurs voyaient déjà des légions d'hommes-hollows à la puissance amoindrie, mais prêts à attaquer la Soul Society. 

-Heureusement qu'ils ne sont guère plus intelligents que des bêtes, nota le jeune homme blond. Ukitake-san a dit que celui qu'il a vu avait du mal à aligner des phrases cohérentes. 

-T'est pas fou Grimmjow ?, résonna alors la voix de l'enfant dans tout le défilé. T'a vu l'état de ton ventre ? Putain, mais t'est malade quand tu te bat toi ! Ça te vient pas à l'idée de te protéger ?

-J'temmerde, répondit l'autre sur le même ton. Elle m'a pris par surprise c'est tout. Ça va pas m'tuer. 

La gamine lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe avant de rejoindre les anciens hollows. 

-Je compatis, murmura l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle a le même coup de pied qu'Hiyori. La vie ne doit pas être facile pour ce Grimmjow. 

-Bah, répondit l'autre blond, la jeune femme va le réconforter. On trouve toujours du réconfort quand on a des pectoraux pareils. 

-Pas faux, sourit la brune. J'en ferais bien mon quatre heures. 

Deux autres anciens hollows, un homme et une femme arrivèrent à cet instant dans le défilé. 

-Lilinette !, cria l'homme. Tu est blessée ! 

-C'est rien Starrk. T'affole pas. C'est qu'une égratignure. Mais regarde Starrk ! Regarde Hallibel! Il y a trois nouveaux arrancars ! 

La femme blonde leva alors le regard vers le refuge des shinigamis.

-On nous observe, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide. 

En jurant, la grande femme brune activa un sort de téléportation. Une fois en sécurité, les quatre intrus se regardèrent. 

-La Soul Society doit être informée. La guerre contre les hollows prend aujourd'hui un autre cours, je le crains. Et Ukitake s'est trompé. Ceux-là sont intelligents. 

-Remporterons-nous jamais la victoire ?

Nul ne répondit à cette question. 


	6. Des temps troubles

Chapitre 6 : Des temps troubles

 

Le capitaine Ukitake était en train de lire à la lueur d'une chandelle quand on frappa à sa porte. Replaçant son haori sur ses épaules, il se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Il passa devant l'autel funéraire de sa défunte épouse, et ferma les yeux un bref instant pour la saluer mentalement. Deux cent ans après sa mort, la douleur de la perte n'avait presque pas diminuée. 

A la porte, c'était l'une de ses sœurs qui l'attendait, prête à toquer à nouveau. Elle tenait son plus jeune fils dans ses bras. 

-Qu'y a-t-il Yoshie ?, demanda Ukitake. Tu as besoin d'aide ? 

-Non Jyushiro. Je voulais juste te dire que le capitaine Kyouraku est là pour te voir. Je l'ai fait entrer dans ton bureau. 

-Merci Yoshie, sourit Jûshiro. Je vais voir ce qu'il me veut. 

Sa sœur lui renvoya un sourire fatigué et repartit vers ses appartements, essayant de calmer son fils qui recommençait à pleurer. Elle avait l'air exténuée. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Depuis que son époux et leur plus jeune frère étaient morts, tués par des hollows deux mois auparavant dans le monde réel, elle et leur autre sœur devaient s'occuper seules de sept enfants en bas âge. La famille Ukitake était l'une des plus fécondes du Seireitei, mais avec les attaques recrudescentes de hollows jusqu'au rukongai, Yoshie et Taeko peinaient à s'occuper de la maison. 

Jûshiro nota dans un coin de sa tête de penser à une solution pour qu'elles puisse se reposer, et rejoignit son bureau. 

Il y retrouva Shunsui qui dégustait une tasse de saké, mais aussi Kaien, son nouveau vice-capitaine. Tous deux buvaient silencieusement. Une ride d'inquiétude se voyait sur le front du vieil ami de Jûshiro. Celui-ci les rejoignit autour de la petite table, et se servit à son tour, attendant de voir ce dont ils venaient lui parler. 

-La patrouille est revenue du monde des Hollows, commença abruptement Shunsui. 

Jyûshiro se figea un instant, puis repris contenance. 

-Si tu viens m'en parler le premier, c'est qu'elle a appris quelque chose sur 8945 ? 

-Oui et non, débuta avec hésitation Shunsui. En fait nous avons la confirmation que c'est bien lui qui a tué Chizue cette nuit-là. Nous savons comment les hollows se transforment. 

-Comment ?

-En s'arrachant le masque, continua Kaien. Ils prennent alors une forme humaine et acquierrent un sabre. Le vice-capitaine Urahara a émit l'hypothèse qu'ils « cassent » ainsi la limite entre le hollow et le shinigami. Il n'y a pas de preuve pour le moment, mais il est possible également qu'ils puissent de là atteindre le shikai, voire même le bankai. 

-Et ils sont plus nombreux qu'on ne le pensait. On était au courant pour 8945 et la gamine, et cette femme blonde que la patrouille précédente avait remarquée, mais il y en a désormais quatre de plus. Selon Yoruichi, le plus faible a le niveau d'un troisième siège. Les plus forts... dépassent Yami-ji. 8945 est de ceux-là. 

-Quand nous l'avons rencontré ce n'était pas le cas pourtant, marmonna Jyûshiro. Il y a six mois, il était de la même puissance que Yoruichi ou Shinji ! 

-Kisuke va nous pondre une théorie là-dessus d'ici quelques jours, déclara Shunsui avec un grand sourire. Il marmonnait tout seul pendant toute la durée de la réunion. C'est à se demander ce qu'il fait dans la deuxième division ! Il n'a rien d'un geôlier ou d'un assassin. 

-Il fait du bon travail et à l'air de s'y plaire, le coupa Jyûshiro. C'est l'essentiel. Il y a d'autres nouveautés sinon ?

-Deux conclusions peuvent être tirées pour le moment, répondit Kaien. D'abord, que ces anciens hollows vivent en groupe, et ne cherchent pas à s'étriper à vue. Ensuite, qu'ils ont acquis un langage développé. De là à déduire qu'il y a une sorte de « société hollow », il n'y a qu'un pas...

-Que la chambre des 46 refuse de franchir pour le moment, le coupa Shunsui avec un ton dur. 

Kaien s'inclina en un geste d'excuse. 

Jyûshiro laissa le silence s'installer pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était des nouvelles inquiétantes. Mais pas totalement inattendues. Après tout, la montée en puissance des hollows n'était pas récente. Depuis leur première apparition, avant même sa naissance, les hollows, d'abord particulièrement faibles, n'avaient fait que s'améliorer. Ils étaient aujourd'hui bien plus forts qu'au début, physiquement bien sûr, mais leurs pouvoirs aussi s'étaient améliorés et étaient devenus plus meurtriers.

Heureusement, il en était de même allé de même pour les shinigami. Le jour où il était devenu capitaine, Jyûshiro avait une force comparable à celle d'un des plus faibles membres de la quatrième division d'aujourd'hui. Il faisait alors partie des plus puissants. Mais il s'était amélioré, et tous les shinigami avec lui. Chaque génération de shinigami naissait plus forte que la précédente. 

Malgré tout, cette force acquise au fil des siècles ne leur avait jamais permis de détruire les hollows. Tout au plus avaient-ils réussi à les chasser définitivement de la Soul Society, trois cent ans plus tôt, et après presque trois mille ans de batailles incessantes. Par trois fois, le Seireitei avait failli être englouti sous les hordes de hollows qui l'attaquaient. 

Quoi qu'ils fassent, les hollows étaient toujours plus nombreux qu'eux, et plus forts que la plupart des shinigamis. Jusqu'à récemment. Depuis trente ans, la chambre des 46 et la dimension royale envisageaient même de reconquérir le monde humain dévasté par les hollows affamés. 

Mais aujourd'hui, à nouveau, les hollows reprenaient de l'avance. Ils avaient découvert ce nouveau monde, comme Yamamoto avait découvert la Soul Society, trois mille ans plus tôt. 

Réussiraient-ils à égaler, à surpasser ces hollows aux visages humains ? 

Jyûshiro l'espérait. Mais il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps à une victoire possible. 

Il entendit Kaien se relever, et il redressa la tête. 

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée capitaine, s'inclina le jeune homme. Je vais vous laisser si vous le permettez. Je crains que nous n'ayons guère le temps de dormir ces prochains mois, et la division va avoir du travail...

-Dormez-bien alors Kaien. Je tâcherai de revenir à la division dans les prochains jours. 

-Ne vous forcez pas surtout. Je puis tenir les rênes de la division seul quelques temps. Revenez en bonne santé, c'est tout ce que nous vous demandons. 

Sur ces dernières recommandations, le jeune vice-capitaine quitta la pièce. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux un moment, attendant de voir lequel des deux prendrait la parole le premier. 

Ce fut Jyûshiro qui craqua le premier. 

-Kaien aurait pu venir me faire ce rapport tout seul. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre que tu voulais me dire ?

-Rien de spécial en fait. Je voulais savoir comment tu réagirai à ces nouvelles.

Shunsui parlait avec prudence. Il lui cachait quelque chose, songea Jyûshiro. Non, il y avait plutôt de la méfiance dans sa voix. C'était étonnant. 

-Tu te méfiais de ma réaction, c'est cela ? Que craignait-tu mon ami ? Que je me précipite dans le monde des Hollows pour pourchasser 8945 ?

-Un peu, oui, répondit Shunsui en souriant. 

Ce n'était pas la vérité, Jyûshiro le sentait. 

-Regarde-moi Shunsui, lui reprocha-t-il doucement. Je suis alité depuis plus d'un mois. Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de me battre dans cet état. Nous sommes amis depuis quoi ? Deux mille ans maintenant ? Ne gâchons pas cette amitié en nous mettant à nous mentir l'un l'autre. 

Shunsui lui offrit un sourire d'excuse et reposa sa tasse de saké.

-Tu as raison, comme toujours. 

-Alors ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je m'inquiète pour toi Jyûshiro. Bientôt, nous devrons nous battre contre ces nouveaux hollows. Que feras-tu ?

-Je me battrait comme tous les capitaines, répondit Jyûshiro d'une voix glaciale. C'est là quelque chose que tu n'a pas à demander. 

-Et je ne le demanderai pas normalement. Mais les choses ne seront pas comme d'habitude. Que fera tu si tu te retrouve face à 8945 ? 

-Je le tuerai !, s'écria Jyûshiro en se dressant subitement. 

Il cligna des yeux. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Il ne réagissait jamais ainsi. Jyûshiro était fier de pouvoir toujours cacher ses émotions et de toujours penser rationnellement, de ne jamais s'emporter, tout en restant humain et compatissant. C'était une forme d'orgueil d'être ainsi fier de ses qualités, et il tentait toujours de museler ce sentiment. Il n'avait pas à en être fier. 

Mais là, cette colère, cette haine, ce n'était pas lui. Il eut honte de son comportement.

-Tu vois ?, poursuivit Shunsui tandis qu'il se rasseyait. Dès qu'on parle de ce hollow, tu ne pense plus rationnellement. C'est l'assassin de ta femme je sais, et c'est normal que tu veuille qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait. 

-Puis-je penser autrement ? Je l'aimais... Je ne me suis jamais remis de sa mort tu sais ?

-Je sais. Je l'aimais beaucoup aussi, presque comme une sœur. Et je veux aussi que sa mort sois vengée. Mais j'ai peur que tu y arrive. 

-Peur ?

Les sourcils du capitaine de la treizième division se froncèrent à nouveau. 

-Je te parle en ami Jyûshiro. Tu est un excellent capitaine et meneur d'hommes. Meilleur que moi, dans les deux cas. Mais moi, si on m'ordonne de tuer, je le fais, sans état d'âme. Si la victoire est à ce prix. Toi, tu ne le ferai pas. Tu trouverai une autre solution. Moi les hollows je les tue. Toi, tu les libère de leur sort. Et je me demande... Si tu peux te battre contre un monstre masqué, pourra tu le faire contre un être d'apparence humaine ? 

Jyûshiro ne répondit pas.

-Pourras-tu ?

-Oui. 

-Sans remords ?

-Si bien sûr. Je me demanderai toujours si j'ai eu raison de le faire, si j'ai eu tord de céder à cette colère qui me ronge, si je n'aurai pas achevé un hollow dont l'interrogatoire aurait apporté des réponses sur ces nouveaux hollows. Mais je dois le faire. Et son apparence ne change rien au fait que cet être n'ait pas de cœur. 

-J'espère pour toi qu'il en sera ainsi. Et que tu éteindra enfin cette soif de vengeance qui te ronge. 

Shunsui se leva sans attendre de réponse. Et Jyûshiro ne se sentait pas la force de tenter encore de le rassurer, sans savoir s'il disait lui même la vérité, ou s'il se mentait à lui-même. 

Après un moment à rester assis à s'interroger, il éteignit les lumières et regagna sa chambre. Il était fatigué, et sentait la fièvre proche de le reprendre. En passant dans le couloir, il entendit une voix d'enfant pleurer, et Yoshie chantonner une berceuse pour le rendormir. 

Pour eux au moins, pour ses neveux et nièces, ses sœurs, ses subordonnés, il devrait en être capable. Tuer l'assassin de Chizue, pour protéger les siens d'abord, pour se venger ensuite.

Il en serait capable. Il le savait. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Kisuke se réveilla en sursaut, avec l'impression persistante d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. D'essentiel même. Mais impossible de se rappeler quoi. Il songea d'abord à se rendormir, mais finit par se redresser en baillant. Il s'habilla, et rejoignit la salle à manger des officiers de la deuxième division tout en se grattant la tête d'un geste machinal. 

Il se servit une tasse de thé, piqua un pain sur l'assiette de Soi Fon, et s'assit le plus loin possible de la troisième siège qui le regardait d'un air ulcéré. 

Il s'apprêtait à avaler sa première bouchée lorsqu'on lui tapa violemment sur la tête. 

-T'est encore là Kisuke !, s'exclama Yoruichi d'une voix qui hésitait entre la colère et l'amusement. Qu'est ce que tu fout ?

Le vice-capitaine la regarda quelques secondes. De quoi parlait-elle ? Puis, il se souvient de ce qu'il avait oublié, et avec un glapissement, se précipita jusque dans sa chambre. Tout en réunissant à la hâte quelques papiers éparpillés, il regarda l'heure avec inquiétude, et se rasséréna légèrement. 

Il n'était que huit heures et demi. S'il se dépêchait, il serait à l'heure au rendez-vous que lui avait fixé la chambre des quarante six. De justesse. 

Il partit à toute vitesse. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est devant une assemblée silencieuse et camouflée derrière des panneaux de soie qu'il termina d'exposer ce que les rares incursions au monde hollow leur avait permis d'apprendre. 

Et ce n'était pas grand chose. 

Après avoir fini, Kisuke resta un moment les bras ballants devant les membres de la chambre, incertain de la suite. 

-Vice-capitaine Urahara ?, l'interrogea l'un des conseillers voilés. Que préconiseriez-vous de faire dans ces circonstances ? 

-Euh... Selon moi, je crois que la priorité serait sans doute d'envisager la création d'un département scientifique au sein du Seireitei, bafoua Kisuke avant de prendre peu à peu confiance en lui. Il serait constitué de shinigamis chargés de récupérer des données sur le terrain, et d'étudier les hollows qu'on capturerait. En fait... je me demande pourquoi il n'y a jamais eu de telle division. Ça aurait été très utile parfois. 

-On ne vous a pas demandé de critiquer la forme actuelle du Seireitei, le coupa une voix de femme d'un ton sec. 

-Oh euh, pardon. Je disais pas que c'était une erreur, juste...

Kisuke se tut, affreusement gêné.

-En bref, une telle division pourrait analyser les forces et faiblesses des hollows et les retourner contre eux. Il serait envisageable de...

-Sortez Urahara Kisuke, et attendez que nous vous rappelions, le coupa une seconde voix. 

Sans protester, Kisuke quitta l'immense pièce ronde. La porte se referma en un bruit sourd et il entendit les verrous se remettre en place. La chambre délibérait.

Il fit les cent pas devant la porte pendant presque deux heures avant qu'on le laisse, enfin, rentrer à nouveau. 

À peine fut-il arrivé au centre de la salle qu'une des silhouette se leva et prit la parole. 

-Urahara Kisuke. L'an prochain, lorsque le poste de capitaine de capitaine de la douzième division sera déclaré vacant, vous vous présenterez comme candidat à sa succession. 

Kisuke resta un moment ébahi. Bien sûr, il savait que la chambre tentait toujours de diriger en sous main le choix des capitaines, mais qu'ils aillent jusqu'à prévoir une vacance dans les sièges de capitaines, ça, c'était nouveau pour lui. 

-Vous serez alors chargé de transformer cette division de sorte à en faire une unité spécialisée dans le soutien scientifique. 

Kisuke retint à grand peine un sourire d'enfant. Son rêve de toujours se réalisait, enfin. 

-Vous serez dans l'obligation de nous faire un rapport tous les six mois de l'avancée de vos recherches, et notre autorisation sera obligatoire pour que l'une de vos inventions soit utilisée en dehors de votre division. Si un objet est d'une nécessité urgente, vous pourrez demander un entretien rapide. Vous n'avez aucune restriction dans le choix de vos recherches, et votre division sera gratifiée d'un plus grand budget que les autres la première année. Par ailleurs, vous présenterez cette idée d'une division scientifique comme votre idée, développée sans une autorisation particulière de la Chambre. Seul le capitaine-commandant sera au courant. 

Le sourire se transforma en grimace. En gros, il était sous l'autorité directe et exclusive de la Chambre. Cette ingérence ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre. L'enjeu était mille fois trop important. 

-Vous aurez également la priorité sur le choix des recrues de l'académie la première année. Et faire des propositions à tous ceux que vous voulez.

Le représentant de la Chambre avait accentué le « tous ceux ». Le message était clair. S'il voulait embaucher l'un de ses prisonniers du nid des asticots, il avait l'autorisation. Un ou deux psychopathes en liberté ne dérangeaient pas la Chambre, pourvu qu'ils servent le Seireitei. Ça, c'était quelque chose pour lui dorer la pilule. Ils lui donnaient Kurotsuchi Mayuri. 

Ils allaient donc mettre une exigence de plus, et la note allait être très salée. 

-Vous pouvez entamer des recherches sur ce que vous voulez, mais vous devrez vous lancer sur un projet avec une priorité absolue. Nous voulons des résultats, et vite. 

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?, demanda Kisuke avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix. 

-La hollowmorphose. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Yoruichi rejoignit Kisuke dans la grotte qui leur servait de lieu d’entraînement dès qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas rentré après sa convocation. 

S'il voulait rester seul, c'est qu'on lui avait demandé quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas et à laquelle il voulait réfléchir. Mais toutes les décisions que Kisuke prenait en restant seul étaient cataclysmique. Yoruichi avait donc appris à le rejoindre au plus vite dans ces cas là. 

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda lancer des cailloux le plus loin possible pendant plusieurs minutes. 

-Ces hollows sont des hollows qui ont cassé la limite entre le monstre et le shinigami, finit par dire Kisuke d'une voix dure. Cela, c'est moi qui l'ait compris et appris à tout le monde. Et si j'avais eu tort ?

-Bien sûr que non !, s'exclama Yoruichi qui ne comprenait pas où son tortueux ami voulait en venir. La Soul Society avait besoin de ces informations. Maintenant, lutter contre ces nouveaux hollows sera plus facile. 

-Mais le prix à payer ne me plait pas. 

-Ça n'a pas à te plaire ou à te déplaire Kisuke ! Tu sert la Soul Society ! 

-Il y a quelque chose que je n'avais pas mis dans mon rapport. Si on peut casser la paroi entre le hollow et le shinigami, l'inverse est potentiellement faisable. 

Yoruichi se tut, incertaine.

-Mais le conseil l'a quand même compris. Je vais devenir capitaine et découvrir le secret de la hollowmorphose. Et, petit détail pour eux, la dernière fois que ça a été tenté, tous les sujets sont morts ou devenus fous. 

-Attend... tu veux dire que ça a déjà été tenté ? Et comment le sait-tu ?

-Voyons Yoruichi... Je garde le nid des asticots. Il y a là bas cent vingt neuf prisonniers dont quarante sept fous à lier. Les autres le deviendront tôt où tard à force d'être enfermés. J'ai passé du temps à parler avec chacun d'eux. Ils en ont de belles à raconter... J'ai fini par comprendre quelques détails sur de sales histoires à travers leurs discours incohérents. La Chambre sait que la hollowmorphose est très dangereuse. Ils ne l'ont pas dit, mais il était sous-entendu que je pourrai avoir autant de « cobayes » que je le désire. Tu vois le topo ?

-Tu as raison, ça sent mauvais.... 

-Et autre chose. Le vieux est au courant. Il se traficote quelque chose ici... Et je n'aime pas ça. 

-En même temps, ce serait mentir que dire que tout ça est étonnant. Tu est surpris toi ?

-Non Yoruichi. Juste choqué de voir jusqu'où le Seireitei est prêt à aller pour détruire les hollows. Et de voir que je suis prêt à faire ces recherches pour les même raisons. 

-Il faut faire passer le devoir avant les sentiments parfois, poursuivi la capitaine en se relevant. On y va ?

Kisuke sourit indolemment et bascula sur le dos. 

-Je sais pas... Une petite sieste ça te dit ? Juste pour rendre ta petite vice-capitaine folle de rage ? 

Yoruichi s'allongea à côté de lui en riant. Mais son rire sonnait faux, et le front de Kisuke se plissait sous l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait. 


	7. Le prix de la quiétude

Un peu plus d'un an avait passé depuis qu'on avait parlé de la possibilité que Kisuke Urahara devienne le capitaine de la douzième division. Cela faisait en fait pile un mois qu'il avait été nommé, et qu'il avait pu commencer ses expériences pour vérifier les théories qu'il avait développé pendant l'année écoulée. Et bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, il était horrifié de ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. On lui demandait de créer des monstres. D'ôter leur âme et leur cœur à des shinigami. Car n'était-ce pas ça, un hollow ? 

Il n'y avait jamais eu de survivants aux expériences qui avaient été faites avant lui. Il avait pu lire les descriptions des corps des cobayes. Ils étaient morts, étouffés par une bave blanche qui sortait de leur bouche et se solidifiait peu à peu en masque. Aucun trou n'était apparu à la place de leur cœur, pas plus que les « nouveaux hollows » voyaient celui-ci se reboucher. 

C'était significatif, mais Kisuke peinait à comprendre de quoi. En fait, malgré son intelligence qu'il savait immense, et toutes les connaissances du Seireitei mises à sa disposition, il ne comprenait quasiment rien au processus qui transformait un hollow en shinigami, ou l'inverse. 

Toutes ses expériences se concluaient par un échec. 

Et aujourd'hui, il était à nouveau convoqué par la Chambre. Et il ne doutait pas un instant que celle-ci allait lui asséner reproche sur reproche de n'avoir pas avancé d'un pas dans ses recherches. 

Arrivant devant la porte du bâtiment qui contenait la Chambre, il respira un grand coup pour se donner une contenance. Il avait mal à la tête, avant même que quoi que ce soit ne se soit passé. D'avance, il savait qu'il allait détester cette journée. Tenant de contenir son sentiment d'inquiétude, Kisuke entra. 

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, presque douze heures plus tard, une envie de vomir se disputait avec celle de réduire le Seireitei en cendres.

Comment ? 

Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils se montrer si peu soucieux de la vie des autres ? 

Lorsque Kisuke avait expliqué que ses premières théories ne menaient à rien de concret, qu'il avait besoin de temps pour les affiner avant de faire davantage de tests, on lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir fait plus de tests. Les prisonniers du nid des asticots, lui avait-on clairement dit, n'étaient encore vivants que pour ce genre de choses. Il était arrivé quand Kisuke en était le gardien, que des shinigamis mandés par la dimension royale ou le Chambre viennent chercher un prisonnier. Étaient-ils tous morts dans des expériences ignobles ? 

Kisuke était un shinigami depuis longtemps, il savait qu'une guerre comme celle qui les opposait aux Hollows depuis presque trois mille ans provoquait des pertes inévitables. Mais ces hommes avaient été sous sa responsabilité. Et en un mois, il avait dû en sacrifier quatre pour tester ses théories, en vain. Ils étaient morts pour rien, et combien les suivraient ? 

Au quatrième mort, il avait décidé de ne plus faire d'expériences tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de ses théories. Et il avait eu une idée. Ou plutôt, il était revenu à une ancienne idée. 

Le Hogyoku.

Il l'avait crée voilà deux semaines, mais ne l'avait pas encore testé. Il ne savait pas si cela marcherait, et n'osait rien tenter. Pas sans être sûr que l'expérience marcherait, et que le sujet survivrait. 

Mais tous ses discours de protestations devant la chambre n'avaient servi à rien. On les avait ignorés, et on l'avait félicite pour son travail. Puis ordonné d'utiliser le Hogyoku. Ils n'avaient même pas parlé de tests. C'était sur des capitaines et des vice-capitaines qu'il emploierait le Hogyoku, afin que les « Vizards », comme seraient nommés ces shinigamis modifiés, puissent être immédiatement utilisés en combat. Ils étaient huit à s'être portés volontaires, dont Hiyori Sarugaki, sa propre vice-capitaine. 

Il avait l'impression d'être un savant fou... Où était l'humanité dans ce qu'on lui demandait de faire ? L'avaient-ils perdu ? Et si oui, pour quoi se battaient-ils ? 

-Bonjour capitaine.

Il sursauta. Son troisième siège, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, l'attendait à l'entrée de sa division qu'il avait rejoint machinalement, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées. 

Mayuri le scrutait attentivement, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Kisuke se demanda s'il avait bien fait de le faire libérer. Mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que sans lui pour l'épauler, ses recherches n'auraient menées à rien. L'homme était peut-être fou et dangereux, mais c'était un excellent scientifique. Le tout était de le surveiller.

-Alors capitaine, vous avez leur autorisation pour continuer ?, demanda Mayuri avec une étincelle d'impatience et de joie dans les yeux. 

Kisuke retient un frisson de dégout devant le plaisir visible de ce psychopathe. 

-Oui j'ai leur autorisation. Nous avons en fait l'ordre de démarrer immédiatement la transformation des volontaires. Voici la liste de ceux-ci Mayuri. Faites les prévenir, et dites leur que je veux les voir dans mon bureau un par un avant de commencer. Faites venir Hiyori tout de suite d'ailleurs. 

Le troisième siège s'éloigna rapidement en chantonnant. 

Kisuke éteignit les interrogations et les inquiétudes qui l'envahissaient à nouveau, et rejoignit le laboratoire. 

La gamine braillarde qui lui servait de vice-capitaine l'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. 

-Vous m'avez demandé capitaine ?, demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle entra en traînant les pieds d'une voix ennuyée. 

Elle en voulait toujours à Kisuke d'avoir remplacé sa précédente capitaine, et il ne savait jamais comment la prendre. La moitié du temps elle l'insultait, l'autre elle le frappait, et de temps en temps se contentait de l'ignorer totalement. 

Et maintenant, il apprenait qu'elle désirait devenir une vizard... Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on choisir la hollowmorphose ? 

-Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi avoir accepté de servir de cobaye à cette hollowmorphose ? C'est dangereux, douloureux, et je ne sais même pas si ça marchera. 

Hiyori le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants. 

-Vous êtes un faible, capitaine. Vous n'êtes pas capable de faire des sacrifices. Moi je le suis. C'est notre devoir en tant que soldats du Seireitei. Il faut finir cette trop longue guerre. Je laisserai pas les nouveaux hollows grandir en nombre et s'organiser suffisamment pour revenir assiéger la Soul Society, comme il y a deux cent ans. S'il faut perdre une partie de nous pour le faire, nous le ferrons. 

Sans un mot de plus Hiyori quitta la pièce. 

-Elle a raison tu sais. 

Kisuke se retourna et vit Hirako qui se tenait appuyé à l'autre porte du laboratoire, les bras croisés et l'air décontracté. Le capitaine aux longs cheveux blonds s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce. 

-Tu n'est devenu capitaine que grâce à tes compétences scientifiques. Dans ce secteur là, tu est un génie. C'est indéniable. Mais il faut que tu grandisse. Tu est capitaine maintenant, et cela veut dire que tu dois être capable de faire des sacrifices. La vie de tes hommes ne vaut pas grand chose, la tienne ou la mienne non plus, seule la survie de la Soul Society compte. 

-Je sais que je suis parfois un peu... dispersé, et que j'ai du mal à m'adapter mais... je vais y arriver Hirako. Il me fait juste un peu de temps.

-Du temps, nous n'en avons pas. Ces hollows ne vont pas attendre que nous soyons prêts et que notre niveau de reiatsu ait à nouveau surpassé le leur. Alors vous allez utiliser votre « Hogyoku », comme on vous l'a ordonné, sur nous. Nous sommes prêts à prendre le risque. 

Kisuke hocha silencieusement la tête. 

-Vous avez raison. Et je sais que la hollowmorphose est la clé de notre victoire mais... Ce qui me gène, c'est que ce n'est absolument pas au point ! Je pourrai tous vous tuer !

Il omit de préciser à quel point il doutait des décisions de la Chambre. 

Hirako lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule. 

-Nous avons tous pleinement confiance en toi. Allons-y. 

Kisuke suivit Hirako en grimaçant. 

Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il aurait donné sa vie pour le Seireitei sans la moindre hésitation bien sûr, mais pas celle de ses hommes. Parce qu'il en était responsable, et qu'être un shinigami, c'était être un protecteur. Et il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire soit un acte de protection. 

Il se força à rejoindre ses huit cobayes, et sortit le Hogyoku du coffre-fort où il l'avait enfermé. En fermant les yeux pour une prière peut-être vaine, il libéra le pouvoir du Hogyoku. 

La pièce s'illumina d'une lueur argentée tandis que le Hogyoku œuvrait. Tout se déroulait bien, pour le moment, et Kisuke envisageait de calmer un peu son anxiété.

Puis, tout dérapa. L'énergie sortait trop vite du Hogyoku, et en trop grande quantité. Kisuke n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter, et tout s'emballa. Kisuke le savait, il était trop tôt pour utiliser le Hogyoku. Il n'étais pas au point. Il aurait dû falloir des années avant qu'il soit possible de l'utiliser sans danger. Il n'aurait jamais dû obéir aux ordres de la chambre. 

Un flash noir envahit la pièce, et Kisuke perdit conscience. En heurtant le sol, il entendit un hurlement sourd et strident, comme la voix d'un hollow. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Kisuke porta machinalement sa main à sa tempe douloureuse. Il sentait un rayon de soleil sur son crâne, mais il ne voyait rien. En tâtonnant, il découvrit un bandage qui recouvrait ses yeux. Il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées, et ne savait plus vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé. 

-Où suis-je ?, demanda-t-il incertain. 

-A votre avis ?, lui demanda la voix hautaine et méprisante de Soi-Fon à quelques pas de lui. 

Il grimaça. De toutes les personnes qu'il aurait souhaité à son chevet, c'était bien la dernière qui était là à côté de lui. 

-Connaissant votre profond amour pour moi petite Soi-Fon, je gagerai que je suis au cachot, rétorqua-t-il amusé. Il y a d'autres façons de me dire que vous m'aimez vous savez ? Et...

-Vous y êtes, le coupa la troisième siège. 

-Pardon ?, demanda-t-il, interloqué.

-Vous êtes dans les cachots de la quatrième division, où l'on vous soigne pour vos blessures, reprit Soi-Fon d'une voix où perçait la jubilation. Malheureusement, il semble que vous allez retrouver la vue. Pas comme si vous alliez la garder longtemps remarquez, vu que vous allez être jugé dans la semaine.

-Jugé ?, demanda Kisuke qui tentait de ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique. 

Que s'était-il passé ? Quelque chose de grave, mais il ne savait plus quoi. Un court traumatisme dû au choc supposa-t-il, sans pouvoir être certain de quoi que ce soit. 

-Pour la transformation illégale en hollows et l'assassinat de huit officiers du Seireitei, cracha Soi-Fon. 

Tout revient soudainement à l'esprit de Kisuke. Il avait perdu le contrôle du Hogyoku, comme il le craignait. Il y avait eu une explosion, un cri...

Il s'apprêtait à demander plus de détails, mais les paroles de Soi-Fon lui parvinrent enfin au cerveau. Il failli éclater de rire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas deviné que cela se passerait ainsi s'il échouait ? La Chambre des 46 tenait à rester pure et blanche. Et dire que lors de son audience, ils avaient même insisté pour qu'il leur laisse toutes ses notes ! Ils avaient vraiment tout prévu. Désormais, il était un assassin, et Kurotsuchi ou un autre, moins génial mais moins taraudé par des questions de morales, prendrait la suite de ses recherches. Si l'expérience ratée n'avait pas coûté au Seireitei huit de ses plus brillants officiers, Kisuke aurait soupçonné la Chambre d'avoir souhaité, voire provoqué, cet échec retentissant. 

Hirako et Yoruichi avaient raison. Il n'était qu'un gamin, indigne de son rang de capitaine, et incapable de voir même le bout de son nez. Mais c'était fini. 

-Et bien, petite Soi-Fon, maintenant que vous m'avez bien insulté et que vous avez constaté mon réveil, je crois que vous pouvez me laisser seul désormais. Je ne vous infligerai pas plus longtemps la présence d'un traître et d'un assassin. 

-Urahara...

-Je vous l'accorde, vous pouvez ajouter le terme psychopathe si vous le souhaitez. 

-Dès que j'aurai annoncé ton réveil, tu n'aura plus que quelques heures à vivre, lui asséna Soi-Fon. 

La jeune femme quitta la pièce, et il entendit la lourde porte de métal des cachots de la quatrième division se refermer lourdement. 

Il soupira et se redressa sur sa couche, avec difficultés. Il avait une sale blessure à la tête, et son équilibre était visiblement perturbé. Il ne portait pas de menottes absorbant le reiatsu, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'on lui faisait confiance pour ne pas s'évader. C'était simplement parce que le Hogyoku lui avait déjà prit tellement de reiatsu qu'il lui faudrait des semaines avant d'invoquer le moindre sort de kido, et plus encore pour pouvoir libérer son shikai. Il était si faible que même un enfant sous alimenté du Rukongai sans aucune expérience dans la maîtrise de son reiatsu aurait pu le mettre à terre en quelques secondes. Et cela sans parler de sa cécité temporaire. Il tremblait de rage et de mépris envers lui même. 

Mais il n'abandonnait pas la lutte. Il trouverait un moyen de s'évader. Il allait s'évader, et un jour où l'autre, il dévoilerai tous les sombres secrets du Seireitei. Il ne les laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. 

Il entendit le bruit d'un verrou qu'on ouvrait, et se rallongea. Autant paraître le plus faible possible. 

Quelqu'un s'approcha, puis ouvrit et referma la grille de fer de sa cellule.

-Vous êtres réveillé Urahara, remarqua la voix glaciale d'Unohana. 

-Oui, reconnu Kisuke en se relevant sur un bras. 

-Je viens vous examiner, afin de voir si vous pouvez comparaître devant la Chambre. 

Kisuke hocha la tête sans répondre. La capitaine commença à l'ausculter silencieusement. 

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça Urahara, finit par déclarer Unohana. C'est indigne d'un officier tel que vous. Qu'avez vous cru ? Je comprend que vous ayez cherché un moyen de gagner enfin cette guerre millénaire, mais ça... C'est de la torture. Aucune guerre ne peut être gagnée à ce prix. 

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus tandis qu'elle finissait de refaire ses bandages. Kisuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Malgré ses paroles, pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Après ce dont on venait de l'accuser, elle ne le croirait jamais s'il faisait porter le chapeau à la Chambre. Nul ne le croirait. 

Mais elle avait raison. Aucune guerre ne peut être gagnée à ce prix. Plus jamais il ne servirait la Soul Society. Pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas aussi peu soucieuse de la vie des âmes sous sa protection. Et il agirait de sorte à ce qu'elle soit conforme à ses attentes. 

Décidément, même en perdant ses illusions, il restait tout aussi idéaliste. 

Unohana se releva pour partir. 

-Capitaine Unohana ?, demanda-t-il en l'attrapant par son uniforme.

-Oui ?

-Dites-moi... Vais-je retrouver la vue ?

-Vous devriez la retrouver d'ici deux ou trois jours, répondit Unohana après un long moment de silence, puis elle partit.

Sa question, alors qu'il allait être jugé à huit clos pour meurtres et condamné, avait dû la surprendre. Il espéra qu'elle n'en vienne pas à le soupçonner de s'évader, et attribue sa question à un choc émotionnel. 

Une fois le verrou fermé avec fracas une fois de plus, Kisuke se releva en grognant sous l'effort et bailla. 

-Bon, reste à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Ça va pas être de la tarte...

-Ouep. Heureusement que les amis sont là, hein ?, lui demanda une voix joyeuse. 

-Yoruichi ?, s'exclama Kisuke avec incrédulité en se tournant approximativement dans la direction de la voix. 

-Bien sûr. Que croyais-tu, que j'allais te laisser crever là ? 

-Un instant, j'y ai pensé j'avoue, reconnu Kisuke en tentant de camoufler ses émotions. 

Il entendit un bruit de glissement, et un instant plus tard Yoruichi le serrait dans ses bras. 

-Espèce d'imbécile. Tu avais oublié que tu m'avais dit ce qu'on te demandait de faire ? Et même sans ça, je n'aurai pas cru une seconde aux accusations de la Chambre. Kisuke, je te connais trop bien. Tu est incapable de faire ça. 

-Qui sait ?, murmura Kisuke en lui rendant son étreinte. Si j'avais pensé que c'était la seule solution pour sauver les gens à qui je tiens...

-Non, tu ne l'aurai jamais fait sans leur autorisation, lui asséna Yoruichi avec certitude. Et maintenant, on va te sortir de là.

-Une dernière question d'abord. Soi-Fon a dit vrai ? Ils sont morts ? Tous ? 

Yoruichi émit un petit claquement de langue, signe habituel de son embarras. 

-Ils ont mentis sur toi... Peut être ont ils mentis sur eux aussi. Mais j'ai vu l'un des corps. 

-Celui de qui ?

-Le capitaine Aikawa. C'était... Horrible. Difforme. Je n'ai pas les mots. J'ai l'habitude de voir des choses dégueulasse, mais rien comme celle-là. 

-S'ils sont encore en vie, je pourrai peut être inverser le processus, souffla Kisuke, qui oscillait entre l'espoir et l'horreur.

-Peut-être. Mais sortons d'ici d'abord.

Kisuke acquiesça silencieusement. Il aurait tout le temps de se consacrer à des recherches là-dessus. C'était un serment.

Mais pour le moment, il devait surtout se concentrer sur son évasion. Mais il voyait mal comment ils allaient réussir celle-ci. Il était momentanément aveugle, pris de vertige dès qu'il faisait un mouvement brusque et couvert de bandages.

-Comment compte-tu t'y prendre ?, demanda-t-il.

-Moi ? Je ne compte rien faire. C'est Tessai qui s'occupe de tout.

-Tessai ?

Kisuke n'eut pas le temps de demander des précisions supplémentaires. Il sentit une immense décharge de reiatsu, et la terre trembla pendant une seconde autour de lui avant de se stabiliser.

-C'était quoi à l'instant ?

-Un sort de téléportation. Rigoureusement interdit, répondit la voix grave de Tessai à quelques pas.

-Ravi que tu l'ai employé pour moi. Bien. Avez-vous pu récupérer ma Benihime ?

Yoruichi la lui mit dans la main. Il sentait Benihime frémir de rage, et il lui signifia mentalement qu'il allait bien. Mais cela ne suffisait pas au zanpakuto qui brûlait d'une ardeur vengeresse. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était détruire ceux qui les avait fait souffrir. L'arme était toujours prompte à s'emballer. Sa possessivité envers lui, et son ardeur de combat la submergeaient rapidement. Il n'y avait guère que Yoruichi et Tessai dont elle acceptait la présence aux côtés de Kisuke, et uniquement parce qu'ils étaient ses amis avant leur rencontre.

Il s'assit en ignorant les reproches véhéments de Benihime.

-Ils vont vite comprendre que vous m'avez aidé, et vous serez déclarés complices, ou bien on vous collera un crime aussi atroce sur le dos. Il faut fuir. Et vite.

-On est parvenus à la même conclusion Kisuke. Mais où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

-Sur Terre. Plus précisément dans un petit village du nom de Karakura. Je l'ai découvert récemment, en lisant un rapport de l'une des escouades de ma division. Ce village est en train de devenir le nouveau Jureichi, l'endroit au Japon où il y a la plus grande concentration de particules spirituelles. Le nombre de hollows là bas, et de naissance et de décès d'âmes à grande puissance spirituelle est en augmentation constante depuis cinq ans. Lorsqu'ils nous chercherons, s'ils en ont le temps, il ne constaterons pas de changement brutal dans le coin. Nous y serons en sécurité, au moins pendant une centaine d'année.

-Et qu'y ferons nous ?, demanda Tessai.

-Dans un premier temps, nous nous fondrons dans la population. Je fabriquerai de faux corps spirituels, et nous nous ferons oublier. Ensuite... J'essaierai de trouver un moyen d'inverser ce que j'ai fait avec le Hogyoku. Et nous surveillerons la Soul Society et le monde Hollow aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour découvrir quelque chose qui nous permettra de faire tomber la Chambre, de prouver qu'elle nous mène à notre perte comme j'en ai le sentiment. Et nous trouverons des moyens de détruire définitivement les Hollows. Ils ne nous en ont trop fait voir depuis trois mille ans, c'est à nous de riposter.

La main de Yoruichi se posa sur son épaule.

-A tes ordres Kisuke. On ferra ce que tu veux.

Kisuke resta un moment la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfait.

-Ça te va ? Je veux dire, c'est risqué, et on ne sait pas où nous allons et...

-Tu as enfin grandi Kisuke, le coupa-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Te voilà un capitaine, et un grand crois-moi. Tu va changer l'avenir des trois mondes, à toi tout seul. Et ça, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'auront fait Yamamoto, Ukitake ou Kyoraku.

-Ce sont des grands hommes...

-Mais ce sont eux qui ont détruit les idéaux de la Soul Society en obéissant aveuglément aux ordres. Ils ne sont plus que le passé. L'avenir... C'est toi, moi, et tous ceux qui peu à peu se révolterons. Le gamin Ichimaru, Kaien... Ceux qui ne sont pas encore officiers mais le deviendront bientôt. Crois-moi.

-Qui sait ? Peut être a tu raison...

Kisuke sourit à son amie de toujours, puis, à ses côtés, quitta la Soul Society pour rejoindre le monde humain.

Ce qui le frappa, ne pouvant voir ce qui l'entourait, ce fut les odeurs, et l'absence de son. Mis à part quelque pépiement d'oiseaux, les environs étaient totalement silencieux. Et une odeur de chair brûlée et de fumée régnait dans l'air.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?, demanda-t-il inquiet alors qu'il sentait Yoruichi se figer à ses côtés.

-C'est terrible, murmura-t-elle. Un hollow est passé par ici. Il y a des morts à moitié dévorés partout. C'est... Pire que le Rukongai.

Kisuke réalisa alors ce qu'ils avaient fait deux cent ans plus tôt, lorsque le Seireitei avait réussi à repousser définitivement les quatre cinquième de la population hollow dans le monde réel.

Ils n'avaient fait que se débarrasser du problème. Et se faisant, ils avaient infligés des hollows en nombre incommensurable à une population humaine incapable de s'en défendre.

En deux cent ans, combien étaient morts déchiquetés par des êtres invisibles, tandis que la Soul Society renforçait ses défenses pour devenir imprenable, n'envoyant des patrouilles de reconnaissance se débarrasser des hollows d'un secteur que de loin en loin ?

Combien ?

Trop pour qu'ils puissent jamais se racheter sans doute.

Mais ils essaieraient.


	8. Les conséquences de nos actes

 

 

La priorité des trois fuyard fut de s'éloigner un maximum de l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés en quittant le Seireitei. Il était hors de question qu'on retrouve leur traces, et les ruines tout autour d'eux montraient la présence récente d'un hollow. Avec Kisuke encore faible et rendu aveugle par la lueur de l'explosion du Hogyokou, il valait mieux éviter un combat. 

Durant plusieurs heures, Tessai et Yoruichi se relayèrent pour soutenir le blessé dans leur course rapide. Ils ne firent une pause qu'à l'aube suivante, lorsque tous se révélèrent trop fatigués pour continuer. 

Dans les ruines d'une ancienne maison paysanne, ils installèrent Kisuke. Yoruichi s'occupa de refaire ses bandages, tandis que Tessai s'occupait de récupérer du bois afin de faire un feu et de les réchauffer tous un peu. L'automne débutait, et les nuits se faisaient déjà fraîches. 

-Et bien, tu n'est pas beau à voir, nota Yoruichi d'un ton joyeux un peu forcé, tandis qu'elle finissait son ouvrage. 

-Ça ressemble à quoi ?, demanda Kisuke avec un peu d'inquiétude. 

-Tu as surtout des contusions. Je suppose que tu as été projeté contre un mur. La pièce où vous étiez s'est effondrée, et tu as reçu une poutre sur la tête, d'où tes problèmes d'équilibre, et peut-être la cécité. 

-Non. Lorsque le Hogyokou s'est emballé, il y a eut un flash terrible de lueur noire. 

-D'accord. La suite va davantage t'intéresser. Tu as des écorchures dues à des échardes, mais tu as aussi une longue cicatrise qui ressemble davantage à une blessure causée par la corne ou la griffe osseuse d'un hollow. Elle est nouvelle celle-là, non ? Tu ne l'avais pas il y a trois jours.

Suivant les indications de Yoruichi, Kisuke chercha, et trouva la blessure. C'était une longue estafilade, peu profonde, mais douloureuse. 

-C'est nouveau effectivement. Je puis jurer que je ne l'avais pas avant de commencer l'expérience. 

-C'est donc Hiyori ou l'un des autres qui t'a fait ça. 

-Alors... l'expérience a peut-être fonctionné. Pour certains d'entre eux. 

-Cela expliquerait qu'on n'ait accepté de nous montrer qu'un seul corps. 

Kisuke retient un soupir de soulagement. Ces gens étaient ses amis, ses collègues. Il y en avait qu'il connaissait peu, mais l'idée qu'il ait tué même un seul d'entre eux était suffisamment dure à supporter. Aikawa était mort, et Kisuke n'aurait pas assez de toute une vie pour se faire pardonner. Mais si les autres étaient en vie... L'espoir revenait. 

Puis il songea à leur destin. 

-Yoruichi... Il y a-t-il eu des destructions dans le Seireitei ? Des indices que l'un d'entre eux au moins ai fuit ? 

-Non, reconnut la jeune femme après un moment de réflexion.

-Alors nous devons supposer qu'ils sont enfermés quelques part au Seireitei. 

-Une idée guère réjouissante, déclara Tessai en revenant avec le bois. Mais avant de nous préoccuper de les sauver, nous devons nous consacrer à nous même. Et la situation ici ne m'a pas l'air très brillante. 

Elle ne l'était pas, comme pu s'en rendre compte Kisuke les jours suivants. Il leur fallu trois jours de voyage pour atteindre le village de Karakura. 

Aucun des trois déserteurs n'avaient imaginé le monde réel ainsi. La région où ils se trouvaient était aussi misérable que certains quartiers du Rukongai. 

Au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait la vue, Kisuke découvrait les traces de destructions dues à des hollows partout autour de lui. Là, c'était une maison éventrée par un coup de griffe. Ici, un incendie du à un feu spirituel. Ailleurs, c'était un groupe d'âmes tremblotantes. Il aurait voulu s'arrêter pour les purifier, mais le risque était trop grand que l'une d'elles puisse les décrire à la Soul Society. À deux reprises, ils durent même laisser sur place une âme sur le point de se changer en hollow. Le sentiment de culpabilité dans ses entrailles se renforçait de jour en jour. 

Cet état de chose était de leur faute à tous. Deux cent ans auparavant, lorsque le Seireitei avait réussi à repousser définitivement les hollows en dehors de la Soul Society, ces êtres immondes s'étaient réfugiés dans le monde des vivants. Et plutôt que de les rejoindre pour continuer leur éradication et protéger les humains, les ordres du Roi avaient été de reconstruire patiemment le Seireitei, d'augmenter leurs forces, et d'attendre. Les incursions dans le monde réel étaient rares, très rares. Beaucoup trop pour être efficaces. 

Et aujourd'hui seulement il commençait à imaginer les conséquences. 

Elles étaient terribles.

Comment aurait évolué ce monde, si les shinigamis étaient venus y lutter contre les hollows ? 

Kisuke pouvait l'entrevoir. Là où il n'y avait que des forêts sur des centaines de kilomètres, ce seraient probablement des champs et des rizières qu'il admirerait. Les villages seraient plus grands et plus propres. Moins fortifiés également sans doute. 

D'une certaine manière, les choses étaient pire ici qu'au rukongai. Là bas, il y avait toujours l'espoir que les shinigamis arrivent pour lutter contre un hollow en furie. Ici, la plupart des gens ne voyaient même pas ce qui les attaquait. Ce devait être une terreur de chaque instant. 

Karakura, où ils arrivèrent au crépuscule du troisième jour de course effrénée, ne différait guère des villages voisins. Contrairement à ce que Kisuke pensait, ce n'était pas un village, mais déjà une petite ville de quelques centaines d'habitants. Ils y passeraient inaperçus, en conclurent-ils. Comme les villages qu'ils avaient croisé, le site était fortifié, afin de protéger les habitants contre les attaques extérieurs, par une palissade de pierres et de bambous. Une courte incursion de Yoruichi dans le village révéla que celui-ci était relativement prospère, et bien plus propre que ceux aux alentours. Les traces du passage de hollow y étaient remarquablement faibles.

Les trois déserteurs restèrent cachés dans les environs de la petite ville cinq jours supplémentaires, le temps pour Kisuke de leur créer des corps artificiels. Ceux-ci étaient de piètre qualité, mais il aurait rapidement l'occasion d'en faire de plus sophistiqués. Pendant ce temps, Yoruichi et Tessai réunirent des vêtements et de l'argent en puisant dans les ruines de maisons attaquées par des hollows. Ils avaient décidé de se faire passer pour des médecins désirant s'installer en ville. Yoruichi avait surpris une conversation durant laquelle deux habitants avaient mentionné l'incompétence du médecin actuel. Ils devraient donc être acceptés avec joie, ou du moins, ils l'espéraient. 

Ce fut dans leurs nouveaux corps humains, et vêtus de vêtements rapiécés que le petit groupe pénétra dans Karakura en un petit matin frais et brumeux du mois de septembre 1903, dans un monde ravagé par l'inconséquence des shinigamis. Ils n'attirèrent guère l'attention des habitants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, encore mal éveillés. Tessai finit par demander qu'on leur indique où ils pouvaient trouver le chef de la communauté, et un enfant accepta de les y conduire. 

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient d'ores et déjà installés dans une maison ancienne qu'il leur faudrait restaurer, mais vaste et lumineuse. Le conseil des anciens de Karakura avait été véritablement enchanté d'accueillir un médecin et ses assistants, même si la taille de Tessai et la couleur de peau de Yoruichi les avait d'abord effrayés et étonnés. 

-Et bien, déclara Kisuke en posant ses quelques affaires à terre lorsqu'on les laissa seul dans leur nouvelle maison, on va avoir du boulot, mais ça a l'air très sympa ici ! 

-C'est certain, grimaça Yoruichi. Enfin, c'est mieux que rien. Par contre je te préviens. Il est hors de question que je passe mes journées au comptoir à venir me faire examiner par toutes les vieilles femmes aigries et les hommes libidineux du coin. Je sais qu'ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un avec ma couleur de peau, mais je risque de m'énerver si on continue à m'observer comme ça. 

-Ils vont se calmer rapidement, répondit Kisuke pour tenter de la calmer. Tu est juste une nouveauté exotique. Ils vont s'y faire. 

Yoruichi lui lança un regard noir. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, elle ne tenta pas de le massacrer pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Elle finit par hausser les épaules. 

-Il va falloir travailler notre couverture si nous décidons de rester ici. Déménager fréquemment d'un quartier à l'autre pour que les gens ne se rendent pas compte que nous ne vieillissons pas. Et changer les aspects de nos gigai de temps en temps. Prétendre que nous sommes nos enfants, ou neveux. Je suppose que je peux devenir une japonaise typique pendant une vie ou deux. Et sinon, tu devra t'accommoder de ma forme de chat. 

-Pas tout le temps quand même, non ?, demanda Kisuke en prenant une tête d'enfant battu. J'aurai trop froid la nuit tout seul dans mon lit. 

Yoruichi le regarda avec amusement, puis commença à se rapprocher de lui avec une lueur particulière dans le regard. Kisuke allait lui proposer de monter à l'étage pour voir s'il y avait un futon pas trop moisi où s'installer, lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. 

Réprimant à grand peine son agacement, Kisuke alla ouvrir. Quatre personnes se tenaient à la porte, un homme, deux femmes, dont l'une visiblement enceinte, et un jeune garçon. Aucun d'eux n'avait plus de trente ans, et tous affichaient un même air décidé et inquiet en même temps. 

Kisuke réalisa immédiatement leur fort reiatsu. L'homme était capable de rivaliser avec quelques uns des plus forts sous-officiers qu'il connaissait. 

-Je suppose que vous venez finir votre ouvrage, shinigami, déclara l'homme d'une voix fatiguée. Nous avons décidé de vous épargner de jouer au chat et à la souris. 

-Je ne comprend pas, répondit Kisuke après un instant de silence. 

Il allait demander au petit groupe de lui expliquer de quoi il retournait, lorsqu'il aperçut une croix à cinq branches dépassant du vêtement de la plus jeune des deux femmes, celle qui était enceinte. Un objet dont il avait entendu parler, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. 

C'était la croix quincy. 

-Vous êtes... des quincy ?, s'étonna-t-il, sachant que ceux-ci n'aimaient guère frayer avec les shinigamis. Que nous voulez-vous ? 

-Cette fois nous ne nous laisserons pas tuer sans combattre, répondit la femme la plus âgée. 

Yoruichi et Kisuke échangèrent un regard étonné et quelque peu inquiet. Finalement, Kisuke fit signe aux quatre personnes de le suivre à l'intérieur, et il s'assit sur le sol, les invitant à faire de même. Après quelques instants d'hésitations, les quincy et Yoruichi l'imitèrent. 

-Vous voyez que nous ne sommes pas armés, commença Kisuke avec hésitation. Cela ne vous étonne-t-il pas ? 

-Si, reconnu la jeune femme qui portait la croix quincy. De même que le fait que vous ne soyez pas directement venus à nous. Pourquoi nous avoir laissé le temps de nous préparer à nous défendre ? Cela n'a pas été votre tactique jusqu'ici. 

-Croyez moi, nous ignorons totalement ce dont vous voulez parler. À vrai dire, nous avons déserté la Soul Society pour... divergences d'opinions dirons-nous. 

-Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant pour le massacre ? 

-Non. 

-Menteurs et lâches, grogna l'homme en se relevant. Tuons-les Junko, et tirons-nous. 

-Shin-ichi ! 

L'apostrophe de la jeune femme arrêta le jeune homme, et il se rassit en lançant des regards noirs aux deux shinigamis. 

-Yoshi, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à l'adolescent. Va chercher notre ami, préviens-le de la situation. 

Après un instant d'hésitation, le jeune garçon se leva et partit. Junko se retourna vers ses hôtes. 

-Je suis Ishida Junko, se présenta-t-elle. Depuis la mort de mon époux, et en attendant la naissance de notre fils, je suis la dirigeante du clan Quincy. Ma mort vous apporterai beaucoup pour rentrer en grâce auprès de vos maîtres. 

-Je suis Kisuke Urahara, ancien capitaine de la douzième division, et voici Shihoin Yoruichi, ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division. Et nous ne vous tuerons ni ne vous dénoncerons Ishida-san. J'espère au contraire que vous accepterez notre amitié. Pouvez-vous maintenant nous raconter ce qui vous est arrivé ? Et je vous expliquerait les raisons de notre désertion. 

La jeune femme regarda ses deux compagnons puis pris la parole. 

L'histoire qu'elle racontait était terrible, mais après ce que Kisuke avait vécu lui-même, peu étonnante. L'existence des Quincy était connu par la Soul Society depuis plus de quatre siècles, et elle n'avait jamais dérangée la dimension royale. Les Quincy agissaient dans le monde réel comme les shinigami dans la dimension spirituelle. Et si, avec la fuite des hollows deux cent ans auparavant le travail des shinigami avait été facilité, les Quincy avaient manqués de se faire submerger par l'invasion hollow qui s'en était ensuivi dans le monde des vivants. Pourtant, ils avaient continués, se dévouant à leur tâche de protection des humains incapable de percevoir les hollows. Mais trois ans auparavant, la division zéro avait découvert que la méthode Quincy ne purifiait pas les âmes hollows, mais les anéantissait définitivement. Elle avait donc ordonné aux Quincy de cesser leur combat. 

-Mon époux et son père auraient accepté, si la Soul Society avait accepté d'envoyer des troupes pour continuer notre tâche, mais l'émissaire shinigami qui négociait notre cessez-le-feu est revenu avec une fin de non-recevoir absolu. Il était lui-même révulsé contre cet ordre qui nous condamnait à mourir, et à laisser mourir des innocents sans nous battre. La suite, il vous la racontera aussi bien que moi. 

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant passer le jeune Yushi et un homme de grande taille, et massif. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts, une barbe mal rasée et un grand sourire affiché sur le visage. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme noir qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et portait attaché sur l'épaule les lambeaux d'un haori blanc. Ce n'était pas un Quincy. C'était un shinigami, et Yoruichi et Kisuke se levèrent vivement pour se préparer à combattre. 

L'homme leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, et ne toucha pas à son arme. 

-Du calme voyons, dit-il en venant s’asseoir à mi chemin entre Junko et Yoruichi. Bonjour Junko-chan. 

-Isshin est l'émissaire que la division zéro nous envoya, expliqua la jeune femme, avant de reprendre son explication. 

Lorsque les Quincy avaient refusé de déposer les armes, Isshin les avait applaudis. Le refus du Roi de leur accorder des renforts l'avait dégoutté. Et quand le Roi ordonna de détruire les Quincy, Isshin avait jeté son insigne de capitaine aux pieds du Roi, et avait quitté définitivement les dimensions spirituelles. Choqués, aucun témoin n'avait tenté de l'arrêter. 

Deux jours plus tard, la division zéro était lâchée dans le monde réel pour massacrer les Quincy. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas prêts, et la plupart n'étaient même pas encore au courant des négociations entamées l'année précédente. Les routes japonaises étaient peu sûres, et rares étaient donc ceux qui avaient reçu des nouvelles fraîches des décisions prises par leurs chefs. 

Ishida Wakitaro et Isshin avaient tenté d'en sauver le plus possible, de les préparer, mais finalement, ils avaient dû fuir avec un petit groupe de survivants. Aujourd'hui, les Quincy n'étaient plus qu'une cinquantaine de personnes disséminées dans tout le Japon et faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas se faire repérer. Malgré tout, ils continuaient à lutter contre les hollows. 

Après ce récit, Kisuke confia les événements récents et ses doutes à ses visiteurs. Il acheva son histoire en renouvelant ses propositions d'amitié. 

-Je suis heureuse de voir que des shinigami comme vous ou Ishin puissent ouvrir les yeux et voir la misère de notre monde que vous avez causé, commença Junko après un long moment de silence. Mais votre présence ici m'inquiète. Je ne voudrais pas que la Soul Society ne nous découvre à cause de vous. 

-Ils ne nous découvrirons pas, promis Kisuke. Ces corps artificiels que nous portons sont assortis de quelques petites idées de ma conception, dont une chose qui rend impossible toute possibilité de traçage de notre reiatsu, quoi que nous faisions. 

-Vous m'en voyez rassurée, certifia Junko. Mais souvenez-vous que la moindre erreur de votre part pourrais tuer mon enfant à naître. Vous n'aimeriez pas avoir cela sur la conscience. 

Sur ces mots, elle se leva avec quelques difficultés et salua pour partir. Les trois autres Quincy la suivirent, laissant les shinigami seuls. 

Isshin adopta aussitôt une attitude beaucoup plus décontractée et sourit aux trois déserteurs. 

-Et bien, bienvenue dans le monde réel mes amis ! Je suis ravi de vous avoir là avec moi ! Ces Quincy sont très polis et pleins d'honneur, mais des compagnons peu amusants. 

-C'est bien l'impression qu'ils m'ont donné, répondit Yoruichi en éclatant de rire. Être coincé avec eux doit être éreintant pour les nerfs. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils soient comme ça, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus sérieuse. 

-Exact. Je n'y avais jamais songé avant de m'installer ici, mais les décisions royales ont été cataclysmiques ici. 

-Nous en avons eu un aperçu, avoua Kisuke. Je ne pensais pas la situation aussi terrible. 

Elle était pire que ça, leur déclara Isshin. L'ancien shinigami était également sinistre. Longuement, il leur conta les conséquences de la fuite des hollows vers le monde humain. 

Les Quincy existaient déjà à l'époque, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts à affronter cette horrible marée d'êtres qui n'étaient que faim et instincts primaires. Ils avaient lutté, et perdu. Leur clan avait mis cent ans à se reconstruire et à intégrer de nouveaux membres, avant d'être presque exterminé par la division zéro. 

Les humains normaux avaient péri en plus grand nombre encore. Et un certain nombre d'entre eux étaient à leur tour devenus des hollows. 

-C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais compris, le coupa Kisuke. Les hollows nés dans le monde réel étaient des humains que leurs mauvaises pensées ont changé. Pourquoi alors la plupart d'entre eux sont-ils apparus à la Soul Society ? Ils ne peuvent pas être nés d'âmes mourant au Rukongai pourtant ! 

-Cela fait des siècles que les meilleurs savants du Roi y réfléchissent. Selon eux, ils naissent de nos pensées négatives.

-C'est à dire ?

-Dans la dimension spirituelle, nos pensées sont plus puissantes que celles des humains. C'est ce qui nous permet d'avoir moins faim, de moins souffrir de la chaleur et du froid, d'invoquer les esprits de nos sabres. Celles qui nous poussent à nous dépasser, à nous battre pour les autres. C'est ce qui fait que notre pouvoir grandit d'année en année. Mais nos pensées négatives ? Celles-là s'évaporent dans les airs avant de se cristalliser en ces hollows. Nous les créons, involontairement. Et à moins de bannir toute colère, toute rancœur, toute jalousie de nos cœur, nous en créerons toujours. Le pire, c'est que plus nous les haïssons, plus ils deviennent forts. Un cercle vicieux...

Kisuke hocha la tête. Cette explication se tenait. Humains et âmes avaient en eux le même potentiel de pouvoir spirituel. Ceux qui le développaient devenaient des Quincy, ou des shinigami. Et les hollows naissaient de la rancœur des morts, ou des âmes. Un parallèle intéressant. 

-En chassant les hollows ici, nous avons créée un déséquilibre conclut-il. 

-Exact. Plus de hollows ici signifie plus de morts pleins de rancœur, donc de nouveaux hollows qui naissent. Alors qu'il en apparaît moins à la Soul Society. 

Cela expliquait bien des choses. Mais les conséquences ne s'arrêtaient pas là. 

Face à ces horreurs qu'ils ne pouvaient voir ni affronter, les japonais avaient succombé à une folie collective. Le pays avait été dévasté par des guerres civiles, et ravagé par des bandes de brigands. Même aujourd'hui, l'empereur peinait à faire entendre sa voix. Les nobles entretenaient des armées privées, et les routes étaient très dangereuses. Les étrangers osaient à peine entrer dans les villes portuaires, et le Japon vivait en quasi autarcie. Pourtant, quelques nouveautés apparaissaient, comme cette électricité venue d'occident qui illuminait désormais Tokyo et permettait de communiquer à plusieurs kilomètres de distance en quelques secondes par le téléphone. Mais il faudrait du temps avant que tout le Japon en soit équipé. 

Les îles nippones, conclut Isshin, avaient désormais quelques siècles de retard en terme de développement sur ses voisins des deux autres côtés de l'océan. L'unique bonne nouvelle était qu'aujourd'hui, les hollows se repliaient sur cette nouvelle dimension qu'ils avaient découverte. 

-Une bonne nouvelle, oui, murmura Kisuke qui revoyait le hollow au cheveux bleus arracher son masque à un autre hollow. Mais pour combien de temps ? 

Yoruichi et Isshin le regardèrent sans répondre. Eux non plus ne savaient pas. 

L'ancien shinigami de la division zéro finit par les quitter alors que l'aube se levait doucement. Ils avaient parlé toute la nuit des hollows, et des mauvaises décisions prises par le Seireitei et le Roi, sans réussir à en conclure quoi que ce soit. 

Kisuke finit par s'allonger sur le sol de bois de sa nouvelle demeure, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il ne réussirait pas à dormir comprit-il tandis qu'il écoutait attentivement le souffle léger de Yoruichi contre sa poitrine. 

Maintenant, il songeait à un enfant disparu depuis longtemps qui avait un jour décidé de devenir shinigami avec sa meilleure amie, et de sauver le monde des hollows. Il se demandait quand cet enfant avait disparu pour être remplacé par un jeune homme obéissant aveuglément aux ordres, un homme qui avait été jusqu'à tuer ou torturer jusqu'à la folie quelques uns de ses meilleurs amis. 

Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour pardonner à ce jeune homme là. Mais il espérait que celui qui lui avait succédé saurait lui protéger ses amis et combattre l'injustice. 

Peut-être qu'alors, les hurlement d'Hiyori dans sa tête se tueraient enfin. 


	9. La fin d'un rêve

Aux côtés de son ami de toujours Shunsui, Jyûshiro regardait les hommes de la douzième et de la quatrième division s'affairer en préparatifs. Le capitaine de la douzième, Kurotsuchi Mayuri criait des ordres d'une voix grinçante. Il terrorisait les soldats autour de lui et les faisait paniquer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation et retardait la mise en place des dernières pièces de la machine qui allait leur permettre d'ouvrir une porte vers le monde où s'étaient réfugiés les hollows. 

Kurotsuchi avait mis trois ans à concevoir cette machine et trois autres à la construire, aidé de toute la logistique des quatrième et douzième divisions et de l'aide de membres de la division zéro envoyés spécialement par le Roi. Tous avaient applaudis l'ingéniosité du savant, mais également mis le doigt sur les faiblesses de sa machine. La faire fonctionner serait difficile, avaient-ils dit, car elle demandait trop de puissance spirituelle. Une partie du problème avait été réglée avec la décision d'utiliser des hollows capturés, mais même ainsi, ils ne pourraient la faire fonctionner plus d'une heure avant qu'elle ne se détraque d'elle-même. 

Aussi, deux détachements de chacune des treize divisions de la Soul Society et six capitaines se tenaient aux aguets, prêtes à franchir le portail dès que l'ordre leur en serait donné. Aussitôt de l'autre côté, elles attaqueraient par surprises les hollows sans masques et les massacreraient, avant de faire une prompte retraite. 

Du moins, c'était le plan. 

Jyûshiro doutait qu'il fonctionne. Pendant ces six années, la Soul Society avait réussi à envoyer quelques éclaireurs dans le monde hollow -et la plupart en étaient revenus vivant-. Pour cela, ils avaient capturé des hollows et les avaient forcé à ouvrir un passage, mais ils n'avaient jamais pu en obtenir un assez large pour plus de trois ou quatre personnes. De ces quelques missions, ils avaient tirés un certain nombre de renseignements. 

Les anciens hollows étaient intelligents. Ils avaient la parole, ne se battaient pas entre eux, se comportaient presque comme des humains, dans une sorte de société primitive. Mais ils étaient également harcelés par les hollows normaux, et subissaient des pertes. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas très nombreux, même si très puissants. Ils allaient les abattre sans problèmes, concluaient tous les rapports. 

Mais Jyûshiro craignait qu'il n'en soit rien. Ils ignoraient tout des capacités de ces anciens hollows, de leur façon de se battre et de combattre côte à côte. Même si les shinigami allaient être plus de trois cent hommes sur le terrain, les conditions de victoire étaient trop incertaines. Plus encore, ils allaient être pressés par le temps, ce qui risquaient de faire paniquer les hommes de troupes lorsque la limite de temps se rapprocherait. Car s'ils échouaient à repasser le portail à temps, ils mourraient tous dans le monde hollows. Et si leurs ennemis étaient un minimum intelligents, ils feraient tout pour leur barrer la route de retour. Jyûshiro craignait aussi la réaction de ses hommes à se battre contre des êtres ressemblant autant à des humains au lieux des horreurs qu'ils combattaient habituellement. Il n'était facile pour personne de tuer un homme ou une femme, qui en plus pouvait ressembler à un frère ou un enfant. La petite fille qu'il avait croisé six ans auparavant ressemblait bien quelque peu à la défunte Hiyori par sa vivacité et son énergie. 

Il n'avait pas protesté contre l'ordre d'attaquer qu'avait envoyé la dimension royale, bien sûr. Mais le capitaine s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur la pertinence d'attaquer maintenant et en si petit nombre. 

-Tu n'aime pas cela, n'est-ce-pas ?, lui demanda Unohana qui s'était approchée derrière lui sans qu'il ne l'entende. 

-C'est vrai. Le roi nous fait prendre trop de risques alors que nous n'en savons pas assez. 

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais il faut mettre fin à cette menace, et le plus vite possible. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et que chaque personne ici présente. 

Jyûshiro hocha la tête et eut un petit rire d'excuse. 

-Vous me connaissez Retsu ! Je n'aime pas savoir mes hommes en danger, qu'elle qu'en soit la réponse. 

-Ça, toute la Soul Society est au courant, ricana Shunsui à leurs côtés. Ça irrite tous les bellicistes parmi les capitaines, et jusqu'à Yama-ji. Ce qui les ennuie le plus je crois, c'est que tu ai la division la plus populaire parmi les jeunes recrues. Tu leur vole leur chair à canon. 

-Même moi je n'ai pas autant de pertes dans ma division, reconnut Unohana. Tu fais un travail formidable, et ce depuis que tu as été nommé. Tous les deux d'ailleurs. Vous n'êtes pas en poste depuis si longtemps pour rien. 

Les deux hommes, pourtant capitaines depuis presque deux milles ans, rougirent sous le compliment de leur collègue et ancienne professeur. Elle leur sourit en retour, amusée. 

Mais une tristesse demeurait dans son regard tandis qu'elle regardait les shinigami s'aligner pour franchir le portail dès qu'il fonctionnerait. 

-Bien, fit Shunsui en suivant son regard. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se mettre en place nous aussi. Quels autres capitaines participent à cette expédition ?

-Le capitaine Kuchiki. À son âge, c'est de la folie je trouve mais il a été désigné par la dimension royale en personne, comme nous tous. 

-Si on va par là, c'est de la folie que tu vienne toi même, grommela Shunsui. 

-Allons mon ami, je vais mieux. Ma dernière crise remonte à des mois. Tout va bien se passer. Et pour finir de répondre à ta question, le capitaine Aizen vient aussi. 

-Aizen ? Ce jeunot ?, s'étonna Shunsui. Ça fait à peine six ans qu'il est en poste ! Que connaît-il aux batailles rangées ? 

-Nous manquons d'officiers avec assez d'expérience Shunsui, répondit Unohana avec un soupir de tristesse. Urahara a fait des dégâts terribles avec son expérience. La plupart des capitaines actuels ont moins de vingt ans d'expérience. Quelle pitié...

-Il a eu de très bonnes notes en stratégie militaire, poursuivit Jyûshiro. Et il s'est porté volontaire. 

-Je l'aurai jamais pris pour un fou suicidaire, grogna Shunsui en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. 

-Voyons Shunsui...

-C'est vrai voyons. Cette attaque est du pur suicide. D'accord, tout peux très bien se passer, mais s'il y a ne fut-ce que vingt hollows sans masques de plus que ce que nos espions nous ont dit, on est très mal. 

-Tout ira bien, le rassura Unohana. Nous avons survécu à bien pire tous les trois. Nous reviendrons vivants et victorieux. 

Jyûshiro ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il avait l'impression que sa vieille amie tentait de se convaincre elle-même. 

Devant l'échafaudage de la machine de Kurotsuchi, ils retrouvèrent Aizen et Kuchiki. Le premier avait l'air impatient, presque avide nota Jyûshiro, tandis que le second était imperturbable et avait même l'air de s'ennuyer. À côté de lui se tenait son petit fils et nouveau vice-capitaine, Byakuya, qui écoutait ses derniers ordres d'un air concentré. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kurotsuchi s'approcha en se frottant les mains, un sourire réjoui sur son horrible visage. 

-C'est prêt, annonça-t-il. J'attends votre signal pour la faire fonctionner. Vous voulez que je vous explique comment ça marche ? 

-Non, merci, répondit fermement Jyûshiro à la grande déception du scientifique. 

Il voyait les tuyaux qui rampaient le long de la machine pour rejoindre une gage remplie de hollows hurlant. Leur mort, se doutait-il, jouait un rôle dans la mise en route. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à en savoir plus. 

Shunsui se tourna vers les trois cent shinigamis qui attendaient devant eux. Il ne fit pas de discours. Il avait toujours détesté ça. Il se contenta de deux mots seulement. 

-Soyez prêts, dit-il, et chaque shinigami rectifia sa position, sortit son sabre et se prépara à courir.

Les capitaines firent de même, et sur un signe de Kurotsuchi, la machine se mit en route. Dès que l'air devant eux se transforma en un un tunnel d'énergie sombre, ils se précipitèrent et solidifièrent un sol avec leur énergie spirituelle tout en avançant, suivi par la troupe de leurs hommes. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient dans le monde hollow. 

Jyûshiro se demanda si le meurtrier de sa femme était encore en vie. 

Il ôta la pensée de sa tête et avança.

Vers le monde hollow. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Depuis trois jours, Starrk se tenait perpétuellement aux aguets. Il sentait quelque chose approcher, comme une menace larvaire. Son instinct lui disait que sa meute était en danger. À cette seule idée, il se sentait pris d'une envie de meurtres et de violences. Ils étaient à lui. C'était à lui de les protéger, et il se le jurait, nul ne leur ferait de mal. 

Il sortit de leur tanière silencieusement, et aucun membre de la meute ne lui adressa la parole. Ils l'avaient déjà vu ainsi quelque fois et savaient que c'était mauvais signe. Coyotte Stark, le premier des arrancars était peut être celui qui avait gardé le moins en lui de l'avidité, de l'orgueil et de la faim des hollows. Mais il était aussi celui dont l'instinct était resté le plus intact. Neliel disait en plaisantant à moitié qu'il devait être le plus vieux de tous les hollows, et que son instinct devait l'avoir préservé pendant des siècles. Si c'était vrai ou faux, nul ne le savait. Starrk et Lilinette ne se souvenait de rien de précis avant qu'ils aient arraché leur masque. Lorsqu'il dormait, Starrk rêvait d'endroits sombres et de souffrance, de cris. Peut-être était-ce un souvenir, mais il l'ignorait. 

Voyant l'inquiétude du Primero, les arrrancars s'écartaient donc, le laissant silencieusement passer. Mais derrière lui, tous prirent la direction de la sortie de leur repaire souterrain, dégainant leurs sabres et arborant un même air implacable sur leur visage. 

Quel que soit le danger, ils l'affronteraient côte à côte. Ils sortirent tous, Grimmjow, Neliel, Barragan, Abirama, Findor, Hallibel, Nnoitra, Sun-Sun, Cirucci, Menoly, Dordonni, Shawlong, Tesra et les autres. Au total, trente-sept arrancar, tous unis derrière Starrk. Parce qu'il en avait fait une meute, et qu'ainsi faisaient les loups. 

Lilinette se glissa silencieusement à sa gauche, attendant patiemment que se révèle la menace que sentait Starrk. 

Elle le sentait vraiment sur les nerfs, comme si on allait l'attaquer dans la minute. L'enfant arrancar posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je suis avec toi, murmura-t-elle. 

Il émit un léger grognement en réponse, les yeux fixés sur les longues aiguilles de pierres qui leur faisaient face. 

C'est alors que le monde se brouilla, et qu'un garganta s'ouvrit, laissant entrer des shinigami par dizaines. 

Saisissant leurs armes, la moitié des arrancars s'abbatit sur eux en hurlant. L'autre, constituée des plus sages d'entre eux comme Hallibel ou Neliel ainsi que des plus lâches, attendit avant d'entrer dans la bataille ou se mit à les contourner le plus discrètement possible pour les prendre à revers.

Mais bientôt, l'odeur du sang les saisit et fit resurgir l'instinct du hollow. Toute idée de stratégie ou de survie disparut de leur esprit, et les arrancars se précipitèrent sur les shinigami comme une horde d'animaux sauvages. Ils ne cherchaient pas la victoire, ne craignaient pas la défaite. Ils cherchaient juste un ennemi à combattre et à déchiqueter. Leur sabre, leurs ongles griffus, leurs dents, tout leur servait d'arme dans leur folie sanglante. 

D'abord, les shinigami surpris se laissèrent presque submerger et les arrancars réussirent pénétrer leurs rangs compacts. Mais rapidement, les capitaines qui les dirigeaient les rallièrent en criant et les forcèrent à se reprendre. 

Le visage de la bataille se mit alors à changer. 

Les arrancars n'était pas prêts à faire face à une armée rangée. Ils étaient habitués à combattre en petits groupes, et jamais contre plus de cinq adversaires. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils chassaient, c'était même souvent contre des proies inférieures en nombre et en force. Seulement, ces shinigamis maîtrisaient leurs capacités, alors que les arrancars, eux, peinaient encore à maîtriser leurs nouveaux corps et ne disposaient de rien qui puisse rivaliser avec le shikai ou le bankai d'un shinigami. 

Alors, même si individuellement, chacun d'eux avait au moins le niveau de reiatsu d'un troisième siège, les arrancar durent reculer progressivement face à un ennemi nettement supérieur en nombre. Habitués à se battre en attaquants bien plus puissants que leurs adversaires, ils ne savaient pas se défendre convenablement. 

Bientôt, Lilinette vit l'un des arrancars les plus faibles s'effondrer sous les coups d'une dizaine de shinigami. 

Comme les autres arrancars, elle réagit par une violence encore plus démesurée. Elle cherchait à faire mal, à déchiqueter ses adversaires. Mais même ainsi, elle reculait et perdait pied. Alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, à bout de souffle, un sabre trancha ses trois opposants. Relevant la tête, elle vit Starrk qui la regardait tranquillement, rouge de sang. 

-Calme-toi, dit-il en lui tendant une main secourable. Tu dois penser. Pas un hollow. Arrancar. N'oublie plus. 

Lilinette opina de la tête et ramassa son sabre. Elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et s'étonnait de voir Starrk si calme et pondéré. Même s'il avait repris sa diction hasardeuse de leurs débuts comme arrancar, son regard était ferme et il se montrait parfaitement sûr de lui. Il avait refusé que l'instinct prenne le dessus, et il avait réussi. La petite arrancar respira profondément, plus sereine, et courut se battre aux côtés de Starrk. Elle remarqua alors qu'il se battait froidement, et avançait en luttant pied à pied pour s'approcher d'un shinigami précis, l'un des plus puissants. Elle le reconnut, c'était un de ceux qui les avait capturé, leur avaient donné à boire et à manger avant de chercher à leur faire du mal. Lilinette compris alors que Starrk tentait d'abattre les chefs pour désorganiser les shinigami. Elle sentit une bouffée de fierté pour lui l'embraser. Il était le meilleur, et elle l'adorait. 

Le shinigami ne se rendait pas compte que Starrk lui venait droit dessus. Avec un autre homme, aux cheveux blancs, il luttait contre Tia Hallibell, qui malgré l'aide de ses trois faccionnes était en difficulté et petit à petit acculée entre une large crevasse et un dédale étroit d'aiguilles de pierre. 

En se dépêchant, Starrk et Lilinette pouvaient encore arriver à temps pour l'aider. 

C'est là qu'un shinigami s'intercala entre eux, croisant son sabre avec celui de Starrk. C'était un homme aux cheveux bruns et avec des lunettes carrées, un air affable affiché sur le visage. Lilinette frissonna instinctivement en le voyant. 

-Bonjour, déclara l'homme en souriant. Je suis Aizen Sosuke. Et vous êtes le premier né de ces... ?

-Arrancars, répondit Starrk en se dégageant et attaquant du tranchant de sa lame. 

Celle-ci fut arrêtée d'un geste négligent par l'homme. 

-Intéressant, murmura ce dernier. Vous vous êtes donc donné des noms. Impressionnant. Et toi, qui est tu ?

-Coyote Starrk. Celui qui va te tuer. 

-Je ne crois pas. Je suis bien plus puissant que toi. Bien plus puissant que les shinigami peuvent imaginer. Et avec toi...

Un sourire avide s'était affiché sur son visage. Lilinette n'aimait pas cet homme, d'instinct. Elle voulait prévenir Starrk, mais elle était prise par son propre combat et ne pouvait aller l'aider. Dans le vacarme ambiant, elle n'entendait pas la moitié de leur conversation. 

Mais Starrk considérait Aizen avec la même appréhension que Lilinette. Tout son instinct lui hurlait de se méfier de cet homme et lui disait que s'il l'écoutait, sa meute en pâtirait. Il devait lutter pour s'empêcher de l'égorger immédiatement. 

Sans remarquer le conflit intérieur de Starrk, ou s'en désintéressant, le shinigami continua à parler. 

-Toi et tes... hommes vous pourriez faire des choses. De grandes choses même. Mais pas seuls. Vous êtes trop faibles. 

Starrk le savait cela. Il ne pouvait protéger les siens. Cette invasion le montrait bien. La raison lui disait d'écouter cet homme. 

-Avec moi à votre tête pour vous guider... en ami, non en chef vous pourriez défaire la Soul Society et le Roi qui les dirige. Être libre et en sécurité enfin. Tu le sais. 

-Oui, reconnut Starrk a mi-voix en baissant son arme, faisant naître un sourire triomphant sur le visage de l'homme. La raison me le dit. Mais mon instinct me dit autre chose !

Avant que le shinigami n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Starrk lui avait enfoncé son épée dans le cœur. Aizen mourut sur le coup une grimace étonnée figée sur son visage. 

L'arrancar se baissa pour récupérer son arme dans le corps du shinigami. Il lutta contre l'instinct qui lui disait de manger le corps pour se nourrir de son reiatsu avant de sauter à la gorge d'un autre adversaire, et il observa le champ de bataille. Sa confrontation avec Aizen n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais cela avait suffit pour que deux des fraccionnes d'Hallibel gisent par terre, inconscientes ou mortes, et que la belle arrancar se retrouve définitivement acculée. 

N'écoutant plus que son instinct, mort d'inquiétude pour elle, Starrk se précipita, se frayant un chemin à coup d'épaules et de sabre à travers les combattants. Il n'était pas à mi-chemin lorsqu'il vit la grande femme blonde chuter dans la crevasse en tentant d'éviter l'attaque de l'un des deux hommes. 

Il émit un hurlement de loup blessé et continua à courir vers les adversaires d'Hallibel, la rage au cœur. Il ne réalisait pas que tout autour de lui, la plupart des arrancars fuyaient, blessés et épuisés par un combat inégal. Il n'entendait pas Lilinette lui crier de l'attendre, pas plus qu'il ne voyait Neliel la saisir à bras le corps pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer par le shikai d'un shinigami. Il ne voyait que les deux hommes. 

Lilinette avait la voix rauque de crier à Starrk de s'arrêter et de revenir vers elle. Il ne voyait pas que depuis quelques minutes, tous les shinigamis refluaient à toute vitesse vers le portail par lequel ils étaient arrivés et y disparaissaient en criant que la limite de temps était presque écoulée. Ceux qui avaient fait tomber Hallibel se pressaient aussi, sans quitter des yeux Starrk. Lilinette supplia vainement Neliel de la relâcher mais la poigne de l'arrancar aux cheveux verts était implacable sur ses épaules. 

L'enfant vit donc Starrk attaquer l'homme aux cheveux blancs avec un cero. L'homme l'évita et son camarade contre-attaqua. Le tranchant de son épée déchira le vêtement de Starrk et s'enfonça dans sa chair. L'arrancar s'effondra à genoux, les mains crispées sur sa blessure. Aussitôt, dix hommes attrapèrent ses bras et le traînèrent vers le portail, suivis par les deux hommes qui les dirigeaient.

Au moment de disparaître, Starrk releva la tête et articula deux mots à l'attention de Lilinette. Malgré la distance, les hurlements des derniers combattants et les gémissements des agonisants, l'enfant entendit très bien ce dernier message.

« Sauve-toi » lui intimait Starrk. 

N'écoutant que leur instinct, les deux arrancars se relevèrent, firent demi-tout et fuirent, s'éloignant juste à temps. À peine avaient-elles fait deux pas que le portail se mit à rougeoyer avant d'exploser. Le souffle de l'explosion propulsa Neliel et Lilinette à plusieurs pas de là, les blessant grièvement. Sans se soucier de ses plaies, Lilinette se releva immédiatement et couru vers l'épicentre de l'explosion. Le portail avait disparu, laissant la place à un cratère brûlant. Des corps déchiquetés et horriblement brûlés gisaient autour. 

L'enfant tomba à genoux en pleurant. 

-Starrk !, hurla-t-elle. Starrk !

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. 

Après une longue minute, la main de Neliel se posa sur son épaule. 

-Viens, murmura-t-elle. Il ne faut pas rester ici. C'est dangereux. 

La tête basse, Lilinette la suivit vers le minuscule groupe d'arrancars survivants. À la tension qui régnait entre eux, elle compris que le beau rêve de Starrk était fini. La meute était dissoute, et les charognards allaient se disputer et se déchirer ses restes. Ses poings se serrèrent. 

-Tais-toi, la supplia à mi-voix Neliel. Ils n'hésiterons pas à te tuer si tu parles. Tais-toi. 

Lilinette obéit et s'écrasa devant les arrancars moqueurs, des larmes de honte coulant le long de son visage. Elle avait envie de vomir. 


	10. Geôliers et prisonnier

  
  
  
Shunsui fut parmi les derniers à passer le portail créée par Kurotsuchi avant qu'il n'explose. Il fut soufflé par l'explosion et propulsé à plusieurs mètres de là. En retombant, il sentit qu'une de ses côtes, peut-être deux, cédaient sous le choc. Il resta quelques minutes, pantelant, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Un horrible bourdonnement lui emplissait les oreilles, et il avait du mal à saisir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les bruits lui arrivaient comme étouffés, et la pièce dansait devant ses yeux.   
Finalement, au prix d'un terrible effort de concentration, il réussit à faire le point. La pièce était envahie de fumée et il voyait de nombreux corps gisant ça et là. Jyushiro était assis non loin, soutenu par son vice-capitaine, mais il n'avait pas l'air blessé au grand soulagement de Shunsui.   
Quand à lui même, il était adossé à un mur, et Unohana était en train de l'examiner d'un air inquiet en bougeant les lèvres. Il se doutait bien qu'elle lui parlait, mais le bourdonnement l'empêchait de l'entendre. Après une petite minute toutefois, le bourdonnement diminua et il réussit à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.   
-Essaie de te concentrer sur ma voix, disait-elle. Si tu m'entends, dis-le, ou cligne des paupières.   
Il cligna des paupières, sentant sa bouche trop pâteuse pour émettre un son cohérent.   
-Très bien, souffla la capitaine de la quatrième division, avec un soulagement palpable dans la voix.   
Il la regarda, inquiété par l'inquiétude qu'elle manifestait, et le remarquant, Unohana  repris un ton professionnel.   
-Tu a une grave déchirure au cuir chevelu Shunsui. Il n'y a pas d'hémorragie interne, je crois, mais évite de bouger. Ton sens de l'équilibre m'a l'air perturbé. Reste là, je m'occupe de toi dès que je peux.   
Le regard de Unohana était triste, et Shunsui sut que l'explosion avait fait des morts. Il essaya de se rappeler le plus exactement possible ce qui c'était passé.   
Le combat s'était vite révélé inégal, leur nombre et les capacités des zanpakutos étant infiniment supérieures à la puissance brute des anciens hollows. Cela avait été un soulagement de constater cela. Les armées de la Cour avaient craint d'être confrontées à un adversaire surpuissant, mais elles n'avaient au final rien à craindre. Le nombre aurait raison de ces monstres.   
Cependant, cela ne serait valable que tant que les nouveaux hollows seraient inférieures en nombre. S'ils étaient plus nombreux ou puissants, tout pouvait encore changer. Et même avec le nombre de leur côté, les shinigamis avaient aujourd'hui perdus nombre des leurs. Beaucoup trop même, en comparaison au nombre d'ennemis qu'ils avaient réussi à abattre. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'une partie de leur escouade soit massacrée seulement quelques minutes après leur arrivée au Monde hollow. On avait frôlé la catastrophe.   
Mais ils avaient remporté une victoire. Sur la trentaine de nouveaux hollows qu'ils avaient affronté, ils en avaient tué près de la moitié, en comptant la splendide femme aux cheveux blonds qui était tombée de la falaise. Shunsui avait été impressionné par la rage de la femme, et désolé de devoir l'abattre. Par respect, il avait ramassé son arme. Il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue au moment de l'explosion.   
L'explosion... L'escouade shinigami avait été obligée de battre en retraite. Ils avaient perdu trop d'hommes pour tenir encore bien longtemps, et de toute façon, l’échéance d'une heure de l'ouverture du portail approchait. Shunsui revoyait Retsu superviser l'évacuation des blessés, Aizen tomber, et le grand hollow brun se précipiter sur lui et Jyushiro. Ils l'avaient vaincu, avaient passé le portail avec lui, tandis qu'il comptait mentalement les minutes qu'il leur restait avant que le portail se détraque. Et tout avait explosé.   
Jyushiro s'assit à côté de lui.   
-Ça va ?   
-A peu près. Ma tête sonne encore et mes côtes me font mal. Mais j'ai vu pire.   
-Tu nous a quand même fait une sacré peur. Quand je t'ai vu voler au moment de l'explosion, j'ai vraiment cru que c'en était fini de toi.   
-Quel manque de confiance dans mes incroyables capacités Jyushiro, ricana Shunsui avant de grimacer de douleur. Ses côtes lui faisaient vraiment trop mal.   
-Il est hors de question que tu meure avant moi mon ami, répondit Jyushiro avec un sérieux mortel. Et maintenant repose-toi et laisse Unohana-san s'occuper de toi. Je dois aller faire mon rapport à Yamamoto.   
-Personne d'autre ne peut s'en charger ? Tu as l'air au bout du rouleau.   
-Personne, répondit tristement Jyushiro. Tu est hors d'état, Retsu-san est submergée par les blessés, Aizen a été tué et... Kuchiki a eu moins de chance que toi.   
Suivant le regard de Jyushiro, Shunsui tourna la tête, un peu trop brutalement. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur, puis contempla le corps du capitaine de la sixième division. On avait recouvert son corps d'un haori, mais Shunsui voyait combien celui-ci avait été déchiqueté durant l'explosion.   
-Il va falloir annoncer au jeune Byakuya qu'il est désormais à la tête du clan. Quelle pitié...  
-Oui. Cela ressemble plus à une défaite qu'à une victoire, n'est-ce pas ? Et il va falloir s'en justifier.   
Le poids de la tâche sur les épaules de Jyushiro semblait être éreintant pour lui. Shunsui tenta de lui sourire.  
-Au moins l'assassin de ta femme a été capturé. C'est déjà ça.   
Jyushiro ne répondit même pas. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête empreint de lassitude avant de quitter la pièce.   
Le sourire de Shunsui disparut aussitôt. En soupirant, il se radossa au mur, et ferma les yeux, attendant que sa douleur à la tête s'estompe. Il essayait de faire abstraction des gémissements des blessés et des mourants, moins nombreux désormais. La quatrième division avait déjà évacué tous les blessés que l'on pouvait déplacé ou offert une mort rapide aux agonisants. C'était terrible d'entendre pour la première fois en deux cent ans ces cris et gémissements à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du Seireitei. Et cela ramenait à la mémoire du capitaine des souvenirs terribles d'une époque encore plus désespérée qu'aujourd'hui. Quand les hollows parcouraient librement la Soul Society, sans que quiconque puisse les en empêcher. À l'époque où il était devenu shinigami...  
-Capitaine ?  
Une voix de petite fille le ramena au temps présent et il ouvrit les yeux.   
Devant lui se tenait la plus jeune recrue de sa division, la minuscule et adorable Ise Nanao qui jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps - six ans seulement, six ans déjà – suivait Lisa comme un petit chien. Elle n'avait pas grandi d'un pouce durant tout ce temps, et tenait toujours le livre de contes que lui avait donné Lisa. Shunsui s'attendait presque à voir sa chère lieutenant apparaître à côté d'elle. Cela faisait mal.   
-Capitaine ? Vous allez bien ?   
Même sa petite moue inquiète lui faisait penser à Lisa. Elle lui ressemblait tant... Elles étaient parentes après tout. C'est aussi pour ça que regarder la petite fille lui faisait aussi mal, et qu'il l'évitait la plupart du temps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Lisa en la laissant participer à cette expérience de Urahara.   
Il tenta de lui sourire et de la rassurer.   
-Je vais bien. Je me repose juste un petit peu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
La petite fille rougit et répondit en bégayant à moitié.   
-On m'a dit à la division que vous étiez parti vous battre, et que vous étiez revenu. Mais personne ne me disait si vous étiez mort ou vivant, alors je suis venue. Vous m'en voulez ?   
Shunsui fut touché par l'inquiétude enfantine de la petite fille qu'il évitait et ne regardait jamais en face parce qu'elle ressemblait trop à sa cousine. Il se souvint qu'elle était orpheline et eu soudain honte de son comportement vis à vis d'elle. Et Lisa lui en aurait voulu.   
-C'est gentil d'être venu, dit-il à l'enfant en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Et je ne t'en veux presque pas. Tu aurais juste du te faire accompagner. Mais je suis content que tu sois là Nanao-chan.   
La petite fille sourit de plaisir.   
-Maintenant que tu est là, tu va te rendre utile, d'accord ? Je veux que tu aille voir la capitaine Unohana et que tu lui demande si je peux repartir. Dis-lui que je n'ai plus mal à la tête. Demande-lui aussi si elle veut que ma division lui envoie du matériel médical ou des hommes pour l'aider.   
Nanao hocha la tête avec ravissement, puis courut vers Unohana qui continuait à superviser l'évacuation des derniers blessés. Elle lui adressa la parole en faisant de grands mouvements de bras, et Unohana regarda Shunsui d'un air inquisiteur. Il lui répondit par un sourire ravageur et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, elle hocha la tête et renvoya Nanao vers lui.   
-Elle est d'accord pour que vous rentriez à la division. Mais elle veut que vous fassiez attention et que vous la préveniez au moindre problème, et elle passera vous voir dès qu'elle aura le temps.   
Shunsui fut heureux de pouvoir enfin se redresser. La tête lui tournait encore un peu, mais rien qui l'empêche de marcher. Quand à ses côtes, elles étaient très douloureuses, mais moins maintenant qu'il était debout. Et Unohana avait déjà appliqué un sort de kido guérisseur qui lui permettrait au moins de marcher jusqu'à sa division.   
La petite Nanao le regarda se lever avec attention, puis le suivit jusqu'à la sortie de la salle où le portail avait été dressé. Au moment de quitter celle-ci, Shunsui vit à terre le sabre de la femme hollow blonde qui était tombée de la falaise et qu'il avait gardé. Après un instant d'hésitation, il le ramassa et le passa à sa ceinture. Il n'avait pas envie que l'arme d'une telle femme, même d'une hollow sanguinaire, finisse comme un vulgaire trophée. Se baisser réveilla son mal de tête, mais il refusa d'y prendre garde.   
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Nanao. Je n'ai jamais vu un zanpakuto de cette forme.   
-C'est une arme hollow. Et je n'en ai jamais vu de pareille.   
C'était vrai. La lame était plus large que celle d'aucun zanpakuto qu'il avait vu au cours des siècles. Mais il était également vide en son milieu, ce qui était surprenant. En fait on aurait dit que l'arme était en état de shikai, ce qui était impossible. Sa maîtresse était morte, et eut elle été seulement inconsciente que l'arme aurait quand même repris sa forme scellée. Au début, Shunsui avait pensé à une arme qu'elle aurait fait forgé sous cette forme, mais au cours de son combat avec la femme hollow, il avait senti une résonance entre la lame et la femme. C'était donc bien une arme spirituelle et non pas un sabre forgé. Une arme mystérieuse donc, pour une femme impressionnante.   
Shunsui soupira en se relevant. Il était difficile de voir les hollows comme des ennemis quand ils avaient forme humaine. Mais ils feraient avec. Il quitta la pièce, se forçant à détourner ses pensées de la guerre. Une fois sortit, et hors de vue d'Unohana, il s'accrocha à un mur pour ne pas tomber. La douleur qu'il ressentait à sa tête était décidément trop forte.   
-Capitaine ?  
-Donne-moi juste une minute Nanao-chan. Je suis simplement un peu fatigué.   
-La capitaine Unohana ne veut pas que vous en fassiez trop, rappela la petite fille d'un air sérieux. Elle m'a dit de m'en assurer.   
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça va déjà mieux.   
Faisant mine de ne pas s'apercevoir de la moue dubitative de Nanao, Shunsui traversa les longs couloirs de la douzième division. En sortant, lui et sa subordonnée découvrirent un rassemblement de shinigami.   
-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Nanao.  
-Ils sont en train de garder le hollow que nous avons capturé. J'imagine que l'on attend une escouade de la deuxième division pour le conduire dans une cellule. Il n'était pas prévu à la base que l'on ramène un prisonnier.   
-Oh. Nanao marqua un temps d'hésitation. Je peux le voir ?   
Shunsui pesa le pour et le contre. Il comprenait la curiosité de l'enfant, et lui-même se demandait comment réagissait le hollow à sa captivité.   
Les gardiens du hollow s'écartèrent devant eux. Au centre, le hollow était assis, enchaîné par des sorts de kido de niveau très élevé. Mais il ne se débattait pas. Il restait simplement assis, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée vers sa poitrine comme s'il dormait. Il était couvert de sang, et vêtu de guenilles, pieds nus et portait les cheveux et la barbe longue, comme s'il n'avait jamais mis la main sur un peigne ou un rasoir. Même s'il était calme, on sentait son immense puissance lui faire comme une aura de gloire. Nanao s'accrocha au hakama de Shunsui et se cacha derrière lui. Le capitaine lui même n'était pas rassuré. Même si le hollow était aussi blessé que lui, voire plus, et désarmé, il doutait de pouvoir le vaincre en combat singulier. S'il tentait de s'échapper...  
Le hollow dut le sentir venir, car il ouvrit soudain les yeux et se redressa, toute son attention porté sur Shunsui. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ses yeux brillaient de colère, et de haine. Les seuls sentiments qu'un hollow connaîtrait jamais.   
-Toi, fit le hollow d'une voix rauque et profonde. Toi tuer elle. Te tuer, maintenant pour ça.   
Devant lui, l'énergie spirituelle se concentra, annonçant l'amorce d'un de ces ceros dévastateurs qu'étaient capable de lancer ces nouveaux hollows. Derrière lui, Shunsui entendit Nanao pousser un petit cri d'effroi, et il commença à paniquer. Il pouvait arrêter le hollow, mais pour cela il lui faudrait sortir son bankai, et risquer de blesser Nanao.   
Mais aussi soudainement que le hollow s'était déchaîné, il se calma, et se rassit, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La colère, la haine, semblaient avoir disparu de son aura, faisant place à un profond abattement. Shunsui n'y comprenait rien. Le hollow devait être plus qu'à moitié fou.   
-Viens Nanao, finit-il par dire, sans quitter des yeux le hollow qui semblait à nouveau apathique. Rentrons à la division.   
Au bord des larmes, la petite fille acquiesça de la tête.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Son vice-capitaine se tenant silencieusement à ses côtés, Jyushiro avançait à pas lents vers sa division. Il était épuisé, et savait très bien qu'il était temps pour lui de s'arrêter et de se reposer. S'il devait être sincère avec lui même, il reconnaîtrait qu'il désirait même pouvoir abandonner son poste de capitaine. Mais il y avait toujours trop à faire, surtout en ce moment. Prendre sa retraite lui était inimaginable avec toutes les pertes que venaient de subir la Soul Society en quelques années. Et avec les pertes de la journée précédente, il ne pouvait se permettre de songer un seul instant à se reposer.   
Ce qui lui faisait penser... Il vérifia autour de lui et constata qu'il n'était pas loin de la sixième division et du domaine de la maison Kuchiki.   
-Nous allons faire un petit détour Kaien, annonça-t-il.   
-Vous êtes sûr mon capitaine ? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en état... Vous devez vous reposer immédiatement et vous le savez comme moi.   
Le vice-capitaine affichait un air sévère. Jyushiro lui sourit pour le rassurer, en vain. Tous les membres de sa division était bien trop soucieux de sa santé. Il vivait avec cette maladie depuis des centaines d'années, il n'allait pas mourir à l'instant. Pourtant, ses subordonnés continuaient à se conduire comme si cela allait se produire.   
C'est pourquoi il ne prit pas garde aux avertissements de Kaien. Il se savait capable de tenir encore quelques heures, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme, mais lent, vers la demeure du clan Kuchiki.   
Il y fut accueilli par un intendant à l'air sinistre qui le conduisit immédiatement et silencieusement auprès du jeune Byakuya. Il le retrouva dans un jardin. Le jeune garçon lui tournait le dos et fixait les carpes koi tourner langoureusement dans un bassin d'ornement.   
-Bonjour Byakuya, commença le capitaine, hésitant sur la façon d'aborder la conversation.   
-Capitaine Ukitake, le salua Byakuya sans se retourner. Venez-vous me présenter vos condoléances ? Vous êtes le premier alors.   
-Mes... Tu est donc déjà au courant.   
-Oui. Un subordonné de la sixième division est venu nous l'annoncer. Je viens d'intimer l'ordre aux serviteurs de commencer les préparatifs de l'enterrement. Je vous prie donc de m'excuser. Je n'ai que peu de temps à vous consacrer.   
Jyushiro fut attristé, si ce n'est étonné, par cette réponse froide et dépourvue d'émotion. Les Kuchiki avaient toujours été une famille cherchant à éradiquer toute trace d'émotion et d'affection dans leurs rangs. Byakuya avait été un enfant plein de vie. Mais l'éducation de son grand-père et la trahison de son amie Yoruichi l'avaient changé. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec sur les épaules une bien trop lourde tâche. Mais le Seireitei n'était pas, n'avait jamais été un endroit où l'on pouvait rester enfant très longtemps. Hélas, la guerre contre les hollows forçaient les enfants à devenir adultes bien trop vite. Et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, sinon continuer à se battre pour que les enfants à naître aient un jour un futur plus heureux. Mais parfois, Jyushiro désespérait de voir ce jour arriver.   
Au lieu d'apporter son soutien et sa compassion au jeune homme, comme il aurait voulu pouvoir le faire, il s'adressa à lui comme au shinigami et au noble qu'il était qu'il était.   
-Je comprend Byakuya. J'espère que vous pourrez bientôt obtenir le poste de capitaine et diriger à votre tour la sixième division. Si d'ici là vous souhaitez un conseil ou de l'aide, la treizième division est à votre service.   
-Je vous remercie capitaine.   
Sans plus un mot, Jyushiro quitta la maison Kuchiki, en observant les serviteurs silencieux mettre la maison en habits de deuils.   
Byakuya n'avait pas demandé si son grand-père avait souffert, ou s'il avait demandé après lui.   
Quelle tristesse, songea-t-il tout en rejoignant sa division.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Il n'eut guère le temps de s'y reposer. Après quelques heures de sommeil, Jyushiro fut convoqué pour assister au premier interrogatoire du nouvel hollow qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer. Celui-ci était gardé dans une cellule créée sous le Senzaikyu spécialement à l'attention des rares hollows capturés au fil des siècles et qui les privait de leur accès au reiatsu.   
Arrivé au Senzaikyu, Jyushiro retrouva un Shunsui en aussi piètre état que lui. Son ami avait l'air proprement cadavérique, et Unohana le scrutait du regard comme s'il allait s'écrouler raide mort d'une seconde à l'autre.   
-Et bien Shunsui, pour une fois, je me trouve meilleure mine que toi, lui dit-il en lui serrant le bras.   
-A qui le dit-tu ! J'en ai assez de ces regards fixes. J'ai peut-être pris un coup sur la tête mais je ne suis pas mourant ! C'est tout juste s'ils m'ont convoqué pour l'interrogatoire.   
-Et bien maintenant, tu sauras ce que je ressent l'essentiel du temps mon ami.   
-C'est vrai, se radoucit Shunsui. Je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre. Au moins nous sommes vivants. Aizen et Kuchiki n'ont pas eu cette chance.   
-Et c'est encore deux lourdes pertes qui seront difficiles à remplacer, soupira Unohana qui s'était rapprochée d'eux. Aizen était un capitaine tellement prometteur ! Il a fait un travail incroyable à la cinquième division après la mort d'Hirako. Et il n'a pas encore pu former un successeur.   
-Le jeune Ichimaru sera sans doute à la hauteur d'ici quelques années. Et nous savons tous que Byakuya sera un grand capitaine. Il y a une relève.   
-Oui. Mais il faudra une centaine d'années pour que les armées de la Cour retrouvent leur lustre d'antan et recommencent à fonctionner normalement. D'ici là, nous ne pourrons faire grand chose dans notre lutte contre les Hollows. Nous ne pouvons plus perdre d'éléments prometteurs dans des combats perdus d'avance, conclu Jyushiro, qui voyait du coin de l’œil Yamamoto ordonner d'ouvrir la cellule du prisonnier.   
Les capitaines descendirent alors tous dans le Senzaikyu avant que la porte ne se referme. C'était une sensation étrange. Leur reiatsu était comme avalé par les parois de la prison, lentement, mais irrésistiblement. Le hollow, qui était là depuis une dizaine d'heures, ne devait déjà presque plus être capable de sentir leurs flux d'énergie spirituelle, et encore moins de concentrer la sienne.   
Le hollow les attendait, assis sur le sol de sa cellule. Il était retenu au sol par de lourdes chaînes et ses bras étaient liés dans son dos. Jyushiro le regarda avec curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de l'examiner de près depuis qu'il savait qu'il était l'assassin de sa femme.   
Il portait une barbe de trois jours éparse, et était couvert de bandages. Lui aussi avait souffert de l'explosion de la porte vers le monde Hollow. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et de mauvaise qualité. C'était du lin grossièrement tissé comme on en trouvait dans les quartiers pauvres du Rukongai. Volés, sans doute.   
Même emprisonné, et privé de son reiatsu, le hollow restait impressionnant. Le sang séché sur son visage lui donnait un air barbare et fou, ainsi qu'une étrange beauté. Cependant, alors que Jyushiro s'était attendu à voir un être hurlant de rage,il était calme, presque serein. De ses yeux gris, il contemplait chaque capitaine avec un air froid et déterminé. On aurait dit qu'il les jaugeait du regard, comme un homme le ferait.   
Le morceau de masque accroché autour de son cou, le trou dans sa poitrine en devenaient presque choquants. Ils rappelaient que ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux ce n'était pas un homme, mais une bête.   
Mais, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander Jyushiro, une bête réagirait-elle avec cette tranquillité ? Il ne voulait pas considérer cet assassin hollow comme un homme. Il détourna le regard.  
C'était traditionnellement le capitaine de la seconde division qui se chargeait des interrogatoires. La jeune Soi Fong, récemment promue commença donc à questionner le prisonnier.   
-Hollow, vous avez été capturé sur le champ de bataille et serez donc traité comme un prisonnier de guerre. Vous serez interrogé, jugé, et exécuté. Ne croyez pas avoir de droits, et n'espérez pas avoir des privilèges. Avez vous des questions ?  
Le hollow resta silencieux.   
-Êtes vous bien le hollow connu sous le nom de code 8945 ?   
Il se contenta de hocher la tête.   
-Êtes vous bien le chef des nouveaux hollows que nous avons combattu hier ?  
-Arrancar, répondit le hollow d'une voix rauque.   
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Nous sommes les Arrancars. Nous avons un nom.   
-Qui vous a donné ce nom ? Vous même ?  
Mais le hollow s'était à nouveau muré dans le silence. Il observait curieusement chaque visage, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, comme s'il les étudiais. Jyushiro se souvint que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, nu au milieu d'une ferme abandonnée, quelque chose l'avait frappé. C'était le regard tout à la fois intelligent et curieux de l'homme – de l'arrancar –, un peu comme le serait celui d'un enfant découvrant le monde.   
-Comment avez vous découvert le monde où nous avons trouvé ?  
-Le Hueco Mundo. Il a un nom.   
-Très bien, le Hueco Mundo. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?   
L'arrancar ne répondit pas. Sans chercher à approfondir le sujet, Soi Fong posa d'autres questions, auxquelles il ne répondit pas davantage.   
-Combien êtes vous d'arrancars ? Où vous êtes vous procuré vos armes et vos vêtements ? Quelle est votre hiérarchie ? Les hollows normaux vous obéissent-ils ? Quelle est la taille du Hueco Mundo ? Combien avez vous de repaires ? Il y-a-t-il des arrancars plus puissants que vous ? Combien un arrancar mange-t-il d'âmes par jour ?  
L'arrancar n'ouvrit la bouge que deux fois de plus durant l'interrogatoire. Quand Soi Fong demanda comment ils produisaient leurs boules d'énergie dévastatrice, il dit que cela s'appelait un celo. Et quand Kurotsuchi s'immisça dans l'interrogatoire pour demander s'il y avait une raison à ce que leur peau soit aussi solide, il répondit que cela s'appelait un hierro. C'était étrange cette obsession du mot juste pour désigner un concept. Jyushiro y cherchait un sens, sans y parvenir.   
L'interrogatoire dura plusieurs heures, sans que les capitaines n'obtiennent de réponses. Au final, Yamamoto tapa sur le sol avec sa canne.   
-Vous refusez d'être coopératif. Soit. Nous vous laissons vingt-quatre heures pour changer d'avis. Sinon, ce sera sous la torture que vous parlerez. Et n'espérez même pas lasser notre patience. Dussions-nous vous interroger durant mille ans, nous obtiendrons nos réponses.   
Il se détourna du hollow pour fixer les capitaines.   
-Les interrogatoires se déroulerons chaque jour à cette heure-ci. Je veux au moins deux capitaines pour y assister à chaque fois. Arrangez vous entre vous pour cela. Vous pouvez disposer.   
Yamamoto se retira, suivi de la plupart des capitaines. Soi Fong avait l'air ulcérée de n'avoir eu aucune réponse. Unohana partit parmi les derniers, et Jyushiro s'apprêtait à se retirer à son tour avec Shunsui. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'arrancar.   
Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, celui-ci ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche.   
-Tia Hallibel, déclara-t-il, et les deux capitaines s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Elle s'appelait Tia Hallibel, et vous l'avez tuée. Pour ça, je vous tuerai un jour.   
-Vous serez mort bien avant d'avoir une occasion de mettre cette menace à exécution, répondit Jyushiro, d'une voix qu'il tenta de garder mesurer. D'ici là, repentez vous de crimes, et priez pour que vos victimes vous pardonnent, si vous le pouvez. A demain, arrancar.   
-Coyote Stark, répondit l'arrancar, tandis que la porte se refermait, le laissant dans la plus complète obscurité.   
Les deux amis sortirent de la Tour des Regrets, et respirèrent avec soulagement l'air chargé de reiatsu du Seireitei.   
-Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendait, soupira Jyushiro tandis qu'ils regagnaient leurs divisions respectives. Il a l'air si calme, et peu concerné. Où est le monstre sanguinaire qui a tué ma pauvre Chizue et que je cherche pour le tuer depuis tous ces siècles ? Je me sens... vide Shunsui, si vide.   
Une main se posa sur son épaule.   
-Il parlera bientôt, et il sera exécuté. Tu te sentira mieux alors, et tu pourra recommencer à vivre, enfin. D'ici deux semaines, un mois au plus, l'assassin de ta femme sera mort.   
Aucun d'eux n'aurait alors songé que cent ans plus tard, lorsque quatre jeunes ryoka envahiraient le Seireitei pour sauver une amie, l'arrancar serait toujours enfermé, sans avoir jamais parlé.


	11. Dans le coeur de son âme

  
  
_Cent ans plus tard..._  
 _Aujourd'hui_

  
  
    On en était au début du mois de mai et il faisait une chaleur délicieuse dans la petite ville de Karakura. La petite boutique de friandises que tenait Urahara Kisuke était vide de clients et l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division s'ennuyait à mourir. Yoruichi était partie en vadrouille les kamis seuls savaient où. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis le jour où elle avait amené le petit Jinta à la boutique.  
    Cela s'était passé deux ans auparavant. Ils s'était disputés la veille, et Kisuke n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi. C'était sans doute leur sujet de controverse habituelle : le fait que Kisuke soit un attentiste, un bon à rien, un lâche et que cent ans après il n'ait encore rien entrepris pour démolir les institutions de la Soul Society qui les avaient injustement condamnés à mort et obligé à fuir sur Terre. Il avait laissé Yoruichi parler pendant des heures sans répondre. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, en partie du moins. Il n'était pas un lâche. Mais il avait peur d’entraîner les autres dans une guerre sans espoir. Il ne voulait pas avoir leurs morts sur la conscience, aussi demeurait-il là, à Karakura, à continuer à construire des inventions géniales, mais sans préparer de plans pour les utiliser.  
    Yoruichi avait fini par partir en claquant la porte. Elle était revenue huit heures plus tard, en pleine nuit, trempée et tenant un gamin tremblotant dans ses bras. Tessai avait aussitôt saisi l'enfant et constaté ses blessures, dues à un hollow. Jusqu'au matin, Kisuke et lui s'étaient démenés pour le sauver à l'aide de sorts de kidô. Enfin, au matin, ils avaient stabilisé son état et avaient pu le conduire à la clinique d'Isshin. L'ancien capitaine de la division zéro devenu médecin l'avait déclaré hors de danger. Inquiet, Kisuke avait quand même tenu à le veiller jusqu'à son réveil. Yoruichi lui avait tenu compagnie et lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé.  
    Elle avait erré dans la ville de Karakura toute la soirée après leur dispute. Soudain, elle avait senti un hollow non loin. Elle avait d'abord pensé laisser faire le shinigami qui surveillait la ville mais elle l'avait senti occupé ailleurs, contre un autre hollow. Elle s'était alors précipitée pour anéantir le premier des deux.  
    Arrivée sur les lieux, elle avait trouvé une maison détruite et deux cadavres humains. Comme souvent, le hollow avait dû venir achever les membres de sa famille. D'un simple sort de kidô, elle avait anéanti le monstre en prenant soin de rester dans son dos, qu'une fois purifié et parvenu à la Soul Society il ne se souvienne pas de son visage. C'est là qu'elle avait découvert le petit Jinta, blessé, presque mourant à côté des cadavres de sa sœur et de sa mère.   
    Quand elle avait achevé son récit, l'enfant commençait à se réveiller. Kisuke s'était penché pour le rassurer, et l'enfant lui avait saisi la main pour ne plus la lâcher, même lorsqu'il s'était rendormi. Yoruichi s'était alors levé et avait craché de nouveaux reproches au visage de Kisuke.  
    « J'espère que cet enfant arrivera à t'apprendre le sens des responsabilités. Moi j'abandonne ».  
    Sur ces mots, elle était partie, définitivement. Jinta était resté, et Kisuke était fou du gamin hyperactif. Il se découvrait des instincts paternels ignorés tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui, Tessai avait décidé de partir à la pêche -quand donc avait-il pris goût à cet inepte loisir humain ?- et avait pris le garçon avec lui.  
    Alors, tout seul dans sa boutique, Kisuke s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, ou comme un shinigami de la onzième division dans une soirée de nobles de la Soul Society. Il aurait volontiers été voir Ishida, mais l'homme qui refusait d'être un quincy n'aimait pas que les vieux amis de sa grand-mère Junko viennent squatter son hôpital. Kisuke décida donc d'aller voir si Isshin avait un moment de libre. Après tout, ses enfants étaient tous à l'école ou au lycée à cette heure de la journée.  
    Il ferma donc la boutique, plaçant sur la porte un écriteau « fermé pour cause d'inventaire », avant de se diriger vers la clinique Kurosaki. Dix minutes plus tard, il s'installait dans la petite salle d'attente de celle-ci. Il n'y avait aucun client, et Kisuke n'attendit pas longtemps. Au bout d'une minute à peine, Isshin sortit de la salle de consultation avec une vieille dame. Il la raccompagna à la sortie, puis alla serrer la main de Kisuke.  
    « Alors vieux chenapan, tonna-t-il en envoyant une grande claque dans le dos de Kisuke, tu t'ennuyais pour venir me voir, comme ça ?  
    -C'est exact. Ils m'ont tous laissé tout seul.  
    -Laisse-moi regarder mon emploi du temps... Sauf urgence, j'ai une heure de tranquillité avant mes prochains rendez-vous.  
    Sur son invitation, Kisuke pénétra dans le bureau du médecin. Celui-ci ouvrit un petit buffet et leur sortit deux tasses et un verre de saké. Après les avoir servis tous deux, il s'assit face à Kisuke et commença à boire sa tasse à petites gorgées.  
    -Comment vont les enfants ?, demanda Kisuke, sûr de faire plaisir à Ishhin avec cette question.  
    Il avait raison, car l'homme eut aussitôt un sourire extatique.  
    -Merveilleusement bien, répondit-il. Ichigo est rentrée au lycée cette année, et mes petites filles sont à l'école. Ils sont tous très bons élèves, et ils ont beaucoup d'amis. Ce sont des enfants merveilleux. Je regrette juste que Masaki ne soit plus là pour les voir grandir...  
    Kisuke hocha la tête d'un air désolé. Lui aussi regrettait Masaki. C'était une jeune femme incroyable, belle, intelligente, douce... L'ancien capitaine se souviendrait toujours de ce jour où Isshin était venu le voir à la boutique, trempé par la pluie et lui avait demandé s'il y avait moyen qu'il devienne totalement humain. Il avait rencontré Masaki deux jours auparavant, et, déjà, il l'aimait au point de vouloir passer sa vie avec elle et mourir et rester avec elle après leur mort. Il voulait passer l'entièreté de leurs réincarnations avec elle.  
Kisuke avait alors créée son gigai le plus perfectionné à ce jour, un gigai qui mangeait l'énergie spirituelle de son porteur et le rendait peu à peu humain. Bien sûr, il avait fait en sorte de pouvoir inverser le processus si Isshin le lui demandait. Mais même après la mort de Masaki, Isshin avait décidé de continuer à vieillir et d'élever ses trois enfants en humains, en les faisant grandir loin du monde des esprits qui l'avait condamné.  
    Il avait résolu d'en parler à ses enfants à leur majorité. Leurs capacités à percevoir les esprits des morts ne feraient que grandir avec le temps, et il voulait qu'ils sachent qui ils étaient et d'où ils venaient. Kisuke était d'accord avec ça.  
    -Tu as des nouvelles de ce hollow qui l'a tué ? Gran Fisher ?  
    -Non, répondit Kisuke. J'espionne en permanence les communications entre la Terre et le Seireitei et je n'en ai plus entendu parler. S'il s'est infiltré ici, il n'est pas resté suffisamment longtemps pour être repéré. Si c'était bien lui l'assassin, et j'en doute.  
    -Que veut-tu dire ?, demanda Ishin en fronçant les sourcils.  
    -Que cette histoire est peu crédible. Puisque tu ne ressent plus les reiatsus, j'ai toujours prêté attention à l'arrivée de hollows ou de shinigami à Karakura, pour protéger tes gamins si nécessaire. Ce jour là, je n'ai rien vu venir. Je m'en suis voulu au début, puis j'ai commencé à réfléchir. Si je n'ai rien senti venir, c'est peut être fait exprès.  
    -La Soul Society t'aurait-elle retrouvé ?  
    -Pas moi, toi. Si c'était moi, la chambre des 46 m'aurait déjà fait arrêter et exécuter.  
    -Je suis aussi condamné à mort.  
    -Je pense que tes enfants t'ont sauvé la vie. Les enfants d'un shinigami et d'une humaine... Cela a dû intriguer tes supérieurs. À mon avis, ils ont pris la décision de te punir de ta trahison en frappant Masaki, tout en surveillant tes enfants avant de prendre une décision. Tes gosses pourraient devenir une arme entre leurs mains, s'ils se révèlent aussi puissant que toi.  
    Isshin se leva, furieux.  
    -Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça Urahara ? Presque dix ans après la mort de Masaki ?     Mes enfants auraient pu être enlevés à n'importe quel moment pendant toutes ces années !  
    -Oh, à mon avis ils prévoyaient de le faire depuis bien longtemps, répondit Kisuke en souriant. Mais je les ai bien eu. J'ai installé dans le quartier des petites machines perturbant les réactions au reiatsu : un shinigami pourrait passer à côté d'Ichigo sans se rendre compte de ses pouvoirs. Et j'ai installé un autre dispositif brouilleur de conscience qui ferait que si quelqu'un de la Soul Society ou de la dimension royale vient chercher un de tes enfants, j'en serais immédiatement averti. Dans ce cas, j'arrive dans la minute et je modifie les souvenirs de la personne. Crois-moi Isshin, ils ne mettrons jamais la main sur tes enfants. Pour te dire, ça fait cent ans que je vend des objets pour shinigami. Je suis enregistré sous un faux nom bien sûr, mais même si je donne mon véritable nom aux shinigamis qui viennent me voir, ils ont oublié mon nom et mon visage à la minute où ils repartent à la Soul Society. Ingénieux n'est-ce pas ?  
    -Tu me rassures, déclara Isshin en se rasseyant. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles plus tôt.  
    -Je n'était sûr de rien, se justifia Kisuke. D'ailleurs, je ne suis toujours sûr de rien. Aucune de mes petites machines n'a réagit jusqu'ici. C'était peut être bien un simple hollow qui a tué Masaki. Qui sait ?  
    -Merci quand même de nous avoir protégé. Mais la prochaine fois que quelque chose se produit, tu m'en parles immédiatement. C'est ma famille.  
    -Je te le promet Isshin, déclara solennellement Kisuke.  
    L'ancien capitaine lui serra la main, ému. Puis, il reprit un air sérieux et regarda Kisuke droit dans les yeux.  
    -Je note quand même une chose Kisuke. En cent ans, tu as créée bien des inventions, tu as bien assuré notre sécurité à tous, y compris celle des Quincy. Mais tu n'a rien fait pour te venger de la Soul Society.  
    Kisuke grimaça. C'était l'éternelle discussion avec Yoruichi qui recommençait.  
    -Je ne ressent pas le besoin de me venger. Qu'ils me laissent tranquille, c'est tout ce que je demande.  
    Isshin secoua la tête.  
    -Ça ne fonctionne pas avec la Soul Society. Ils viendront tôt ou tard te chercher. Mais le problème est ailleurs. Je m'étonne que tu sois prêt à les laisser continuer leurs exactions. À quand un nouveau massacre quincy ou une nouvelle utilisation du Hogyokû que tu as créée ?  
    -Le Hogyokû s'est brisé, répondit Kisuke. Je l'ai clairement senti au moment où j'en ai perdu le contrôle. Et tu peux me croire quand je dis que personne d'autre que moi serait capable de fabriquer quelque chose d'aussi puissant.  
    -Tu contourne ma question.  
    Kisuke était mis au pied du mur. Il baissa la tête, et répondit enfin.  
    -Je ne veux pas que quiconque soit blessé à cause de moi.  
    -Et le jour où tu devra choisir entre blesser tes proches ou blesser des inconnus qui sont en danger à cause de tes erreurs passées, que feras tu ?  
    -Je ne sais pas. J'évite d'y penser.  
    Isshin soupira.  
    -Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu refuse les responsabilités. Pourtant des responsabilités on en a tous, que l'on le veuille ou non. Et un jour, d'autres personnes seront impliquées dans la bataille, volontairement ou non, et tu devras les laisser faire.  
    -Facile à dire. Et si c'était ton fils qui était impliqué ?  
    -Je le laisserais faire, dit Isshin avec une légère grimace. Parce qu'un père doit savoir laisser ses enfants mener leurs propres combats. Ça s'appelle « grandir ». Maintenant si tu permet, je crois que mon patient suivant ne va pas tarder à arriver. Reviens quand tu veux Kisuke, mais penses-y. »  
    Kisuke promit, puis repartit pour rentrer à sa boutique. Il se posait désormais des questions. Avait-il raison de se terrer sur Terre ? Combien de vies avait-il gâchées en agissant ainsi, et combien d'autre en gâcheraient-ils s'il s'y prenait autrement ? Devait-il se venger ? Devait-il venger Hiyori et les autres ?  
    Il n'était pas facile de trancher pour savoir si son devoir était envers les morts ou les vivants, les amis ou les inconnus. Où commençait la responsabilité envers autrui ?  
    Perdu dans ses pensées, Kisuke n'avait pas regardé où il allait. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, il réalisa qu'il avait prit trop à l'ouest par rapport à sa boutique et qu'il était tout près du lycée où le fils d'Isshin faisait ses études. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il vit que c'était presque la sortie des classes. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il s'installa sur un banc face au portail de l'établissement. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il vit un flot de lycéens sortir à toute vitesse du lycée. Parmi eux, il remarqua immédiatement une chevelure courte orange. Le jeune Ichigo passa à quelques mètres de lui sans le remarquer. Il était absorbé par sa discussion avec son groupe d'ami, trois garçons et deux filles de son âge. Kisuke les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, hors de sa vue.  
    Ichigo avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était presque un homme à présent. Kisuke était toujours étonné de la vitesse à laquelle grandissait les enfants humains. Lui-même était un enfant du Seireitei, et lui et Yoruichi avaient mis presque cent ans à parvenir à l'âge adulte. Durant le même laps de temps un humain naissait, vivait, et mourrait au mieux de vieillesse, ou bien de maladie ou dans un accident. Encore trop nombreux étaient ceux qui mourraient à cause d'un hollow, même si le nombre de ces morts avait diminué durant les cinquante dernières années. La Soul Society envoyait de plus en plus de shinigami patrouiller dans le monde humain, seuls. Un shinigami se voyait confier un périmètre de surveillance et y demeurait plusieurs mois. Ainsi, le nombre des hollows de faible force avait drastiquement diminué, et le Japon avait pu se remettre à vivre. L'électricité était installée partout désormais, et le commerce avec l'étranger était rétabli. Après trois cent ans de destructions causées par les hollows renvoyés du Seireitei, la paix était présente, et visiblement bien partie pour durer longtemps.  
    Finalement, il semblait que la Soul Society rattrape enfin certaines de ses erreurs et quelques uns de ses crimes, comme les milliers de morts humaines sous les griffes des hollows causées par l'indifférence qu'elle avait à leur égard.  
    Kisuke soupira. Il aurait bien voulu réussir à penser à autre chose qu'à la Soul Society, à ses propres victimes et à sa vengeance. Mais depuis le matin, toutes ses pensées le ramenaient au même point.  
    C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'on marchait derrière lui. Il ne ralentit pas ni n'accéléra le pas, se contentant de continuer à avancer du même pas nonchalant.  Il écouta attentivement. Il y avait derrière lui deux personnes qui marchaient le plus silencieusement possible. Bientôt, une troisième personne se joignit aux autres. Il était évident qu'une autre au moins allait lui barrer la route pour le prendre en tenaille.  
    Il se serait volontiers donné des claques. Il le savait pourtant que ce quartier de Karakura était mal famé. Mais il avait décidé d'aller au plus court pour rentrer, et voilà qu'il atterrissait en plein dans les ennuis. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Après tout, songeait-il, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu, et ces petits yakuza allaient lui changer les idées quelques minutes. Cela leur apprendrait à attaquer un ancien capitaine des Armées de la Cour !  
    C'est alors qu'il entendit des pleurs d'enfants dans une rue adjacente. Inquiet, il alla voir ce qui se passait. Il y avait-t-il eu une agression là aussi ?  
    Il découvrit une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle avait un immense œil au beurre noir et des traces de coups sur ses bras maigres. Elle était mal habillée, et crasseuse. Kisuke retient une grimace. Il y avait des gens qui s'occupaient décidément bien mal de leurs enfants.  
    Il s'approcha de la petite fille et lui fit un gentil sourire.  
    « Bonjour petite. Moi c'est Kisuke. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
    La petite fille le regarda avec des yeux immenses, presque globuleux. Puis, lentement, elle désigna la ruelle à quelques pas de là, sans rien dire. L'ancien capitaine se mit à craindre le pire.  
    -Viens, on va aller voir, décida-t-il en lui prenant la main. N'ait pas peur, je suis avec toi.  
    Ils firent quelques pas et Kisuke tourna dans la ruelle, étroite et pleine de poubelles abandonnées et de détritus. Il sentit la petite fille lui échapper et courir dans l'autre sens. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il était tombé dans un piège. Deux hommes, deux armoires à glace armés de couteaux à cran d'arrêt et de poings américains l'attendaient de pied ferme. Derrière lui, les trois hommes qu'il avait repéré lui coupèrent la retraite.  
    -Allons, allons messieurs, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. Cela ne se fait pas d'attaquer un pauvre commerçant sans défense. Vos mamans ne vous ont jamais appris la politesse ? »  
    Un des hommes ricana, un autre cracha à ses pieds. L'instant d'après, un poing arriva à toute vitesse dans la figure de Kisuke. Mais celui-ci, quoique rouillé par les années d'inactivité, l'arrêta d'un simple geste de la paume. L'un des hommes hoqueta de stupéfaction. Après un instant d'incertitude, les cinq hommes attaquèrent tous en même temps.  
    Leur technique pour acculer leur victime était parfaite. Mais Kisuke réalisa vite qu'aucun des cinq hommes n'était une menace sérieuse pour quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait un minimum en art martiaux. Ils avaient la force brute, mais rien d'autres.  
    Kisuke évita les premiers coups sans peine, se déplaçant de quelques centimètres sur la droite ou la gauche pour ensuite contre-attaquer. Son premier adversaire, emporté par son élan, manqua d'assommer l'un de ses complices. Kisuke faucha les jambes d'un troisième homme, lequel valsa en arrière dans les poubelles et resta immobile. D'une prise de la main, il frappa la carotide du quatrième qui s'écroula. Le dernier homme lui lança un coup de poing en plein ventre, mais Kisuke l'évita avant de lui envoyer un uppercut dans le menton. Pendant ce temps, les deux premiers hommes s'étaient redressés et l'attaquèrent de concert. Ramassant sa canne épée qu'il avait laissé tombé à terre au début du combat, Kisuke les assomma en un enchaînement de trois coups au ventre et à la nuque. S'il avait dégainé, tous deux seraient morts.  
    L'ancien capitaine se redressa en reprenant son souffle. Le combat avait duré pourtant moins de deux minutes. Il était vraiment temps qu'il reprenne l’entraînement. Mais malgré ce constat désagréable, il était satisfait de ce petit combat. Il remit son chapeau en place, celui-ci ayant légèrement glissé sur sa tête durant le combat, et s'apprêta à repartir.  
    C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la petite fille était toujours là. Elle s'était simplement éloignée un peu et avait regardé tout le combat, recroquevillée dans un coin. Malgré cela, elle le regardait sans peur aucune. Kisuke la rejoignit et s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.  
    « Comment tu t'appelles petite ?  
    L'enfant resta muette. Kisuke soupira et commença à se gratter la tête.  
    -Écoute, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? Sinon, je peux t'amener voir un de mes amis très gentil, c'est un médecin. Ces gars sont de ta famille ? Ils te traitent bien ?  
    La petite fille hocha la tête en signe de dénégation aux trois questions.  
    -Tu veux que je te ramène chez ton papa et ta maman ?  
    La petite fille ne répondit pas davantage qu'auparavant. Kisuke finit par se redresser et chercha dans sa poche son téléphone portable. Les services sociaux s'occuperaient de la petite, la plaçant dans un foyer ou la rendant à sa famille, selon ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Il allait composer le numéro de la police quand l'enfant prit la parole d'une voix toute fluette.  
    -Maman a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir.  
    Étonné, Kisuke se retourna vers elle.  
    -Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
    -Parce que je vois des choses et des gens qui n'existent pas.  
    Cette fois, Kisuke était intéressé. Il examina le reiatsu de la fillette. Effectivement, elle était suffisamment puissante pour voir les esprits. Et elle deviendrait plus forte en grandissant. Comme chez Jinta, l'influence du grand nombre de particules spirituelles présent à Karakura l'influençait. Des enfants comme ça, il en naissait de plus en plus tous les ans dans la ville. Mais peu étaient ceux aussi puissant qu'elle et Jinta, et donc aussi en danger face aux hollows.  
    Kisuke referma son téléphone portable. Il tendit une main à la petite, qui la saisit timidement.  
    -Moi aussi je peux voir ces gens et ces choses, lui expliqua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en s'éloignant de la ruelle. Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, c'est juste que tout le monde ne peut pas le faire. Moi je n'ai pas peur de toi parce que tu n'est pas une petite fille normale. Je vais t'amener chez moi d'accord ?  
    La petite fille hocha la tête et s'accrocha à son cou.  
    -Moi c'est Ururu, murmura-t-elle. »  
    Une minute plus tard, elle s'endormait entre ses bras. Kisuke pris bien soin à marcher lentement pour ne pas la réveiller. Arrivé au magasin, il ouvrit comme il put la porte d'entrée d'une seule main, puis déposa la petite fille sur un coussin. Elle s'y pelotonna sans se réveiller et se mit à sucer son pouce.   
    En souriant devant cette scène, Kisuke disparut dans la cuisine, et ouvrit les placards, cherchant que lui faire à manger. Il finit par se décider à lui faire un simple bol de céréale, et attrapa le paquet de ceux que Jinta adorait. Si cela ne plaisait pas à Ururu, il lui ferait du riz.  
    Quand il revient, elle était réveillée, et elle se mit à manger avec un grand appétit. Kisuke s'inquiétait de la voir aussi silencieuse. Jinta était un enfant hyperactif, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un enfant aussi silencieux.  
    En parlant du loup... La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Kisuke entendit entrer Tessai qui ressortit aussitôt pour ramener son matériel de pêche de la voiture. L'instant d'après, Jinta déboula à toute vitesse dans la salle à manger en appelant Kisuke. Effrayée, Ururu se cacha derrière l'ancien capitaine. En l'apercevant, le gamin se figea et fronça les sourcils.  
    « Qui c'est, demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.  
    -Jinta ?, je te présente Ururu, répondit Kisuke avec un grand sourire. Ururu, voici Jinta, et le grand homme qui arrive derrière lui, c'est Tessai. Il est très gentil, tu n'a pas besoin de te cacher.  
    Les deux enfants échangèrent des regards plein de curiosité. Tessai, lui, se contenta de hausser un sourcil pour montrer son étonnement. Puis il s'approcha de la filette et lui tendit la main.  
-Enchanté de te rencontrer Ururu. Viens avec moi à la cuisine, on va te préparer un bon repas chaud.  
Ururu regarda vers Kisuke, qui lui fit signe d'accepter. Alors, timidement, elle suivit Tessai. L'ancien capitaine se tourna alors vers Jinta. Le gamin avait l'air furieux.  
    -Qui c'est cette fille ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix boudeuse.  
    -Elle va habiter ici maintenant, expliqua Kisuke, d'une voix calme, mais décidée. Elle n'a pas de maison, ni de famille, et elle a besoin d'aide, comme toi tu en avais quand Yoruichi t'a amené ici. Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous allons arrêter de nous occuper de toi ou t'abandonner. Alors tu te montres gentil, tu accepte de partager ta chambre et tes affaires avec elle, et tu m'ôte cette grimace de ton visage.  
    Jinta cessa aussitôt de faire l'enfant capricieux. Kisuke ne s'était mis qu'une seule fois en colère contre lui, et le gamin avait compris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'énerver. L'ancien capitaine fut soulagé. Il faudrait un peu de temps pour que Jinta accepte la petite fille, mais au moins il ne se montrerait pas méchant avec elle. Kisuke savait qu'il avait juste peur d'être laissé tout seul. Les morts de sa mère et de sa sœur sous les coups d'un hollow l'avaient durablement traumatisé.  
    Le repas se déroula sans histoire, puis Tessai et Kisuke couchèrent les deux enfants sur le futon de Jinta, expliquant longuement aux deux enfants que le lendemain ils auraient chacun un lit, un pyjama et leurs affaires séparées. Jinta avait l'air un peu moins renfrogné, et Kisuke pria pour que la nuit se passe bien.  
    Il redescendit ensuite, et avec l'aide de Tessai, s'occupa de ranger les restes du dîner. Puis, fatigué, Kisuke fit signe qu'il allait se coucher. Tessai leva les yeux du livre qu'il venait de saisir.  
    -Dois-je annoncer à dame Yoruichi que vous vous mettez enfin à accepter des responsabilités qu'on ne vous impose pas ?, demanda-t-il. »  
    Kisuke ne répondit pas et monta à l'étage. Pourquoi ses amis voulaient-ils à tout prix lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne désirait pas ? Pourquoi lui en voulaient-ils de ne pas souhaiter la vengeance, si elle était au prix de la guerre ?  
    En allant à sa chambre, il passa la tête dans celle des deux enfants. Il se mit alors à sourire. Ururu s'était pelotonnée contre Jinta, et celui-ci la serrait dans ses bras. Il ne doutait pas que le garçon serait un merveilleux grand frère, quand il aurait accepté la présence de la fillette.  
    Peut être la réponse était-elle là, songea Kisuke en s'endormant. Peut-être qu'il fallait se battre non au nom d'un passé révolu, mais pour que les enfants aient un futur. Peut-être était-ce cela que Isshin avait tenté de lui dire plus tôt dans la journée.  
    Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
    Quinze jours s'écoulèrent. Ururu semblait s'habituer à la vie à la boutique Urahara. Certes, elle restait avant tout une petite chose frêle et effrayée, mais petit à petit, elle osait parler sans qu'on lui demande de le faire, et Kisuke prenait cela comme une victoire. Elle suivait partout Jinta comme un petit chien, et celui-ci la laissait participer à ses jeux. Il était souvent un peu violent et bourru dans ses gestes avec elle, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Et Kisuke savait que ce n'était pas méchant, Jinta ne savait juste pas s'exprimer d'une autre manière. Les deux enfants étaient tous deux des écorchés de la vie, malgré leur jeune âge. Quand à Tessai, il s'était tout de suite montré ravi d'une présence féminine dans leur maison, et il concoctait des plats plus excellents les uns que les autres pour remplumer Ururu.  
    Quand à Kisuke, il avait commencé à l’entraîner pour voir son niveau, et avait été surpris de voir la grande force physique de la petite fille. Même Jinta avait dû reconnaître qu'il était impressionné. Ururu ne semblait pas trop aimer ces entraînements. Mais Kisuke lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient indispensable pour qu'elle apprenne à gérer son reiatsu et que les hollows ne l'attaquent pas, et elle se pliait silencieusement et acceptait de descendre à la cave une fois par jour pour l’entraînement. Kisuke veillait à ne pas l'épuiser, et s'arrêtait dès qu'il voyait qu'elle le voulait, sans oser demander. L'un dans l'autre, une routine semblait s'être vite installée.  
    Puis, tout dégénéra.  
    Kisuke n'avait rien vu venir. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué la présence d'un – ou plutôt d'une –  shinigami en ville, noté sa puissance mais il ne s'était pas alarmé. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison que quelque chose se passe mal.  
    Mais dans la nuit du mardi, Kisuke fut réveillé par ses alarmes. Inquiet, il se précipita pour vérifier. Il y avait un hollow à deux pas de la maison des Kurosaki. La shinigami y était aussi, mais Kisuke avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'habilla rapidement et se précipita sur les lieux. En cinq minutes, il était sur place et put constater le désastre. La maison des Kurosaki était éventrée. Il repéra l'une des deux filles d'Isshin, Yuzu lui semblait-il, et il vérifia rapidement son état de santé. Il lança un sort de kido qui referma sa blessure la plus grave, puis il releva les yeux. Il vit Isshin qui sortait de sous les gravats, blessé mais capable de marcher et qui regardait son fils d'un air tout à la fois effrayé, désolé et fier.  
    Ichigo et la shinigami se battaient avec le hollow. Et pour n'avoir aucune expérience d'un tel combat, le jeune garçon se montrait d'un courage et d'une témérité folle. Isshin pouvait être fier d'un tel fils, songeait Kisuke au moment où le hollow blessa la jeune shinigami. Il se prépara à aller finir le combat et effacer la mémoire des participants quand une scène inattendue lui coupa son élan. La shinigami avait planté son zanpakuto dans le ventre d'Ichigo. Son pouvoir latent se déchaîna alors. Armé d'une immense épée, Ichigo tua le hollow avant de s'effondrer à terre, blessé et exténué. La shinigami s'évanouit à son tour.  
    D'un côté et de l'autre des deux combattants, Kisuke et Isshin échangèrent un regard horrifié.  
    « Et bien, finit par demander Kisuke d'une voix éteinte. Que fait-on maintenant ?  
    Isshin s'avança pour examiner Ichigo. Son soupir de soulagement révéla que le garçon était encore en vie.  
    -Je voudrais pouvoir effacer tout cela, murmura-t-il. Mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?  
    -Tout à fait, confirma Kisuke. On ne peut pas effacer la mémoire d'un shinigami comme on peut le faire pour une âme humaine. Je pourrai faire oublier à un shinigami qu'il a vu des personnes au fort reiatsu, mais quelque chose d'aussi gros que ça... Les produits que je reçoit de la Soul Society ne sont pas fait pour ça. Et il me faudrait des semaines pour réussir à inventer un nouveau produit approprié. Pour la même raison, maintenant qu'Ichigo a des pouvoirs de shinigami, je doute que ça marche sur lui aussi.  
    -Le mal est fait de toute façon. Ichigo est un shinigami. Je voulais le garder à l'écart de tout ça pendant encore quelques années mais...  
    -Tu vas tout lui dire ?  
    -Non. Il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Qu'il découvre ce monde avec des yeux innocents et sans à priori. Il sera toujours temps de lui révéler plus tard. Qu'il devienne adulte d'abord, en apprenant tout seul comment tomber et se relever.  
    Kisuke regarda Isshin avec un serrement au cœur. Il imaginait combien une telle décision devait coûter à ce père si plein d'amour pour ses enfants.  
    -Kisuke..., repris Isshin d'un ton mortellement sérieux, et l'ancien capitaine se mit à l'écouter attentivement. Quand je t'ai commandé ce gigai, j’espérais vivre une vie longue et paisible auprès de Masaki et de mes enfants. Mais l'un d'eux va devoir apprendre à se battre. Je dois le laisser faire pour qu'il grandisse mais... peux-tu me rendre mes pouvoirs ?  
    -Oui, confirma Kisuke. Mais pas comme ça. Il va falloir des ajustements à ton gigai et même ainsi... Il faudra bien six mois ou un an pour que tes capacités reviennent pleinement.  
    -Ça ira. L'essentiel est que lorsque mon fils devra se battre, il ne soit pas seul. D'ici là, je peux compter sur toi. »  
    Ce n'était pas une question, et de toute façon Kisuke n'aurait pas refusé son aide au gamin.  
    Une fois ces décisions prises, ils décidèrent ensemble de ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant. Quand ce fut fait, Isshin rentra dans la maison simuler l'inconscience, et Kisuke se dirigea vers la shinigami. Celle-ci commençait à se réveiller. Kisuke prit aussitôt son air le plus idiot et sortit son éventail.  
    « Mais dites donc mademoiselle la shinigami, vous nous avez mis un beau bordel ici !  
    La jeune fille papillonna des yeux, étonnée de cet homme penché au dessus d'elle.  
    -Qui êtes vous ?, demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.  
    -Urahara Kisuke, marchand de fournitures pour shinigami, se présenta-t-il, sachant que grâce à ses petites inventions, elle ne divulguerait jamais son nom à un autre shinigami. Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
    -Je suis Kuchiki Rukia, de la treizième division, en mission d'un mois sur Terre.  
    -C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Kuchiki-sama, salua Urahara. Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide à soigner vos blessures et à remettre tout en place ?  
    -Merci, c'est gentil à vous, murmura la jeune femme avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. »  
    Kisuke effaça la mémoire des deux filles d'Isshin, puis, avec celui-ci, soigna les blessures de chaque membre de la famille avant de mettre au lit les trois enfants Kurosaki. Ensuite, il retourna auprès de la shinigami et la saisit dans ses bras. Pour ses blessures, il aurait besoin de l'aide de Tessai.  
    Celui-ci était éveillé, et s'attela à soigner les blessures de la shinigami. Pendant ce temps, Kisuke commençait à préparer un gigai pour l'accueillir en attendant qu'elle récupère ses pouvoirs que Ichigo lui avait momentanément volé. Il espérait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps, mais en doutait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment autour de toute cette histoire.  
    Tessai interrompit soudain son incantation de guérison et fronça les sourcils.  
    « Vous devriez voir ça Urahara-san. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans son âme, je n'arrive pas à identifier ce que c'est.  
    Urahara s'approcha et, avec l'aide de son reiatsu, sonda l'âme qu'il avait devant lui. Il sentait comme une étrange résonance, quelque chose de familier. Il essaya de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, puis reconnut cette sensation. Incompréhension, étonnement et effroi se succédèrent dans son esprit. C'était impossible, il le croyais détruit dans l'explosion et pourtant...  
    -Tessai, réussit-il à dire d'une voix égale, sais-tu comment contacter Yoruichi ?  
    -Bien sûr. Mais elle ne veut vous parler que s'il y a quelque chose de grave. Que se passe-t-il ?  
    -Dis-lui... C'est très important, il faut qu'elle vienne. Dis-lui que je lui demande qu'elle rentre. S'il te plaît.  
    Tessai quitta précipitamment la pièce, laissant seul Kisuke avec ses pensées, la shinigami endormie, et le Hogyoku qu'il croyait détruit caché dans son âme...


	12. Quand naissent les soupçons

  
  
    Yoruichi adorait le monde humain. Oh, parfois elle regrettait la Soul Society, surtout sa chère petite Soi Fon, mais le monde humain était tellement plus amusant, plus confortable et plus ouvert que l'endroit où elle avait grandi ! Elle aimait ce monde où tout était plus simple, où le rang social n'avait pas la même importance qu'au Seireitei – même si les japonais y accordaient encore dix fois trop d'importance à son goût – où son amitié avec Soi Fon ou Kisuke, même après qu'il soit devenu capitaine, choquait toute la bonne société.   
    Depuis qu'elle s'était disputée avec Kisuke, deux ans plus tôt, Yoruichi avait parcouru tout le Japon, ne restant jamais plus de quelques jours au même endroit. Elle avait une préférence pour les îles du sud, là où il y avait du soleil et la mer chaude où se baigner. Il n'y avait pas de mer à la Soul Society. Mais même là, il y avait des hollows à affronter. Ils étaient moins nombreux dans le monde des vivants depuis qu'ils avaient découvert un monde à eux, mais ceux qui restaient étaient parmi les plus forts, vicieux et dangereux. C'étaient les chasseurs sadiques qui tuaient des humains pour s'amuser. Et puisque la Soul Society n'envoyait presque jamais de shinigami dans le monde réel et que les Quincy n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, Yoruichi s'occupait de patrouiller dans tout le Japon pour s'occuper de ces hollows.   
    Le reste du temps, elle profitait de la vie, des plages de sable, des boutiques pleines de vêtements et de nourriture, et elle s'inquiétait pour Kisuke qu'elle avait laissé à Karakura. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Yoruichi doutait qu'il soit jamais capable de s'occuper de lui tout seul. Il était peut être suprêmement intelligent, mais l'ancienne capitaine n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi peu dégourdi dans la vie de tous les jours et ses relations avec les autres.   
    C'est pourquoi le coup de fil de Tessai sur son portable ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Il l'appelait toute les semaines pour lui dire que Kisuke et les deux gamins allaient bien. C'est en souriant largement qu'elle prit la communication tout en faisant signe au beau jeune homme qui la draguait d'attendre une minute. Celui-ci se rallongea sur sa serviette et se mit à admirer le corps de Yoruichi qui se laissait dorer au soleil sur une plage radieuse.   
    « Salut Tessaï !, s'exclama-t-elle au téléphone tout en envoyant un baiser au joli garçon. Comment ça va chez toi ? Tout est toujours en un seul morceau ou Kisuke a fini par faire exploser la baraque ?  
    Le silence de Tessaï à l'autre bout du fil l'inquiéta. Finalement, il prit la parole.   
    -Il veut que vous rentriez.   
    -Oh, il est enfin prêt à s'excuser ?, persifla Yoruichi tout en essayant de faire disparaître le frisson d'angoisse qui parcourait ses veines.   
    -Il s'est passé quelque chose. Les Kurosaki ont été attaqués par un hollow et une shinigami a été blessée. Kisuke-san l'a ramenée à la maison pour la soigner et... je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais il a besoin de vous. Il était mortellement sérieux quand il l'a dit. »  
    Le sourire de Yoruichi qui s'était déjà peu à peu figé s'évanouit complètement. Elle ne réussit qu'à prononcer un « j'arrive le plus vite possible » d'une voix hachée avant d'éteindre le téléphone. Sans plus se soucier du jeune homme qui tentait d'attirer à nouveau son attention, elle se leva et partit sans même ramasser ses affaires, en dehors du petit sac qui contenait ses papiers.   
    Il lui fallu presque deux jours pour rejoindre Karakura. Elle n'avait pas pu monter dans les deux premiers avions pour Tokyo, plein à ras bord, et elle avait du passer la nuit sur place. Ensuite, son train avait été immobilisé pour cause de « problèmes techniques sur la voie ». L'habitude explication des humains aux destructions inexplicables causées par des hollows invisibles. Quand elle arriva à Karakura, le jour se levait à peine. Se changeant en chatte pour passer inaperçue aux yeux d'éventuels observateurs de la Soul Society, la jeune femme se précipita vers la maison de Kisuke.   
    La petite fille qu'il avait accueilli – Ururu si elle se souvenait bien – et Jinta l'accueillirent à l'entrée, et c'est avec une joie mal contenue qu'elle rejoignit Kisuke à l'intérieur. Celui-ci lui offrit son sourire ravi. Il cachait mal ses préoccupations, mais Yoruichi décida qu'ils pouvaient s'accorder deux ou trois heures avant qu'il ne lui explique quelle catastrophe leur était tombée dessus. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans.   
    « Salut Kisuke, dit-elle de sa plus belle voix masculine, et le sourire de son ancien amant et meilleur ami se changea en grimace. Elle eut du mal à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle fit mine de le snober royalement et monta à l'étage dans sa chambre. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé, bien sûr. Kisuke était tout simplement trop sentimental. Yoruichi s'habilla rapidement et redescendit auprès de son ami et amant. Celui-ci l'attendait une tasse de thé à la main. Son visage était marqué par une ride d'inquiétude.   
    -Alors vas-y, raconte-moi ce qui se passe, demanda Yoruichi, plus inquiète qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître.   
    -Que t'as raconté Tessaï exactement ?   
    -Que tu avais recueilli une shinigami, que les Kurosaki avaient été attaqué et que tu avais besoin de moi. Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Explique.   
    -L'attaque des Kurosaki n'est qu'une coïncidence. La force d'Ichigo a augmenté plus que je ne l'avais prévu et un hollow a été attiré par son reiatsu et la shinigami a débarqué. Elle ne soupçonne rien bien sûr. Le nom de Kurosaki est inventé après tout. Mais la shinigami a donné sans faire exprès tous ses pouvoirs à Ichigo. Et c'est une Kuchiki.  
    -Une Kuchiki ?, grimaça Yoruichi. Ce n'est pas bon. Cette famille est pleine d'orgueil et un humain ne signifie rien pour eux.   
    -Sauf qu'elle est originaire du Rukongai celle-là et déjà copine comme cochon avec Ichigo. Selon Isshin, deux gosses avec un aussi mauvais caractère étaient fait pour s'entendre. Elle va au lycée avec lui, et il l'accompagne pour purifier les hollows à sa place le temps qu'elle récupère son pouvoir et ils s'asticotent en permanence.   
    -Tout va bien alors, non ? Il suffit que la gosse récupère son pouvoir, qu'on lui ôte ses souvenirs et tout est fini non ?   
    -C'est hélas plus compliqué que ça, grimaça Kisuke avant d'ajouter après un long silence. Le Hogyoku est caché dans son âme.   
    Yoruichi mit quelques minutes à appréhender ce que Kisuke venait de lui révéler. Elle faillit lui demander ce qu'il avait fait mais réussi à retenir ses paroles. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment que Kisuke avait enfermé de lui-même l'horreur qu'il avait créée dans une âme, quelle qu'elle soit.   
    -D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Quelles sont tes théories là-dessus ?   
    -Que le Hogyoku est plus puissant encore que je l'ai cru, et qu'il est doté d'un fort réflexe de survie. Se sentant faible après que je l'ai employé, il a dû fuir et se réfugier dans une âme à la fois dotée de reiatsu et assez faible pour le laisser entrer. Il y a cent ans, Rukia était une enfant, peut être même un bébé récemment décédé. Et ça veut dire que les instances directives du Seireitei n'ont jamais mis la main dessus. Ça me soulage... Mon plus grand regret était de n'avoir pu le détruire avant de fuir.   
    Tout s'éclaira soudain pour Yoruichi. Cela expliquait pourquoi Kisuke était aussi réticent à l'idée de retourner se venger de la Soul Society. Ce n'était pas de la couardise, c'était la honte qui l'empêchait de penser à la vengeance, ainsi que la douleur face aux morts et aux tortures qu'il pouvait avoir causé. La jeune femme regarda son ami avec plus d'attention. Même s'il était visiblement très inquiet, il était moins affairé sur lui-même, comme si un grand poids lui était tombé des épaules. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris sa honte, mais était heureuse de le voir enfin pleinement de retour.   
    -Qu'allons nous faire alors ?  
    -La priorité est de détruire le Hogyoku. J'ai fabriqué à Rukia un corps artificiel qui va éteindre peu à peu tout reiatsu de son âme. D'ici trois mois, peut-être deux, elle sera une âme ordinaire. Et le Hogyoku disparaîtra avec les derniers reste de sa force spirituelle. Elle sera obligée de vivre une vie humaine jusqu'à sa mort mais c'est mieux que rien.   
    -Il n'y a pas moyen d'accélérer le processus ? C'est une Kuchiki, même si d'adoption seulement -et depuis quand les Kuchiki adoptent-ils des enfants du Rukongai d'abord ?-. Ils vont la chercher.   
    -Si j'accélère les choses, elle mourra, et le Hogyoku se cachera dans une autre âme. S'il se réfugie encore dans une âme d'enfant, je ne pourrai pas l'arracher sans tuer l'enfant, et tout serait à recommencer. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.   
    C'était bien regrettable songea Yoruichi. En trois mois, trop de choses pouvaient se passer. Mais il était hors de question de s'abaisser au niveau de la Soul Society en tuant quiconque, même si cela avait pu marcher. Elle aussi préférait les solutions pacifistes.   
    Elle soupira et s’affala sur les coussins qui entouraient la table basse où Kisuke et elle s'étaient assis.   
    -Il n'y a donc plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien ?  
    -Oui, hélas. Je vais quand même me charger de créer des brouilleurs pour que la Soul Society la retrouve moins rapidement. De toute façon, vu le territoire immense qu'elle devait surveiller, il y a peu de risques qu'ils s'intéressent à Karakura.  Mais en attendant, si tu pouvais surveiller Ichigo et Rukia sous ta forme de chat ? Isshin serait soulagé de savoir qu'ils ne risquent pas de se retrouver confronter à quelque chose de trop gros pour eux, même s'il est content qu'Ichigo prenne à cœur son rôle de shinigami.    
    -Tout parent serait fier de voir son fils se comporter ainsi, sourit Yoruichi. C'est entendu, j'éloignerai les menaces trop importantes. Tout devrait bien se passer. »    
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
    Yoruichi regretta vite ses paroles. Durant les semaines suivantes, tout ce qui pouvait tourner mal tourna mal. Le jeune Ichigo et son amie shinigami semblaient avoir un talent absolument sans égal pour se mettre dans les ennuis, pire qu'elle et Kisuke quand ils étaient jeunes. Par ailleurs, la force spirituelle d'Ichigo augmentait de façon régulière et inquiétante. L'ancienne capitaine ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec un potentiel comme le sien. Il avait le potentiel pour devenir plus puissant que les nouveaux hollows qui avaient ôté leur masque, plus puissant que Yamamoto lui-même.   
    Par conséquence, les hollows étaient attirés par lui comme des vautours par un cadavre frais. Yoruichi avait réussi à supprimer la plupart des hollows avant qu'ils n'atteignent la ville et n'apparaissent sur le détecteur de la Kuchiki, mais elle n'avait pu empêcher le hollow assassin de la mère d'Ichigo d'attaquer celui-ci. Trop occupée à s'occuper d'un huge hollow, elle n'avait pu arriver à temps pour empêcher le jeune quincy d'utiliser son appeau à hollows, et d'attirer sur Ichigo l'attention de la Soul Society.   
    Et maintenant, Kisuke et Ishida s'occupaient de soigner les blessures qu'avait infligé Byakuya à Ichigo, alors qu'Isshin, blême, faisait les cent pas devant la porte.   
    L'ancienne capitaine ne savait pas comment lui apporter le moindre soutien. Ce devait être terrible d'être médecin et de ne pas pouvoir soigner son enfant, d'être un ancien guerrier dont le fils était blessé au combat. Il avait laissé à Ichigo le choix de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. Un choix admirable, qu'il payait au prix fort.   
    Lorsqu'Ishida et Kisuke sortirent de la pièce, Isshin se figea, blême. Yoruichi ne l'avait jamais vu aussi défait, même après la mort de sa femme et elle vint poser une main apaisante sur son épaule. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, hélas.   
    « Il vivra, annonça tout de suite Kisuke, l'air épuisé, mais intensément soulagé. Ton fils est sauvé Isshin.   
    Les jambes de celui-ci lui manquèrent et il s'effondra sur une chaise.   
    -Je devrais même pouvoir l'aider à récupérer sa force spirituelle, au prix d'un lourd entraînement. Mais connaissant son caractère, je crains qu'il ne cherche à aider Kuchiki Rukia à échapper à son sort. Ton fils est une vraie tête brûlée.   
    -Il tient de sa mère, rétorqua fièrement Isshin avec un faible sourire. Tu est sûr qu'il va bien ?  
    -Tu devrait me faire davantage confiance Isshin, répondit Ishida en allumant une cigarette. Je suis un des meilleurs chirurgiens du Japon. Entre mes mains, ton fils allait forcément s'en sortir. Tu peux être certain que d'ici deux jours il sera sur pieds et prêt à retourner se faire tuer si ça lui chante.   
    Isshin ne répondit pas à la provocation mais se retourna vers Kisuke, très calme en apparence, mais bouillonnant intérieurement.   
    -Merci d'avoir sauvé mon fils, tous les deux. Mais maintenant Kisuke, je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications. Tu nous as caché quelque chose autour de cette shinigami n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu m'as caché tes soupçons sur la mort de Masaki. Ces secrets incessants s'achèvent maintenant ! Que ce passe-t-il ici ?   
    Kisuke et Yoruichi échangèrent un long regard. Les yeux noirs et féroces de la jeune femme défiaient son ami et celui-ci soupira, et abandonna la lutte.   
    -Il faut que je vous parle en effet. De Kuchiki Rukia, de mes erreurs d'il y a cent ans, et de ce que je soupçonne des manigances de la Soul Society. Et quand j'aurais fini, il nous faudra prendre une décision. »  
    Tous hochèrent gravement de la tête, et commencèrent à écouter l'ancien capitaine.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
    L'annonce de l'arrestation de Kuchiki Rukia et de son enfermement dans les geôles de la sixième division fit le tour du Seireitei en moins de quelques heures. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la treizième division, tous les membres de celle-ci se mirent à former une barrière entre le monde extérieur et leur capitaine, empêchant l'information de lui parvenir. Ils le déclarèrent sorti aux messagers des sixième et première division venus apporter la nouvelle officielle. Du premier au dernier, tous les soldats d'Ukitake estimaient que ce n'était pas à ces gens de lui apprendre l'horrible nouvelle, mais à un ami.   
    Quand Shunsui se présenta, il fut, lui, accueilli immédiatement. Les deux troisièmes sièges s'empressèrent de lui expliquer la situation tandis qu'ils marchaient à grand pas vers la demeure d'Ukitake au fond des jardins de la division. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le pavillon, Shunsui se retourna vers les deux sièges.   
    « Mieux vaux que je m'occupe de lui annoncer la nouvelle moi-même, vous avez raison, déclara-t-il mettant fin à la conversation. Je suis sûr que votre capitaine voudra s'adresser à la division ensuite, soyez prêts à convoquer tout le monde.   
    -Mais il ne va pas laisser faire ça quand même ? Kuchiki est une brave fille, elle ne mérite pas d'être exécutée !   
    -En tant que capitaines et soldats de la Soul society nous sommes forcés d'accepter les ordres, rappela sévèrement Shunsui. Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire.   
    Rassurés, les deux sièges saluèrent respectueusement le capitaine de la huitième division et s'éloignèrent. C'est avec un soupir inquiet que Shunsui frappa à la porte et pénétra dans la petite maison de son ami sans attendre de réponse.   
    Jyûshiro se redressa de son lit avec étonnement, mais l'accueillit d'un sourire.   
    -Ça faisait quelque jour que je ne t'avais pas vu mon ami. Quel bon vent t'amène ?   
    -Un mauvais je le crains, reconnut Shunsui en s'installant à son chevet.   
    Il scruta avec attention les traits de son vieil ami. Jyûshiro se relevait à peine d'une crise qui l'avait cloué au lit pendant trois semaines. Il avait maigri et son visage était émacié et plus blanc encore que de coutume. Si le reiatsu de Jyûshiro était toujours aussi fort et stable, son corps avait l'air à l'agonie.   
    -La sixième division a retrouvé Kuchiki Rukia, finit par annoncer Shunsui en s'efforçant de diminuer ses inquiétudes sur la santé de son ami. Elle a été arrêtée pour avoir transmis ses pouvoirs à un humain. Tu sais comme moi quelle est la condamnation requise en un cas pareil.   
    -La mort, confirma Jyûshiro. C'est stupide ! Cette loi n'a pas été appliquée depuis au moins trois cent ans, voire plus !   
    Sous l'agitation qui l'envahissait, il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Shunsui le suivait du regard avec appréhension. Plus il le regardait, plus il était terrifié par sa maigreur.   
    -Je n'ai pas été consulté les archives, reconnut Shunsui. Mais ça fait bien trois cent ans, à quelques décennies. Je me souviens bien de cette histoire. C'était l'héritier de la famille Shiba qui avait donné une partie de ses pouvoirs à une jeune humaine dont il était tombé amoureux. Le tribunal monté par la chambre des 46 avait alors décidé de l'exécuter et...  
    -Et de déchoir la famille Shiba de son rang, je me souviens. La chambre avait voulu m'interdire de prendre Kaien comme vice-capitaine deux cent ans plus tard sous prétexte que cette famille n'était pas fiable. Mais ça n'a aucun sens Shunsui ! Rukia est une enfant du Rukongai, adoptée dans une grande famille certes, mais la loi interdit qu'elle hérite des biens des Kuchiki, et encore moins qu'elle puisse succéder à Byakuya à la tête de la famille Kuchiki. Ses actes sont donc moins grave que ce que pouvait avoir faire un héritier de l'une de ces grandes familles. Et si on n'a condamné Shiba qu'à l'exil, pourquoi condamner Rukia à mort ? Ça n'a pas de sens pour moi !   
    Pour Shunsui, cela n'en avait guère plus. La peine semblait disproportionnée face au crime, surtout que pour les familles nobles comme les Kuchiki et les Kyuraku, les jugements avaient tendance à être doux.   
    Pourtant... En trois cent ans, deux des cinq grandes familles étaient tombées dans la déchéance. Les Shiba avaient été bannis après le crime d'amour de Shiba Shinichi, les Shihôn avaient été destitués de la plupart de leurs privilèges et prérogatives après la désertion de leur chef de famille, Yoruichi. Il y avait-il là une volonté de la part de la chambre des 46 de restreindre le pouvoir des grandes familles en utilisant les faux pas de leurs membres pour justifier leur décision ? C'était possible.   
    -Tu as raison, finit par dire Shunsui. Ça n'a pas de sens. Pour le moment du moins. Tu dois pouvoir obtenir l'autorisation de voir Rukia puisque c'est ta subordonnée, non ?   
    Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Le regard enfiévré, Jyûshiro releva sa tête et acquiesça du regard.   
    -J'y vais de ce pas. Byakuya ne peut me refuser ça. Et je vais aussi aller me renseigner à la première division.   
    -Non, je me charge de ça, le coupa Shunsui. On gagnera du temps, expliqua-t-il pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être trop inquiet de la santé de son ami.   
    -Très bien, finit par accepter celui-ci. Je te rejoint à la huitième division dès que j'ai fini. »   
    Il quitta la pièce hâtivement pour s'habiller de son uniforme. Après un instant de réflexion, Shunsui quitta la petite maison et rejoignit l'entrée de la division d'un unique coup de shunpô. Sa vice-capitaine, Nanao, l'y attendait. Comme toujours quand il la voyait, il eut mal au cœur en voyant sa ressemblance avec une autre vice-capitaine. Lisa lui manquait toujours terriblement. Il sourit néanmoins à la jeune fille.   
    « Tu m'as manqué Nanao-chan !, s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne t'est pas ennuyée ici toute seule ?   
    -Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, soupira la jeune femme. Comment-va le capitaine Ukitake ?   
    -Pas très fort j'en ai peur, reconnut Shunsui en redevenant sérieux. Et les dernières nouvelles ne vont rien faire pour accélérer son rétablissement. Veux-tu me rendre un service ? Je vais aller chercher des renseignements à la première division. Je voudrais que tu aille à la quatrième demander à Unohana si elle peut passer à la huitième tout à l'heure, le capitaine Ukitake va m'y rejoindre et j'aimerai qu'elle l'examine. »  
    Nanao hocha la tête et partit à vive allure. Quand elle eut disparut de son champ de vision, Shunsui pris la direction de la première division.   
    Deux heures plus tard, il rentrait à sa division, avec malheureusement plus de questions que de réponses. Nanao l'attendait à l'entrée, et elle lui sauta presque dessus dans sa hâte.   
    « Vous voilà enfin !, souffla-t-elle, soulagée. Je reviens de la quatrième division. Le capitaine Ukitake y est, il a eu un malaise en sortant de la sixième division. Ça ne devrait être rien de grave mais je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez en ne le voyant pas dans votre bureau.   
    -Merci, la remercia Shunsui. Je vais voir de suite comment il va.   
    -Je m'occupe de tout ici, lui assura la vice-capitaine. Restez auprès de lui aussi  longtemps que vous le souhaitez. »  
    Shunsui la remercia chaleureusement. Sous ses dehors austères, Nanao était pleine de compassion et de bienveillance. Puis, il rejoignit à toute vitesse la quatrième division. Il s'attendait à la trouver tranquille. Aucun combat n'avait eu lieu récemment entre shinigamis et hollows, et seuls quelques malades et blessés à l’entraînement nécessitaient des soins attentifs.   
    Pourtant, une effervescence inhabituelle y régnait. La plupart des infirmiers discutaient par petits groupes, l'air inquiet, et Shunsui distingua dans des recoins quelques shinigami de la deuxième division qui surveillaient, attentifs, tout ce qui se passait dans le hall d'entrée.   
    De plus en plus préoccupé, Shunsui accosta Isane qui donnait des instructions à deux shinigami. La jeune femme s'excusa et finit d'expliquer leur tâche aux visiblement deux jeunes nouvelles recrues puis se tourna vers le capitaine.   
    « Puis-je vous aider capitaine Kyuraku ?, demanda-t-elle. Je suppose que vous venez voir le capitaine Ukitake ? Je vous conduit à lui.   
    Elle se mit en route d'un pas rapide, et Kyuraku s'empressa de la suivre. La jeune femme fixait les shinigami de la seconde division avec appréhension, et lui semblait-il, un peu de réprobation.   
    -Que font-ils ici ?, finit-il par demander.   
    -La première division a fait transférer le hollow du Senzaiku ici, souffla Isane. La deuxième division est chargée de surveiller qu'il ne s'échappe pas.   
    Cette fois-ci, Shunsui en était sûr, il y avait de la réprobation dans son regard.   
    -Ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire, nota-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre indifférente.   
    Isane regarda autour d'elle d'un air inquiet.   
    -Il est mourant, finit-elle par murmurer.  Ça fait cent ans qu'il est enfermé là-bas dans le noir, avec pour unique compagnie les gens qui viennent le torturer pour obtenir des informations. J'ai été chargée d'aller le soigner plusieurs fois et... ce n'est pas bien. De laisser quelqu'un souffrir comme ça.   
    -Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un Isane, rappela gentiment, mais fermement, Shunsui. C'est un hollow, même s'il ressemble à un homme. Et celui-là est plus dangereux que beaucoup d'autres. Il a un nombre de meurtres terrible à son actif.   
    -Je sais. Je le sais très bien. Et je me répète à chaque fois que je ne dois pas montrer de compassion, qu'il me tuerai en un instant s'il le pouvait mais...   
    -Mais ?  
    -Mais c'est tellement difficile quand il me regarde dans les yeux ! Il est en train de se laisser mourir, et il a l'air tellement... humain.   
    -Et c'est justement ce qui ne doit pas te tromper Isane, déclara une voix sévère.   
    Shunsui et Isane se retournèrent pour saluer la capitaine Unohana. Isane balbutia une excuse incohérente, interrompue par un mouvement de la main d'Unohana.   
    -Je reconnais que c'est difficile, déclara-t-elle. Son visage est humain. Mais un hollow est une bête, souviens-t-en. Et maintenant, va t'occuper de tes blessés, je vais accompagner moi-même le capitaine Kyoraku.   
    Isane s'inclina et disparu rapidement. Silencieusement, chacun perdus dans leurs pensées, les deux capitaines rejoignirent la chambre de Jyûshiro. Celui-ci les accueilli avec un sourire ravi.   
    -Venez-vous m'annoncer ma délivrance ma chère Unohana ?   
    -Je crains que non mon vieil ami, répondit celle-ci en souriant. Je tiens à vous garder pendant un jour ou deux. Sinon je vous connais, vous allez vous surmenez et faire une nouvelle crise. Et ce ne serait bon ni pour vous, ni pour la pauvre Rukia.   
    -Tu as réussi à la voir alors ?, demanda Shunsui pour couper court aux protestations de Jyûshiro.   
    -Oui, j'ai pu la voir. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de réponses hélas. Elle refuse de parler. Je crois qu'elle essaie de protéger l'humain a qui elle a donné ses pouvoirs. Mais elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, que c'était cela ou laisser un hollow l'achever et tuer la famille du jeune homme.   
    -L'a-t-elle dit à ses interrogateurs ?, demanda Unohana. Si oui, cela devrait la disculper.   
    -Elle l'a fait, confirma Jyûshiro. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que cela ait changé l'avis de ses juges.   
    -Quand à moi, je n'ai pas réussi à voir Yama-ji. Cette affaire ne sent définitivement pas bon.   
    Les trois capitaines restèrent encore quelques instants à discuter de l'affaire Kuchiki sans réussir à parvenir à la moindre conclusion. Tout ce qui se passait là était étrange, et ressemblait à un coup monté. Mais cela venait-il de la dimension royale, de la chambre des 46, de Yamamoto lui-même, d'une famille rivale des Kuchiki... Il était impossible de se prononcer pour le moment. Ils s'accordèrent pour avancer avec prudence dans cette affaire, et de ne parler de leurs soupçons qu'avec Byakuya lui-même. Ils hésitèrent à demander une enquête dans le monde réel, mais Byakuya avait déclaré avoir tué l'humain qui avait reçu les pouvoirs de Rukia. Une enquête serait donc vaine et ne servirait qu'à attirer l'attention sur eux.   
    Unohana finit par s'excuser. Le hollow nécessitait des soins constants et elle devait s'assurer de son état. Les yeux de la médecin étaient triste tandis qu'elle parlait de lui.   
    -Il se laisse mourir de faim, déclara-t-elle. Je regrette terriblement de devoir le mettre sous perfusion pour le nourrir. Il serait plus charitable de le laisser mourir. Il n'a pas dit un mot en cent ans, pourquoi commencerait-il aujourd'hui ? »  
    Shunsui n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Il salua son ami qui avait le visage marqué par la douleur jamais éteinte de la perte de son épouse sous les griffes de ce hollow. Jyûshiro lui rendit son salut, et assura à Unohana qu'il se reposerait jusqu'au lendemain.   
    Quand ils eurent quitté la pièce, il se rallongea en poussant un soupir de fatigue. L'histoire de Rukia le contrariait, et il espérait que tout se terminerait très rapidement par une amnistie ou une simple réprimande, tout en en doutant. Mais plus que Rukia, c'était le hollow qui monopolisait toutes ses pensées.   
    Il était là, à quelques dizaines ou centaines de mètres de lui, à se laisser mourir. Que pensait-il à l'instant même ? Avait-il du regret envers ses victimes ? Savait-il ce qu'était la souffrance et la perte ?   
    Il était en train de mourir. Jyûshiro ne saurait alors jamais si le hollow regrettait ses meurtres. Il n'aurait jamais confronté l'assassin de sa femme. Le capitaine se sentit alors saisit par une certitude. Il fallait qu'il le voit, et qu'il lui parle.


	13. Laisser partir

    La nuit tomba sur le seireitei dans une ambiance pesante.  Jyûshiro était âgé de près de deux mille ans et avait appris depuis bien longtemps à se fier à son instinct. Et ce que celui-ci lui disait était très clair. Il régnait une tension semblable à celle qui précède une bataille. Une tempête approchait, et le capitaine n'était pas pressé d'en voir les conséquences. Il n'avait pas senti une telle tension depuis la mort de son vice-capitaine, Kaien, sous les coups d'un hollow aux pouvoirs étranges. Des hollows comme celui-là, plus intelligents et dotés de pouvoirs étranges, à la limite entre hollow et arrancar se multipliaient autour de la Soul Society ces temps-ci. Et depuis cinquante ans les disparitions de shinigami et d'âmes du Rukongai avaient redoublé, sans qu'aucune enquête n'ait trouvé aucune explication. Sur Terre, les hollows et arrancars avaient recommencé depuis quelques mois à se manifester en nombre important. Pourtant, depuis la découverte du Hueco Mundo et la bataille durant laquelle les shinigami avaient capturé 8945, leur activité s'était calmée.   
    Les temps étaient à nouveaux dangereux, comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis trois cent ans. Jyûshiro se demandait si la Soul Society pourrait supporter l'orage qui s'annonçait. Une fois de plus, la majorité des capitaines était à ses yeux trop jeune et inexpérimentée. Soi Fon, Tosen, Kuchiki, Komamura et Kurotsuchi étaient les seuls capitaines en poste depuis plus de cinquante ans. Tous les autres étaient doués, mais sauraient-ils réagir correctement en situation de crise ? Il serait très difficile de maîtriser Kenpachi, Ichimaru et Kurotsuchi étaient des électrons libre dont il était difficile de deviner les pensées et les réactions. Quand à Hitsugaya, tout génie qu'il était, il restait un enfant. La cinquième division quand à elle était à nouveau dépourvue de capitaine pour la troisième fois en cent ans. Son capitaine, Zenoshi, était mort la semaine précédente en mission, laissant une Hinamori dévastée pour s'occuper de la division. Les vice-capitaines étaient eux aussi trop jeunes et inexpérimentés, Hinamori, Kira, Abarai, Yachiru... Ce n'étaient que des enfants.   
    D'autres inquiétudes agitaient le capitaine de la treizième division. Rukia était au premier plan de celles-ci. Son crime était grave certes, mais pas assez pour justifier une peine de mort. Son procès semblait bâclé aux yeux de Jyûshiro, et la sentence décidée d'avance. Son instinct lui dictait que tout était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre, les disparitions dans la Soul Society, l'activité des hollows et le procès de Rukia. Seulement, il peinait à découvrir un lien. Il lui fallait interroger Rukia pour en découvrir plus. Si seulement il arrivait à se concentrer il pourrait peut être trouver ce qui clochait dans cette histoire.   
    Mais la vérité était que même dans cette situation, même avec son instinct millénaire qui lui disait de se préparer à une bataille sanglante, même avec son devoir qui lui hurlait de penser à sa subordonnée avant toute autre chose, Jyûshiro n'arrivait pas à faire taire ce murmure dans sa tête qui lui disait que l'assassin de sa femme était à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, mourant.   
    Jyûshiro avait besoin de réponses depuis trois cent ans. Il n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil. Avant de parler à 8945, il voulait simplement du sang en vengeance. Parce que l'assassin n'était qu'un hollow sans cervelle, une brute désirant simplement tuer par plaisir. Mais maintenant le hollow avait un visage, une voix, des pensées construites et... Cela rendait tout beaucoup plus compliqué. Il restait une bête bien sûr, se répéta Jyûshiro, l'aspect humain ne devait pas le leurrer. Mais maintenant il avait quelqu'un – quelque chose – à qui poser cette question si simple et si compliquée, « pourquoi ? ». On lui avait refusé de participer aux interrogatoires, car il était émotionellement trop impliqué. C'était la même raison pour laquelle on ne le laisserait pas voir Rukia avant l'exécution.   
    Intérieurement, il se traitait d'idiot d'attendre quelque chose du monstre. La réponse, il le savait, ne lui conviendrait pas. Que répondrait la chose ? « Elle était devant moi » ? « Elle avait l'air appétissante » ? « Elle faisait du bruit » ? Non, la réponse ne lui permettrait pas de faire son deuil. La dernière chose à faire était de se lever et d'aller voir le monstre dans sa geôle. Il lui fallait rester se reposer. S'il était trop malade il serait incapable de servir sa division et la Soul Society. C'était déraisonnable.   
    Pourtant, aux premières heures du matin, alors que le soleil pointait à peine son nez à l'est, le capitaine se leva sans avoir dormi une seule minute. Il enfila avec des gestes lents son uniforme afin de ne pas déclencher une nouvelle quinte de toux sanglante. Il ajusta son haori et lentement, pris le chemin des sous sols. À cette heure matinale, il n'y avait personne pour l'enjoindre de retourner se reposer. Il s'en fallait encore d'une heure ou deux pour que les infirmiers viennent  vérifier l'état de leurs patients.   
    Les geôles de la quatrième division étaient similaires à celles de toutes les autres divisions. Spacieuses, lumineuses, elle étaient prévues pour que les shinigami aient la place de se battre contre un prisonnier récalcitrant. Les barreaux de chaque pièce étaient en une matière presque impossible à détruire, comme les murs. La seule chose de particulier à la quatrième division était le matériel médical laissé à porté de main. La plupart du temps, ces geôles abritaient des shinigamis qui s'étaient battus en état d'ébriété ou qui avaient désobéi aux ordres sur le terrain et attendaient leur jugement tout en étant soignés. Autant dire que c'était surtout la onzième division qui se retrouvait à utiliser ces geôles. Elles n'avaient pas été utilisées pour un vrai criminel depuis l'arrestation et la fuite d'Uruhara.   
    Aucune des cellules que longea Jyûshiro n'était occupée. Seule la dernière était illuminée et il s'en approcha avec appréhension. La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'un lit riveté au sol afin que le prisonnier ne puisse s'en servir pour attaquer. À côté de la grille, un plateau repas consistant avait été déposé. Visiblement, le hollow n'avait pas daigné lui accorder le moindre regard. Même le verre d'eau était resté intouché.   
    Quand au hollow, il était assis au pied du lit, une jambe étendue devant lui, l'autre repliée, son front posé dessus. Ses épaules se soulevaient doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Soit il dormait, soit il faisait parfaitement semblant. Jyûshiro s'approcha avec le moins de bruit possible des barreaux et l'observa de plus près. Ses cheveux étaient longs et emmêlés, sales. Ses pieds nus étaient couverts d’ecchymoses et d'écorchures. Ailleurs, on devinait de nombreuses traces de coups, récents et anciens. Il portait un bandage sur l'un de ses bras. Les interrogatoires avaient laissés de nombreuses traces visibles. Il était d'une maigreur terrifiante, et Jyûshiro n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse tenir debout seul. Autour de ses poignets et de son cou, des liens lui ôtaient son énergie spirituelle. De ses mains et de ses avant bras sortaient des tubes reliés à un appareillage qui clignotait doucement. Des perfusions pour palier à son refus de manger réalisa le capitaine.   
    La créature avait l'air bien pitoyable ainsi.   
    Jyûshiro l'observa un long moment en silence, se demandant si le hollow était éveillé ou endormi. La présence d'un capitaine, dont le reiatsu, de plus est, débordait d'émotions contenues, aurait du le faire réagir depuis longtemps.   
    Enfin, la bête lâcha un léger soupir et releva la tête. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de rendre son regard au capitaine. Le côté gauche de son visage n'était qu'une énorme ecchymose aux teintes violettes et noires. Son visage était émacié, et ses yeux emplis d'une sorte de tranquillité désespérée. Comme s'il avait cessé de se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Certains animaux blessés se réfugient dans une grotte ou sous un tronc d'arbre pour se laisser mourir. C'était exactement ce que tout l'être du hollow laissait transpirer : l'attente de la mort. Il observait Jyûshiro en retour, mais sans crainte, sans espoir, sans haine, sans curiosité. C'était comme une coquille vide.   
    « Pourquoi ?, finit par demander le capitaine pour briser ce silence pesant.   
    Sa voix trembla sur cet unique mot, non pas de colère, mais d'incertitude, et presque de honte, même s'il n'aurait pas su dire d'où venait celle-ci.   
    -Toujours la question, répondit le hollow en le fixant toujours du même regard morne, la voix sourde et rauque, presque brisée par les hurlements. Pourquoi ?  
    Jyûshiro se remémora les compte-rendus d'interrogatoire qu'il avait eu sous les yeux. Au fil des interrogatoires – des séances de torture, lui murmura une voix pleine de reproche qu'il refusa d'écouter –, le hollow avait de moins en moins fait emploi d'un langage clair et développé. Quand il parlait aux interrogateurs, ce qu'il faisait rarement, ses réponses devaient être décortiquées un long moment pour être comprises. La bête était à peine capable de raisonnement. Les questions devaient être simples, et claires. Le « pourquoi » de Jyûshiro comprenait tout simplement trop de nuances et de couches multiples. Entre tout ces pourquoi, Jyûshiro se décida pour l'un d'entre eux.   
    -Pourquoi vous laissez-vous mourir ?  
    -Quoi d'autre ?, demanda le hollow en levant les épaules en un geste fatigué.   
Ce geste déclencha une grimace de douleur. Il devait avoir des côtes cassées ou l'épaule démise. Jyûshiro refusa de compatir pour son état. Même s'il ressemblait à un homme, il était un hollow.   
    -Dis-moi, hollow, continua-t-il d'une voix rendue plus ferme par la colère, éprouves-tu jamais du regret ?  
    Cette fois-ci, le hollow fronça les sourcils avec concentration. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et ses lèvres, puis les rouvrit, un air implacable sur le visage.   
    -Pas avoir tué assassins de Tia Hallibell. Juré.  Mais le tiendrais pas. Mais avoir tué et mangé des shinigamis ? Regrette pas. Choses sont... comme ça. Rien d'autre.   
    Le discours du hollow était toujours aussi incohérent. Jyûshiro se demanda combien de fois le prisonnier avait été laissé dans le noir sans personne à parler durant le siècle écoulé depuis sa capture. C'était une technique de torture reconnue et souvent utilisée. Le capitaine aurait souhaité que le Seireitei puisse se passer de la torture mais face à un hollow c'était la seule technique d'interrogation qui marchait. Et le hollow face à lui prouvait que ce n'était pas toujours vrai. Il aurait éprouvé de la compassion pour lui s'il s'écoutait. Mais la réponse du hollow ne fit que renforcer sa colère.   
    -Les choses sont comme ça ?, cria-t-il en empoignant l'un des barreaux de la cellule. Ne voyez vous donc les gens que comme des obstacles sur votre route ? Ne réalisez-vous pas que ce sont des personnes, avec une vie, une famille, des espoirs, des ambitions, des sentiments ? Ne... »  
    Il fut interrompue dans sa diatribe par une quinte de toux violente. Jyûshiro réalisa que le malaise de la veille précédait une crise comme il n'en vivait que quelques unes par siècle. Il sentait son pouls s’accélérer. La seconde quinte de toux s'accompagna d'un flot de sang qui jaillit sur ses mains et les barreaux de la prison. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression de vibrer et il n'arrivait plus à supporter la lumière violente et artificielle de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux en gémissant et en continuant à tousser. La troisième quinte le fit tomber à genoux, le forçant à s'agripper aux barreaux pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre.   
    Jyûshiro mit un long moment à récupérer suffisamment son souffle pour se redresser. Sa première tentative échoua. Ses genoux tremblèrent et il glissa à nouveau le long de la grille. Il prit une longue gorgée d'air et rouvrit les yeux, décidé à attendre que le monde s'arrête de trembler avant de se relever.   
    Il écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul.   
    Pendant sa crise de toux, le hollow s'était approché de lui au point qu'il sentait son souffle sur son visage. Comme lui, le hollow était à genoux et l'observait attentivement de ses grands yeux gris. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se rivèrent l'un à l'autre. Jyûshiro pouvait voir chaque trace de coup sur son visage, chaque cicatrice. D'aussi prêt, sa maigreur était encore plus choquante.   
    Si le hollow avait attaqué à travers la grille, s'il avait tenté d'étrangler Jyûshiro, celui-ci aurait été incapable de l'empêcher tellement il était faible. Mais le hollow ne fit rien de tel. Son regard gris était plus vivant et curieux qu'il ne l'avait été de toute leur conversation. En fait, Jyûshiro avait participé à quelques interrogatoires du prisonnier et il l'avait toujours vu avec le même regard vide. Pourtant, à cet instant, il ressemblait à l'être que le capitaine avait rencontré à moitié nu dans le monde réel. C'était un regard d'enfant cherchant à comprendre le monde.   
    « Vous êtes faible, constata 8945.   
    Jyûshiro aurait dû se sentir mis en danger par cette phrase. Mais le hollow continua à observer le capitaine à travers les barreaux, sans chercher à l'attaquer. D'habitude les hollow attaquaient d'instinct dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et se précipitaient toujours en premier sur les proies les plus faibles à leur portée, que ce soit des humains ou des shinigami. Jyûshiro n'y comprenait rien. Le hollow dû lire sa perplexité dans ses yeux car il clarifia sa pensée.   
    -Vous, les shinigami, vous gardez vos faibles. Vous ne les tuez pas.   
    -Non, répondit Jyûshiro. La Soul Society n'a jamais abattu ses faibles, ses blessés ou ses malades. C'est un comportement de...  
    -Hollow ?, demanda 8945 avec une sorte de rictus triste sur le visage qui se fit soudain accusateur. Oui. Mais vous tuez les faibles des autres. Les hollows faibles. Les arrancars moins puissants. »   
    La réponse coupa le souffle de Jyûshiro. Tout à coup, le hollow tenait un discours cohérent et intelligent. Ses hésitations précédentes étaient-elles un acte ? Et si oui, sa faiblesse actuelle en était-elle une aussi ? Le capitaine vérifia l'emplacement de son arme et la solidité du verrou de la cellule. Quand il redirigea son regard vers le prisonnier, celui-ci s'était rassit au pied de sa couche dans la même position qu'il avait adoptée quand Jyûshiro était arrivé.   
    Jyûshiro le contempla incrédule un long instant. Le hollow ne réagissant toujours pas, il finit par se relever. Pendant leur courte conversation il avait eu le temps de se remettre et il se sentait capable de rejoindre sa chambre de malade. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le hollow ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche. Sa voix semblait plus lasse que jamais.   
    « Ce n'était pas ma faute s'ils mourraient.... Nous étions trop fort pour eux. J'approchais et il tombaient morts. Nous étions si seuls... »  
    Sa tête retomba sur son menton et son dos commença à se soulever au rythme d'une respiration lente. Il dormait.   
    Il avait l'air serein ainsi pensa Jyûshiro. En paix avec sa conscience. C'est alors que le capitaine réalisa qu'il aurait dû être en colère devant le manque de réaction du prisonnier, devant son refus d'avoir honte du meurtre de tant de shinigami, dont celui de son épouse. Pourtant, à un moment de la conversation, toute sa haine l'avait quitté. Il ne savait pas si c'était définitif. Peut être reviendrait-elle, mais pour le moment le feu qui ravageait sa poitrine s'était éteint. Pour la première fois en trois cent ans, Jyûshiro se sentit lui-même. La haine était quelque chose de malsain à porter. Il la laissa derrière lui avec le hollow endormi.   
    Tout d'un coup, il se mit à penser à Kaien. Son ancien vice-capitaine avait lui aussi été rongé par la haine après la mort de son épouse bien aimée. Jyûshiro avait à l'époque compatit et comprit les sentiments de son subordonné. C'était pourquoi il l'avait autorisé à partir à la poursuite de l'assassin, pour cela qu'il avait empêché Rukia de l'aider dans son combat. Au final, c'était sa faute si Kaien était mort. Qu'avait-il déclaré à Rukia cette nuit-là ? « Tu peux sauver sa vie. Mais tu détruiras sa fierté. Il se bat pour la fierté de ses hommes, celle de sa femme et la sienne propre ». Comment avait-il pu déclarer pareille chose ? C'était sa propre envie de vengeance qui avait parlé. Mais l'épouse de Kaien, sa propre femme, sa chère Chizue, auraient pleuré en les voyant se consumer ainsi. Kaien était mort, sans réussir à tuer le hollow meurtrier et sans que son combat n'ait apaisé son chagrin. Jyûshiro réalisa que la mort de 8945 ne l’apaiserait pas davantage. Il devait faire son deuil. En refusant de le faire et en nourrissant sa haine, il avait eu le comportement d'un hollow, non pas d'un homme.   
    Cette réalisation, plus que n'importe quel conseil de ses amis, plus que l'échange avec le hollow lui fit un choc.   
    En sortant de la prison souterraine, Jyûshiro fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers les fenêtres du couloir. Deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées pendant qu'il était auprès du hollow et pourtant ils n'avaient échangé que quelques courtes phrases. Le capitaine respira à pleins poumons. Tout lui semblait plus clair à maintenant. Il devait désormais s'occuper de sauver Rukia de l'exécution, et pour cela préparer sa défense. Il partit d'un pas énergique, non pas vers sa chambre d’hôpital mais vers la sortie de la quatrième division.   
    Il s'apprêtait à en franchir le seuil lorsque la voix d'Isane l’arrêtât. Il se retourna vers elle en souriant, sachant qu'il risquait de devoir batailler dur pour s'échapper. Si on entrait facilement à la quatrième, en sortir sans autorisation était difficile. Les yeux d'Isane s’agrandirent en regardant sa main et son haori couverts de gouttes de sang séché. Jyûshiro cacha ses mains dans son dos comme un enfant coupable, mais la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.   
    « Capitaine Ukitake ?, demanda-t-elle, étonnée. Vous partez déjà ?   
    -Oui ma chère Isane. Beaucoup de travail m'attend à la treizième, je ne puis me permettre de me reposer plus longtemps.  
    -Oh ! Vous devez vous occuper du cas de Kuchiki-san bien sûr. Je comprend. Mais est-ce que la capitaine Unohana a autorisé votre départ ?   
    -Je promet de me reposer à la treizième, répondit Jyûshiro en contournant la question. Cela suffit-il ?  
    -Certainement pas !, rétorqua Isane en fronçant les sourcils. Capitaine, veuillez regagner votre chambre, et je vais demander à la capitaine Unohana de vous examiner immédiatement pour que vous puissiez rentrer.   
    Bien sûr, Isane avait raison de vouloir que Retsu l'examine. Mais son regard acéré de médecin détecterait sans nul doute la crise qui l'avait submergé une heure plus tôt, et elle le consignerait à l’hôpital pour la semaine. La situation actuelle était trop grave pour que Jyûshiro accepte pareille chose.   
    Il fit mine de s'incliner devant la demande de la vice-capitaine. Celle-ci, soulagée, lui tourna le dos pour le guider vers sa chambre. Jyûshiro en profita immédiatement et d'un pas de shunpo atteignit la sortie. Il sauta sur le toit et rejoignit sa division en quelques minutes. Il se posa silencieusement sur le balcon de son bureau. Avant d'y rentrer, il dû faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle. La crise avait vraiment été violente. Le bureau était vide, aussi le capitaine profita-t-il de l'absence de ses subordonnés pour rejoindre la petite salle d'eau attenante et ôter le sang de ses mains. Quand ce fut fait il releva les yeux et se regarda dans le miroir.   
    Il comprenait pourquoi Isane avait refusé de le voir partir. Du sang séché s'étalait sur son menton, sa gorge et le haut de son uniforme. Il était plus pâle encore que d'habitude de la perte de sang. Un vertige le prit. Quand il se sentit capable de marcher sans tomber, il se dirigea vers la porte de communication vers le bureau de ses deux lieutenants. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent près de lui et s'apprêtèrent à parler en même temps, mais aujourd'hui Jyûshiro n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec leurs gamineries.   
    « Sentâro, récupère tout ce que nous avons sur le cas de Rukia et amène-les moi dans ma chambre. Nous allons étudier ces documents de très près et la sortir de là. Kiyone, j'ai besoin que tu te rendes à la quatrième division et que tu t'excuse de ma part auprès de la capitaine Unohana. Dis-lui que mon devoir doit pour le moment prendre le pas sur ma santé mais que je vais faire le nécessaire pour ne pas à avoir à nécessiter ses soins prochainement. Ensuite reviens et nous travaillerons à aider Rukia. »  
    Les deux troisième sièges s'inclinèrent silencieusement pour une fois et se précipitèrent pour répondre aux ordres du capitaine. Jyûshiro ramassa les dossiers dont il aurait besoin pour travailler et partit s'effondrer sur son lit en attendant les deux lieutenants.   
    Avant leur arrivée, il s'inclina brièvement devant le portrait de sa femme auprès de la fenêtre.   
    « Pardonne-moi Chizue, murmura-t-il. Cela a prit trop longtemps, mais je te laisse partir maintenant. Repose en paix, et je vivrai de même ».   
    Il décrocha le portrait et le déposa avec précaution dans un tiroir de son bureau. Quand il rentrerait au domaine des Ukitake, il le placerait sur l'autel de son épouse, décida-t-il.   
    Après cela, ses lieutenants le rejoignirent rapidement, les bras chargés de documents. Kiyone avait l'air un peu secouée de son entretien avec Retsu, et Jyûshiro eut un peu honte de l'avoir utilisé comme bouclier humain entre lui et la terrible médecin.   
    Ils travaillaient depuis quelques minutes quand l'alarme retentit. Des ryokas s'étaient introduits dans la Soul Society.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
    Shunsui était tranquillement en train de profiter d'une petite sieste sur un toit lorsque l'alarme résonna. Il fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive et se redressa pour observer les alentours. Rien ne semblait troubler le calme qui régnait, mis à part le bruit de course des shinigami rejoignant leurs postes. Où que se situe la menace, elle devait être éloignée.  Lui-même était dans un coin reculé du Seireitei, non loin des bâtiments de la cinquième division. Il avait choisi l'endroit pour sa tranquillité. Sa vice-capitaine n'aurait jamais pensé à le chercher là, et il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reposer et réfléchir seul.   
    Il soupira tout en époussetant son kimono. Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, il était prêt à parier un an de saké que les prochains jours allaient être mouvementés au Seireitei. Restait à savoir si cette alarme avait quelque chose à voir avec l'affaire de la petite Kuchiki ou si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Mais lorsque l'on a été capitaine aussi longtemps que Shunsui l'avait été, on finit par ne plus croire aux coïncidences.  
    Le capitaine se demanda s'il devait rejoindre la première division ou ses propres casernements. Il se décida pour rejoindre la huitième. Avant d'apprendre quelle était la nature de la menace, mieux valait s'assurer que sa division était prête à y répondre de manière appropriée.    
     Il s'apprêta à descendre de son toit quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.   
    Du toit où il se tenait, il avait une vue parfaite sur le balcon du bureau du capitaine de la cinquième division. Celui-ci devait-être vide, son capitaine étant mort récemment. Alors pourquoi venait-il de voir une silhouette vêtue d'un haori blanc en sortir avant de se précipiter au loin d'un pas de shunpo ?


	14. Un orage sur le Seireitei

  
  
    Unohana parcourait sa division en s'efforçant de cacher sa frustration et sa colère. Il était rare qu'elle se sente impuissante et désarmée face à une situation. Son instinct, aiguisé par deux millénaires de combats, lui hurlait de dégainer son sabre et de se précipiter sur l'ennemi. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemi. Certes, les quelques ryokas en liberté étaient un inconvénient de taille, mais la plupart n'étaient pas assez dangereux pour représenter la moindre menace. Seul l'un d'eux avait un reiatsu suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir se révéler un adversaire difficile pour un vice-capitaine, voire un capitaine, mais rien ne disait qu'il avait les capacités de le faire.  
    Pourtant, elle sentait un ennemi rôder. Plusieurs fois durant les jours écoulés elle avait cru sentir quelqu'un la fixer du regard mais il n'y avait jamais personne à proximité, aucun reiatsu suspect. Son instinct ne la trompait jamais. C'est pourquoi elle avait ordonné à Isane de rester à proximité d'elle avec son sabre, afin qu'elle soit capable de se rendre au plus vite sur les lieux des combats qui allaient se dérouler. Elle ne prêtait qu'une attention modérée à l'avancée des ryokas, mais se tenait au courant de tous les déplacements de capitaines. C'est de l'un d'eux ou auprès de l'un deux que tout allait débuter. Elle ignorait si ce serait Kuchiki qui se déciderait pour une fois dans sa vie à faire passer quelqu'un avant son honneur, un capitaine idéaliste qui déciderait d'aider les ryokas ou une attaque impromptue de hollow, mais elle serait prête à la riposte.  
    En attendant, elle vérifiait l'état de ses patients, principalement des membres de la onzième division qu'il avait fallu droguer afin de pouvoir commencer à les soigner. La quatrième était sur le qui-vive, prête à accueillir blessés et prisonniers. Une nuit se passa, sans que rien ne se passe.  
    Ce fut le lendemain matin que le cadavre d'Hitsugaya Toshiro fut découvert épinglé par son propre zanpakuto sur une paroi du Seireitei.  
    Unohana se pensait prête à tout. Mais l'assassinat du capitaine Hitsugaya la prit autant par surprise que le reste des armées de la Cour. Le corps fut descendu dans les soubassements de l’hôpital sous ses yeux. C'était un spectacle difficile à contempler que de voir le cadavre ensanglanté de l'enfant déposé sur la table d'autopsie. Derrière elle, Isane avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Unohana, elle, avait hélas l'habitude de voir les capitaines s'éteindre à toute vitesse. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de ceux qu'elle, Ukitake et Kyûraku avait vu périr. Il était triste qu'un capitaine si prometteur périsse si jeune, voilà tout. D'ici quelques centaines d'années, il aurait peut être même pu être son égal au combat.  
    La capitaine força la part de son âme qui se languissait d'aller au combat à se taire. Elle servait la Soul Society désormais, et où qu'elle regarde, nulle part elle ne trouvait de shinigami ou de hollow qui ai une chance de la vaincre enfin. Tout en se forçant à se rappeler que les combats ne lui apporteraient qu'insatisfaction, comme toujours, Unohana se pencha vers le cadavre d'Hitsugaya.  Elle saisit son scalpel et fit une incision dans la poitrine du jeune garçon.  
    Isane et Unohana passèrent des heures penchées sur le corps d'Hitsugaya, à chercher la moindre chose anormale. La vice-capitaine semblait surprise de l'obstination de sa capitaine à trouver quelque chose alors que la cause de la mort paraissait parfaitement claire. Mais l'instinct millénaire d'Unohana lui disait que ce corps cachait des secrets qu'elle n'arrivait pas à percer. Ce fut l'épuisement d'Isane qui la força finalement à abandonner.  
    Une équipe les relaya pour s'occuper du corps du capitaine décédé et le préparer pour l'exposition durant laquelle ses collègues lui rendraient honneur avant sa crémation. Unohana devait s'avouer épuisée par l'utilisation de reiatsu qu'elle avait du faire. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, prendre un bon bain et dormir. Il n'était pourtant même pas midi et elle avait encore bien des choses à faire.  
    Avant de remonter des soubassements de la division, elle se tourna vers Isane qui avait l'air encore plus fatiguée qu'elle.  
    « Isane, va donc te reposer un peu. D'autres peuvent se charger des soins à administrer aux membres de la onzième division, aucune de leurs blessures ne présentent de grave risque. Je crains que tu n'ai besoin de toutes tes forces d'ici la fin de la journée.  
    -Très bien capitaine. Mais vous, n'irez vous pas vous reposer aussi ?  
    -Je ferais de même dans un petit moment. Mais je dois d'abord préparer moi rapport au capitaine-commandant. Ensuite seulement je me reposerai. »  
    Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Isane devait se reposer et elle le comprit. Quand elles arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, elle salua sa capitaine et se dirigea vers les chambres qu'utilisaient les membres de la division pour dormir un peu lorsque le travail les submergeait.  
    Unohana, quand à elle, rejoint son bureau. Elle prit un pinceau et commença à écrire un rapport détaillé. Cette tâche généralement rébarbative lui permettait aujourd'hui de réunir ses pensées et de les trier afin d'essayer de comprendre la situation qu'elle avait sous les yeux. D'heure en heure, ses inquiétudes s'intensifiaient.  
    Quelque chose clochait avec le corps d'Hitsugaya et elle ne parvenait pas à découvrir quoi. Et comment se faisait-il que ni elle, ni aucun capitaine n'ai sentit le reiatsu d'Hitsugaya s'éteindre avant que le corps soit découvert ? Comment un capitaine de la puissance d'Hitsugaya avait-t-il pu être tué sans avoir le temps de se défendre ou d’appeler à l'aide ? Unohana détestait les mystères, saufs ceux que cachaient un corps humain ou spirituel. Elle aurait préféré se battre qu'essayer de comprendre les plans d'un ennemi invisible. Excédée, elle soupira et se massa les tempes pour essayer de faire passer le mal de crâne qui s'annonçait.  
    Sans même le réaliser, elle s'endormit la tête entre les mains.  
     « Vous m'avez l'air bien fatiguée Unohana-san, la réveilla une voix familière.  
    La capitaine redressa la tête, agacée d'être ainsi surprise en position de faiblesse. Cela faisait décidément trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été sur un champ de bataille si elle était incapable de rester éveillée après quelques heures de travail intensif seulement.  
    -L'autopsie du capitaine Hitsugaya s'est révélée plus fatigante que je ne l'aurais pensé, reconnut-elle en souriant à Kyôraku qui la regardait d'un air goguenard, adossé à la porte. J'ai du également m'occuper du hollow, son état continue à se détériorer.  
    -Vraiment ? Et qu'en avez vous tiré ?  
    -Je dois encore tirer mes conclusions. Je ferais mon rapport ce soir au capitaine-commandant. Mais quelque chose est... étrange. Je voudrais bien trouver quoi.  
    Le sourire goguenard de Kyôraku disparut, remplacé par des rides d'inquiétudes. Il prit une chaise et s'installa face à elle.  
    -Vous m'inquiétez mon amie. Expliquez-moi.  
    -Il se trame quelque chose. Seulement, j'ignore ce dont il s'agit.  
    -A nous deux nous nous ferrons peut être une idée plus claire de la situation. Mais permettez-moi de vous mettre au courant des derniers rebondissements. J'ai capturé un des ryokas, un jeune humain aux pouvoirs tels que je n'en avait jamais rencontré. Il a été assez puissant pour terrasser le troisième siège de ma division et une bonne partie de mes hommes. Il a également confirmé que lui et ses amis sont ici pour libérer Kuchiki Rukia.  
    -Serait-il l'assassin ?  
    -J'en doute fortement. Il n'en a pas le tempérament, et il ne se bat pas avec un sabre. Ce peut être un complice toutefois. Nous l'interrogerons une fois qu'Isane aura stabilisé son état. Mais ce n'est pas tout. La vice-capitaine Hinamori était une amie d'Hitsugaya. Elle a accusé Ichimaru de l'avoir assassiné et s'est précipité sur lui. Elle est aux arrêts, mais je me demande d'où lui viennent ces soupçons.  
    -Ichimaru est quelqu'un de dangereux. Mais de là à tuer un collègue...  
    -Je garde un œil sur lui. Dernière chose à prendre en compte, en dehors de la dernière avancée de la date de l'exécution de Kuchiki Rukia : j'ai vu un capitaine quitter discrètement les locaux de la cinquième division hier. Je n'ai pas pu voir de qui il s'agissait, mais il tenait à rester discret. Le capitaine de la cinquième est mort il y a quelques semaines. Qui aurait intérêt à aller fouiller en secret son bureau, et pour y chercher quoi ?  
    Les deux capitaines se turent un long moment, assimilant toutes les données du problème.  
    -Il y a un traître, finit par déclarer Kyôraku à contre-cœur. Quelqu'un qui travaille avec les ryokas, ou qui se sert d'eux pour ses fins. La mort des capitaines des cinquième et dixième division, l'exécution de Rukia Kuchiki, tout cela fait partie d'un plan plus vaste. Et un tel plan, quel qu'il soit ne peut qu'être monté de l'intérieur. Par ailleurs, qui en dehors de la Soul Society a les moyens de s'opposer à elle ? Les humains ? Les arrancars ? Ni les uns ni les autres ne sont assez puissants et informés pour infiltrer la Soul Society.  
    -J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion. Mais qui est ce traître et que veut-il ?  
    -Ce serait moitié moins amusant si nous le savions, ricana Kyôraku.  
    Unohana fronça les sourcils et fusilla du regard son ancien élève.  
    -Ceci n'est pas un jeu. C'est une menace réelle qu'il nous faut abattre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mon instinct me hurle que la situation est encore plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en a l'air mais je n'arrive pas à discerner le piège qu'on nous tend. J'ai l'impression d'être entourée de miroirs ne me renvoyant de faux reflets et illusions. C'est terriblement frustrant.  
    -Je prend la situation très au sérieux, rassurez-vous. Seulement, mon petit doigt me dit que le piège est trop bien préparé et que nous ne le verrons que lorsque nous serons pris dedans. En attendant, on ne peut que se tenir aux aguets pour ne pas être le prochain à y passer.  
    -Je le sais bien, soupira Unohana en se frottant à nouveau les tempes. Mais j'ai toujours haï ce moment d'attente avant qu'une bataille ne commence.  
    -En bonne Kenpachi vous étiez davantage du genre à foncer la première sur l'adversaire, reconnu Kyôraku en frissonnant. C'est un spectacle qui ne s'oublie pas.  
    Unohana sourit à ce souvenir. Les combats et la mort lui manquaient. Terroriser malades et subordonnés était amusant, mais ne palliait pas ce manque terrible dans son âme. Celle-ci était emplie du fracas de l'acier et de l'odeur du sang.  
    -Dans des moments d'attente comme celui-là, j'ai une envie terrible de sortir mon sabre et d'attaquer la première chose qui passe à ma portée, avoua Unohana en plaisantant à moitié.  
    Elle eut le plaisir coupable de voir Kyôraku blêmir à cette idée.  
    -Reprenez-vous mon ami, vous êtes tout pâle, lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Je souhaite me battre, bien sûr, mais je sais que l'intérêt de la Soul Society veut que je demeure ici à attendre les blessés. Je ne sortirai de ma division que pour soigner les blessés ou en cas d’extrême nécessité. Et maintenant, si vous le permettez, je crois que je vais continuer mon rapport. Peut-être comprendrai-je enfin ce qui me chiffonne sur le corps du capitaine Hitsugaya. »  
    Le capitaine Kyôraku comprit qu'on lui signifiait son congé et se leva pour la saluer. Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune shinigami au visage tout rouge d'avoir couru. Unohana fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui rappeler doucement sa désapprobation face aux gens, patients, visiteurs ou docteurs, qui courraient dans les couloirs d'un hôpital. La shinigami ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
    « Excusez-moi de vous déranger capitaine, mais l'état du hollow s'aggrave encore. Sans vos compétences ou celles de la vice-capitaine, je doute que nous réussissions à le maintenir en vie.  
    -Vous avez bien fait de vous précipiter ici, reconnu Unohana. Pardonnez-moi capitaine, je dois m'occuper de cette nouvelle urgence. Nous prendrons soin de votre adversaire et je vous ferais savoir quand il sera en état d'être questionné. »  
    Sans attendre de réponse, la capitaine s'engouffra dans les couloirs de la division et s'enfonça dans les tunnels menant aux prisons. Elle hésita un instant à faire chercher Isane qui gardait son sabre. Cependant, tous les pouvoirs de son shikai avaient été impuissants à enrayer la dégradation de l'état du hollow. Minazuki n'avait même pas pu soigner la plupart des dégâts causés au hollow par les séances d'interrogatoires. C'était la première fois que Minazuki était tenue en échec. Les autres sabres capable de soigner de la division s'étaient montrés tout aussi impuissants. Si elle avait pu, Unohana aurait aimé étudié le phénomène. Hélas, elle manquait de temps pour voir si Minazuki ne pouvait soigner aucun hollow ou si seulement celui-là était concerné.  
    La prison du hollow était emplie de shinigami s'efforçant de le maintenir en vie. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour être efficaces et manquaient de se marcher sur les pieds. Unohana toussota pour se faire remarquer et tous ses subordonnés se figèrent, attendant ses ordres.  
    « Je m'occupe de la suite, leur annonça-t-elle en souriant gentiment. De nombreux shinigami des huitième et onzième division ont besoin de soins, je vous laisse vous en charger. Que quelqu'un réveille Isane pour vous épauler. »  
    Les médecins refluèrent silencieusement vers les escaliers, laissant Unohana seule dans la cellule avec le prisonnier.  
    Un coup d’œil lui suffit pour comprendre que son état avait effectivement encore empiré et atteint un niveau critique. Cette fois-ci, le hollow n'avait même pas eu la force de se lever à son réveil. Un bras hors du lit, il restait allongé les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond. Ses yeux gris semblaient immense dans son visage maigre et gris. Il tourna la tête vers elle, à grand peine. C'était le premier geste qu'Unohana lui voyait faire depuis son arrivée.  
Le hollow ne protesta pas quand elle renouvela les perfusions qui lui apportaient les nutriments nécessaires à sa survie. Toutefois, il leva lentement une main pour essayer d'arrêter son geste, mais il ne put que la frôler avant que son bras ne retombe. Dans l'état où il était, même un mouvement aussi simple épuisait ses maigres forces.  
    « N'essayez pas de résister hollow, déclara Unohana tout en concentrant son reiatsu pour l'examiner. Que vous le vouliez ou non nous vous maintiendrons en vie. Parlez, et vous aurez une mort douce. Lutter, essayer de vous laisser mourir, tout cela ne vous servira à rien. »  
    Il ne répondit pas. Unohana ne tenta pas de prolonger la conversation et se concentra sur l'acte de guérison.  
    Dans les veines du hollow, le reiatsu ne circulait presque plus. La capitaine lutta pendant de longues minutes pour rétablir cette circulation, mais c'était chose vaine. Malgré tout son art millénaire, le hollow se mourrait. Ce n'était pas seulement la faim, la soif, ses blessures ou le manque d'activité qui le tuait, c'était autre chose et Unohana n'arrivait pas à lutter contre sa dégradation rapide. Elle ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait d'une maladie, du manque de chair chargée en reiatsu comme nourriture ou de tout autre chose qui le rongeait. La médecin regrettait de ne pas en savoir plus sur ces arrancars pour sauver la vie de celui-là, même contre son gré. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, et le capitaine-commandant allait devoir se résigner à perdre leur seule source potentielle de renseignements sur le monde hollow.  
    Pour la première fois depuis des millénaire, Unohana abandonna l'idée de sauver un patient. Elle se redressa et quitta la cellule en la refermant soigneusement derrière elle. Elle ne débrancha pas les machines qui le maintenait en vie en insufflant du reiatsu dans son corps frêle. Il lui faudrait pour cela obtenir l'autorisation du capitaine-commandant, et elle doutait sérieusement qu'il la lui donne. L'agonie du hollow risquait donc de se prolonger plusieurs jours encore. Unohana n'était pas une femme particulièrement sensible à la souffrance, elle était un guerrier avant tout, mais elle éprouvait de la pitié face aux heures de souffrances inutiles qui attendaient le monstre.  
    Elle s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière, le hollow agonisant n'en ayant pas vraiment besoin, quand sa voix s'éleva faiblement derrière elle.  
    « Unohana Retsu, déclara-t-il dans un murmure rauque, pas besoin de me laisser mourir. C'est vous qui me tuez. »  
    Interloquée, Unohana se retourna vers le hollow. Mais parler avait représenté un effort exorbitant pour lui et il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. La capitaine resta un long moment à contempler en silence la silhouette inconsciente et à se répéter ses paroles. Enfin, elle vérifia le sort qui fermait la cellule, éteignit la lumière et partit s'occuper de ses autres patients.  
    Un orage s'accumulait sur le Seireitei, se répétait-elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher à comprendre les charades d'un hollow ou de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, à part lui souhaiter une mort rapide. Elle l'écarta de son esprit et se fixa à nouveau sur les combats à venir.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
    Le départ d'Unohana laissa Starrk dans le silence et l'obscurité. Il ne voyait rien, sa cellule n'avait pas même une fenêtre. Quand il pouvait encore se lever, il s'approchait des barreaux et regardait un minuscule rayon de soleil percer depuis la fenêtre de la cellule voisine. Il ne durait pas longtemps, seulement quelques heures le matin. La fenêtre devait être juste au niveau de la rue et passait rapidement dans l'ombre. Dans sa prison précédente, il n'avait même pas droit à ça. Mais maintenant, il n'avait même plus la force de se lever pour regarder le mince rayon.  
    Sans lumière, sans personne pour venir le voir, sans bruit à part celui de la machine qui le maintenant de force en vie, Starrk commença à perdre le sens du temps. Cela faisait-il deux heures, deux jours ou deux mois que la capitaine l'avait laissé là, il l'ignorait. La majorité du temps, il oscillait entre conscience et inconscience. Quand il était éveillé, ses pensées allaient vers Lilinette et le ciel noir du Hueco Mundo. Les grands espaces lui manquaient, mais pas autant que le rire de Lilinette.  
    Les shinigami pouvaient bien s'interroger sur ce qui le tuait malgré tous leurs efforts, Starrk avait lui compris depuis longtemps. La prison, la maltraitance et la solitude avaient détérioré son esprit au point qu'il n'était guère capable de formuler des pensées plus compliquées que du temps où il était 8945. Malgré cela, il savait que c'était l'éloignement d'avec Lilinette qui petit à petit épuisait ses forces. Lui et elle ne formaient qu'une seule âme, et qui peut supporter bien longtemps d'être privé d'une part de celle-ci ? Seul l'espoir de retrouver un jour Lilinette et de la tenir dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la lâcher avait permit à Starrk de tenir aussi longtemps.  
    Il avait cessé d'y croire.  
    Attendre la mort était plus fatiguant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La douleur parcourait son corps par vagues brutales qui le laissaient à moitié conscient. Il avait soif et faim, les perfusions ne calmant pas vraiment le besoin de manger. Son reiatsu circulait de plus en plus mal dans ses veines. Il n'était pas enchaîné, les murs mangeaient son énergie, rendent des menottes inutiles. Le pire dans l'agonie restait les hallucinations. Par moment, il croyait sentir les doigts de Lilinette sur son bras. Une fois, il entendit Hallibel l’appeler dans un cri de détresse, une autre ce fut le rire rauque de Grimmjow qui retentit dans ses oreilles. À chaque fois, il avait ouvert les yeux, cherchant du regard ses compagnons et essayant de se lever. Mais alors, il réalisait que les ténèbres et le silence étaient toujours là.  
    Quand il entendit marcher dans le couloir, Starrk pensa que c'était une illusion supplémentaire et n'y prêta d'abord pas attention. Des paroles finirent toutefois par pénétrer la brume de son cerveau. Il ouvrit les yeux. Des lumières étaient allumées, trop violentes pour ses yeux fatigués. Il tenta de se redresser pour voir ce qui se passait, mais il n'en avait pas la force, ni même à vrai dire la volonté. Il referma les yeux et se contenta d'écouter.  
    « Il suffit de les mettre dans la cellule à côté de celle du hollow. Pas la peine d'aller plus loin.  
    -On n'est pas censé mettre des prisonniers côte à côte.  
    -Bah, qu'importe. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient en état de s'allier pour sortir de prison, nom ? Le hollow a pas bougé depuis trois jours. Et puis, c'est l'affaire de quelques jours, le temps que leurs blessures guérissent et ils seront transférés ailleurs pour être interrogés et jugés.  
    -Oh, très bien. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des kilomètres chaque fois qu'il faut changer un pansement. »  
    Starrk entendit une grille s'ouvrir dans un grincement strident puis se refermer peu après. Un faible gémissement parvient à lui depuis la cellule voisine, puis ce fut à nouveau le silence. Il se rendormit.  
    Des bruits de conversation le réveillèrent à nouveau, provenant cette fois de la cellule d'à côté. Il lui fallu un peu de temps avant de se rappeler qu'elle était désormais habitée elle aussi. Starrk entendait trois voix, trois voix d'hommes dont deux très jeunes. Il tenta de les ignorer, souhaitant se rendormir, mais la souffrance le maintenait éveillé.  
    Il ne cherchait pas à écouter, mais des bribes de conversation lui parvenaient néanmoins. Ils parlaient d'une certaine Rukia et d'un Ichigo, d'une exécution. Ils semblaient vouloir aider – sauver – une amie, et les pensées de Starrk divaguèrent à nouveau vers Lilinette. La plupart du temps, il n'était même plus capable de se souvenir de sa voix. Il espérait que ces gens à côté retrouveraient leur amie avant d'oublier son sourire et la couleur de ses cheveux sous la lune.  
    Il essayait de se remémorer la forme de ses yeux quand un bruit de course retentit non loin de lui, à l'extérieur. Ce bruit fut suivi par une violente explosion et l'arrivée d'une énergie spirituelle puissante terrifiante. Le mur entre la cellule de Starrk et celle des trois autres blessés s'effondra sur lui, le faisant tomber au pied de son lit. Un pan de mur arracha la perfusion qui le nourrissait, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de souffrance. La fumée avait envahie la pièce, empêchant Starrk de voir ce qui se passait. À côté, une voix hurlait de terreur, le nom de Zaraki revenant sans cesse dans sa bouche. La mémoire de Starrk semblait lui jouer des tours dernièrement, mais il lui semblait que le nom était celui d'un capitaine. Une voix tonitruante enjoignit aux prisonniers de le suivre s'ils voulaient sauver leur ami. Une dizaine de personnes parlaient toutes en même temps pour échanger des nouvelles, et Starrk ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'ils disaient.  
    Enfin, ces gens partirent. le bruit se calma et la fumée causée par la destruction du mur commença à se dissiper.  Starrk se redressa avec difficulté, son bras s'accrochant en tremblant au lit pour le maintenir assis. Il se pencha pour voir la cellule voisine et les dégâts occasionnés par l'arrivée intempestive de la petite troupe.  
    C'est alors qu'il le vit.  
    À travers le trou creusé dans le plafond et les murs, le ciel bleu s'étalait, radieux. Un nuage passa lentement dans le champ de vision de Starrk. À sa suite, un rayon de soleil frôla son visage, le réchauffant doucement. C'était l'été, même si Starrk n'avait pas de mot pour désigner cette saison, sa préférée même au temps où il n'était qu'un hollow sans intelligence. Le soleil réchauffait la peau et lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule pour dormir en emmagasinant cette chaleur. Malgré la souffrance, pour la première fois depuis des années, Starrk se sentait bien. Il réussit à se lever après quelques efforts infructueux et s'approcha du trou.  
    Ce trou, c'était la liberté. Il lui semblait se souvenir de quelque chose. Une douleur dans la poitrine. Un endroit gris plein de souffrance, un endroit mauvais. Une course pour s'en échapper. Le souvenir s'effilocha.  
    Starrk grimpa sur des débris de mur et de plafond. Il n'avait depuis longtemps plus assez d'énergie pour marcher sur de l'air comme avant son emprisonnement. D'une main, il s'accrocha au plancher de l'étage supérieur et se hissa avec difficulté. Il franchit le mur détruit et pour la première fois en cent ans posa le pied sur de l'herbe. Il lui semblait sentir chaque brin d'herbe, chaque minuscule caillou. Ouvrant en grand ses poumons, il avala l'air frais et l'énergie spirituelle dont baignait le Seireitei. À chaque bouffée d'air, il se sentait davantage vivant. Il était encore faible, toujours privé de l'autre moitié de son âme, mais il retrouvait la volonté de vivre et de se battre.  
    Lilinette. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il pouvait aller la retrouver. Mais il avait encore une chose à faire avant. D'un pas encore tremblant, mais résolu, il se dirigea vers sa cible.


	15. Evasions et trahisons

  
  
    Le soleil. Habitué à la lune du Hueco Mundo et cantonné dans les cellules du Seireitei depuis cent ans, Starrk n'avait jamais réalisé combien l'astre lumineux lui avait manqué. L'arrancar se redressa mais ne put faire que quelques pas avant de s'effondrer, épuisé, sur les gravats des murs de son ancienne cellule.   
    Effondré contre le mur détruit, il ne vit pas le capitaine Zaraki et les ryokas partir à toute allure. Ceux-ci ne le virent pas non plus, n'y ne sentirent sa trop faible énergie spirituelle. L'arrancar ne cherchait pas à dissimuler sa présence dans ces lieux. Il se contenta de rester allongé, malgré sa position inconfortable et admira le ciel. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne voulait pas s'endormir et mourir mais se lever et vivre.   
    Il avait oublié tant de choses en cent années : la fatigue des muscles après un effort physique, la sensation du vent sur ses jambes nues, la chaleur sur son visage, la forme et la couleur des nuages. Il voulait tout se rappeler, tout réapprendre.   
    Il y avait une chose qui lui manquait par dessus tout. C'était la présence et les reproches perpétuels de Lilinette. Sa voix... à quoi ressemblait-elle déjà ? Était-elle stridente ou grave ? Quelle était la nuance exacte de ses cheveux, quels reflets y mettait la lune ? Par ailleurs, Starrk savait – se souvenait ? - qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour vivre et penser clairement. Depuis leur séparation forcée, son esprit baignait dans un brouillard. Sans elle, il était incomplet, une coquille sans âme à peine capable de bouger et encore moins de s'émouvoir.   
    Starrk se força à réfléchir. Pour penser il devait retrouver Lilinette. Pour la rejoindre, il devait aller au Hueco Mundo et pour cela il devait attendre d’avoir retrouvé assez de forces pour ouvrir un portail. Il lui suffisait donc de se cacher et d'attendre d'être assez fort.   
    Pourtant, l'arrancar se souvenait, même cent ans après, cent ans de tortures et de souffrances, d'une promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même. Il prenait le risque de se faire capturer, bien sûr, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Un shinigami aurait dit que c'était une question d'honneur ou de devoir. L'arrancar, lui, aurait parlé de cœur et d'instinct.   
    Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, des shinigami de la quatrième division avaient commencé à s'approcher pour examiner les dégâts et chercher des blessés. Starrk comprit que sa liberté à peine gagnée était en danger et il se redressa avec difficulté. Ses jambes trop maigres frémissaient sous son poids et son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Il lui fallait manger, mais son instinct lui dictait d'aller affronter sa proie maintenant, alors même qu'il était trop faible. L'instinct supllanta la réflexion chez lui et il alpagua un shinigami distrait quand il passa à proximité. Il le plaqua contre le mur en couvrant sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide.   
    « Obéis et tu vivras, le menaça-t-il d'une voix rauque de n'avoir pas été assez utilisée depuis longtemps. Hoche la tête pour dire oui.  
    Il ne pouvait qu'espérer avoir l'air assez menaçant malgré son état pitoyable. Le shinigami avait l'air faible, mais Starrk n'était certainement pas en état de se battre. À son grand soulagement, le shinigami hocha frénétiquement la tête.  
    -Il y a un capitaine, poursuivit Starrk en réunissant avec difficulté les mots qu'il cherchait. Grand, barbu, manteau de couleur. Tu me mènes à lui.   
    -Je ne sais pas où il est, répondit le shinigami d'une voix où transperçait l'effroi. Je suis de la quatrième division, je ne sais pas où peut-être le capitaine de la huitième à tel ou tel moment de la journée !  
    -Où ?  
    Starrk accentua sa pression sur la gorge du shinigami.  
    -Dans ses quartiers à la huitième, dans son domaine familial ou peut-être déjà à l'exécution de Kuchiki !  
    Pour l'arrancar, aucun de ces lieux ou événements ne signifiait rien. Il réalisait à quel point il était seul, perdu en un territoire ennemi dont il ne connaissait pas les codes.   
    -Tu vas m’amener à ses quartiers, puis aux autres endroits, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve et sans se faire voir, décida-t-il. Quand on le trouve, je relâche. Où ?   
    Son captif acquiesça. Starrk était à peu près certain qu'il obéirait. Il avait visiblement trop peur de mourir pour essayer de le trahir en cours de route.   
    Le chemin jusqu'à la huitième division était long et plus d'une fois Starrk crut qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Chaque minute qui passait voyait s'accrôitre le risque d'être découvert ou qu'il s'effondre, épuisé. Heureusement, même s'ils croisèrent des shinigami, ceux-ci ne réalisèrent pas leur présence. Starrk et le shinigami devait régulièrement se camoufler dans l'ombre, mais les shinigami ne semblaient pas rechercher de fuyards. Ils courraient dans tous les sens, propageant des rumeurs auxquelles Starrk ne prêtait aucune attention.   
    Loin de lui, il sentait une immense énergie comme il n'en avait jamais rencontré, en direction d'une colline gigantesque. La partie hollow en lui mourrait d'envie de s'y précipiter et de se battre, mais il réussit à l'étouffer.  
    Quand il parvint enfin à la capitainerie de la huitième division en passant le plus silencieusement possible par les toits, Starrk dû déployer d'immenses efforts pour ne pas montrer sa fatigue à son otage. Il fit signe à celui-ci de le suivre en silence tandis qu'il explorait, sans grand espoir, les pièces dévolues au capitaine et à son lieutenant.  
    Chambres, bureaux, archives, salles d’entraînement et de méditation, toutes étaient désertes. Starrk s'apprêtait à abandonner et ordonner au shinigami de l'escorter ailleurs quand il remarqua un objet familier reposant sur un présentoir dans la dernière salle qu'il explora.   
    C'était une sorte de salle des trophées où s'accumulaient des armes de factures diverses, des costumes d'apparat et des dizaines de souvenirs hétéroclites dont Starrk n'aurait pas été capable de déterminer la provenance ou la fonction. Au centre de cet assemblage, un présentoir de bois sculpté avec des motifs floraux portait une unique arme aux formes inhabituelles. La richesse du présentoir, le soin accordé à l'entretien de l'arme, tout disait combien celle-ci avait la préférence du maître du lieu.   
    Starrk connaissait l'arme et l'effleura d'un geste empreint de respect et de regret. Il avait vu Hallibel la brandir à maintes reprises au cours de leurs combats ensemble. Jamais la seconde née parmi les arrancars ne l'avait utilisée pour tuer avant que les shinigami attaquent Las Noches. Elle ne se battait alors que pour libérer d'autres hollows de l'emprise de leurs masques. Elle n'était pas violente comme d'autres arrancars, juste déterminées à se battre pour les siens.   
    Dans ses rêves, Starrk la voyait encore tomber dans un précipice, un air d'incrédulité figé sur sa face. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Le capitaine Kyoraku n'était pas le pire de ses tourmenteurs mais Starrk brûlait de venger son amie , surtout en voyant son arme ainsi exhibée comme un simple trophée. Il imaginait trop bien Lilinette dans la même situation. Laisser l'arme ici lui semblait un crime.   
    Pourtant, il rechignait à s'en emparer. Toucher le sabre d'un autre arrancar sans son autorisation lui paraissait un acte bien trop intime, voire une violation de l'autre. Son respect lui permit de vaincre sa résistance. Tout en saisissant l'arme, Starrk chercha à réunir des mots d'excuse, mais il peinait toujours à assembler ses mots. Il se contenta donc d'un bref discours.  
    « Aide-moi à trouver Lilinette et je te rammène là où elle est tombé. Vous serez plus jamais séparés. Je promet. »  
    C'était trop peu de mots pour exprimer la tristesse que Starrk ressentait en pensant à Hallibel. Il devait pourtant s'en contenter pour l'instant. Il se retourna vers le shinigami qui lorgnait la porte en jaugeant ses chances de s'en sortir vivant s'il tentait de fuir.  
    « Conduit-moi à Kyorakû, lui ordonna-t-il. »  
    C'est alors que la voix de Kotetsu retentit dans sa tête, aussi clairement que si elle s'était tenu dans la pièce. Il reconnaissait sans problème la voix de cette femme qui l'avait régulièrement soigné après les tortures des shinigami. Elle était douce avec lui, même s'il l'effrayait visiblement.   
    « Capitaines et vice-capitaines du Gotei 13, et... ryokas et arrancar, c'est la vice-capitaine Kotetsu Isane de la quatrième division qui vous parle. Tout le monde m'entend ? Ceci est une situation d'urgence. Le capitaine Unohana Retsu de la quatrième division et moi-même assumons la responsabilité de cette transmission d'urgence.  
    « Écoutez attentivement. Tout ce qui suit est hélas la vérité.  
    « La chambre des 46 a été retrouvée morte, massacrée, il y a moins d'une heure par la capitaine Unohana et moi-même. L'examen préliminaire des blessures révèle que ces meurtres ont été commis avec l'aide d'un sabre et qu'une seule personne a sans doute commis chacun d'entre eux. Il ne semble pas qu'un zanpakuto ai été libéré pour ces crimes. L'examen du sang semble indiquer que tout cela s'est produit entre la nuit dernière et ce matin. Les membres de la chambre ont tenté de fuir, en vain. Le capitaine Ichimaru, présent sur les lieux lors de notre arrivée à revendiqué le crime. Il a nommé le capitaine Tôsen comme son complice. Il a également revendiqué le meurtre du capitaine Hitsugaya qui avait découvert trop de choses sur leurs agissements. Il a enfin laissé entendre qu'ils disposaient d'un troisième complice, en laissant volontairement le doute sur son identité. Nous ne pouvons pas confirmer ou infirmer qu'il s'agisse d'un autre capitaine voire même d'un shinigami.   
    « La cible des capitaines Ichimaru et Tôsen serait de récupérer une arme dangereuse emprisonnée dans l'âme de Kuchiki Rukia. Ils comptent l'obtenir en la tuant. La capitaine Unohana enjoint tout officier disponible à rejoindre le lieu des combats au sommet de la colline du Sôkyoku.    
    « La capitaine Unohana s'occupe de la vice-capitaine Hinamori, blessée en tentant de venger le capitaine Hitsugaya puis viendra apporter le soutien médical de la quatrième division sur le front.   
    « Vice-capitaine Kotetsu, terminé. »  
    Starrk resta silencieux et immobile bien après que la voix de la vice-capitaine se soit tue. Son otage semblait ne pas comprendre ce changement soudain de comportement, n'ayant rien entendu. L'arrancar n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ignorait tout de la politique du Seireitei et de ce qu'était un hogyoku ou une chambre des 46. Il connaissait bien sûr le nom de chaque capitaine, mais les plaçait tous au même rang, celui de ses tortionnaires. Tôsen était peut être plus méprisant envers lui que d'autres, Ichimaru plus vicieux et semblait ne pas se soucier de lui arracher la moindre connaissance sur le Hueco Mundo. Quand à Hitsugaya, tout ce que Starrk pouvait en dire c'était qu'il semblait dévoué au Seireitei et doté de la même haine des hollows que tout les autres. La trahison des uns et la mort de l'autre ne le touchaient donc pas. Alors pourquoi la capitaine Unohana avait tenu à ce qu'il soit informé de cela ? Savait-elle qu'il s'était échappé ? Tout cela était vraiment incompréhensible pour lui.   
    Ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que la Soul Society était en proie à un chaos sans précédent, moment rêvé pour s'enfuir. Il était maintenant assez fort pour ouvrir un garganta, au moins jusqu'au monde des vivants. Cela anéantirait les forces qu'il avait peu à peu rassemblé, mais au moins il serait loin de ses tortionnaires.   
    « Monsieur le hollow ?, finit par demander son captif. Que fait-on ?  
    -Je réfléchis. Où est la colline du Sôgyoku ?  
    -C'est le promontoire que l'on voit d'ici. C'est le lieu des exécutions publiques, dont celle de Kuchiki Rukia prévue pour aujourd'hui. Il a l'air de s'y passer quelque chose... »  
    Starrk pouvait sentir d'importantes énergies spirituelles se diriger vers ce point, sans doute les officiers qui répondaient à l'injonction d'Unohana. Si autant d'officiers s'y réunissaient, c'était le dernier endroit dont il devait s'approcher s'il souhaitait rester libre. Kyôraku y serait trop entouré et défendu. La seule chose raisonnable à faire était de fuir immédiatement et de se cacher pour reprendre des forces.   
    C'est alors que dans la direction du lieu des combats, une étrange lumière blanche surgit du ciel pour former deux colonnes. Starrk ignorait ce dont il s'agissait, mais sur le ciel bleu il voyait se détacher clairement le ciel noir du Hueco Mundo. Même à cette distance, il reconnaissait son aspect et son énergie particulière. Il ne savait pas ce que des hollows ou arrancars pouvaient avoir avec le chaos actuel de la Soul Society. Cent ans après sa capture, il ne pouvait même pas savoir s'il s'agissait d'amis ou d'ennemis. Il découvrit qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. En cent ans, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son foyer.   
    Il se précipita vers les lieux du combat.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
    Jyûshiro était écrasé par les récentes révélations. La trahison d'officiers n'était hélas par une première à la Soul Society. Ichimaru et Tôsen rejoignaient une longue liste de traîtres dont Uhura n'était jusque là que le plus récent représentant et l'un des seuls dont la nature criminelle avait été publiquement dévoilée.   
    Par contre, que ces mêmes officiers se soient compromis avec des hollows était sans précédent. Ce n'était pas seulement  trahir les instances dirigeantes du Seireitei, ce qui avait déjà été fait et que Jyûshiro pouvait comprendre. Il s'était lui même opposé à plusieurs de leurs décisions, leur reprochait un certain immobilisme. Mais ce que faisaient Ichimaru et Tôsen, c'était trahir l'essence même de l'existence du Seireitei ! Celui-ci oeuvrait pour le bien de tous même si ses manières d'agir était à revoir. Jyûshiro était révulsé par la persistance de la misère au Rukongail mais savait pertinemment que le Seireitei ne pouvait gaspiller le moindre homme là bas tant que les hollows menaçaient l'équilibre des mondes. C'était une réalité dure à accepter mais indéniable.   
    « Pourquoi Ichimaru ?, finit-il par demander aux deux capitaines qui s'élevaient dans les faisceaux de lumière blanche. Pourquoi tous deux avez-vous ainsi décidé de trahir la Soul Society ?  
    Ichimaru le regarda de haut en souriant d'un air hautain.   
    -Nous deux ? Qui vous dit que nous sommes seuls ? Qui vous dit que je suis le chef ?  
    Jyûshiro dissimila sa satisfaction. Il espérait qu'Ichimaru soit l'une de ces personnes incapables de résister à la possibilité de pérorer et de montrer à quel point ils étaient intelligents. C'était pourquoi il s'était adressé à lui et non à Tôsen. Il n'excluait pourtant pas la possibilité qu'Ichimaru leur distille de fausses informations pour couvrir ses véritables desseins. Dans tous les cas, toute information que leur donnerait directement ou indirectement le traître était bonne à prendre. L'idée d'autres complices, déjà suggérée par Unohana, devait être prise très au sérieux.   
    -J'ai du mal à t'imaginer passer des ordres de Yamamoto à ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, déclara Shunsui, appuyant ainsi la stratégie de son ami. Tu es davantage de ceux qui prennent leur indépendance.   
    Ichimaru sourit et ouvrit la bouche mais se fit immédiatement couper la parole par Tôsen.   
    -Même un homme comme Ichimaru peut réaliser que le chemin de la Soul Society n'est pas celui de la justice et qu'il est nécessaire d'emprunter un autre chemin. La Soul Society est aveugle mais celui que nous suivons saura la ramener sur la bonne voie.   
    C'était une surprise de voir le toujours calme et silencieux Tôsen être plus bavard qu'Ichimaru. Jyûshiro pouvait entendre dans sa voix poindre l'accent du fanatisme.   
    -Bien sûr, poursuivit Shunsui avec une dose savamment mesurée de mépris dans sa voix. Et comment ce mystérieux individu fera-t-il ?   
    Tôsen piqué au vif par la remise en question implicite de l'existence de son supérieur répliqua du tac au tac.  
    -En détruisant le Soul King et en prenant sa place dans les cieux.   
    -Il prépare son coup depuis longtemps, poursuivit Ichimaru. Cent ans depuis que vous le croyez disparu c'est suffisant pour préparer un plan de cette ampleur... »  
    Sur ces mots les traîtres disparurent dans la déchirure du ciel. Jyûshiro rassembla frénétriquement le nom de tous ceux qui avaient en principe disparu depuis cent ans. Urahara était le concepteur du Hogyoku qu'Ichimaru venait d'arracher de l'âme de Rukia. Etait-il complice ? Six officiers étaient morts par sa faute. Shihoin Yoruichi et Tsukabishi Tessai l'avaient suivi dans sa fuite. Les capitaines Aizen et Kuchiki étaient morts dans l'attaque du Hueco Mundo. Le corps du premier n'avait pas pu être rapatrié à temps avant que le portail vers le Hueco Mundo explose. Jyûshiro pouvait rassembler le nom de trois ou quatre autres officiers morts ou disparu dans la même période. Qui parmi eux pouvait être le troisième traître ?  
    « Il va nous falloir enquêter de manière approfondie sur tous les officiers du Seireitei murmura Shunsui aux deux autres plus vieux officiers du Gotei 13.   
    -L'ambiance va être à la méfiance générale, acquiesça Unohana. Dire que les divisions n'étaient déjà pas très proches les unes des autres... Et sur le marché il va nous falloir trouver de nouveaux capitaines compétents.       
    -La perte d'Hitsugaya est terrible, soupira Shunsui. J'imagine que c'est lui que j'ai surpris il y a quelque jours rôder autour de la cinquième division. Si seulement il nous avait fait part de ses soupçons...  
    -Commençons par reconstruire avant de pleurer nos morts, rappela froidement Unohana d'une voix qui rappelait pour la première fois depuis longtemps la tueuse qu'elle avait été.   
    Encore aujourd'hui après l'avoir connu près de sept cent ans, Jyûshiro peinait à associer l'image de la femme douce qu'il avait devant lui avec la meurtrière sans scrupules que décrivaient les archives les plus anciennes de la Soul Society.   
    -Vous avez raison mon amie, lui répondit-il. Il y a tellement de blessés...  
    -Je vais m'en occuper, le rassura Unohana. Heureusement la ryoka semble avoir la santé du capitaine Kuchiki sous contrôle. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper des autres. Suis-moi Isane. »  
    Autour d'eux, ryokas et shinigami s'aidaient mutuellement à se redresser avec ce mélange typique de méfiance et de camaraderie bourrue de ceux qui découvrent des alliés dans l'ennemi de la veille. Soi Fon et Yoruichi se dressaient à côté l'une de l'autre d'une manière familière, mais étaient visiblement tendues et évitaient de se regarder.   
    À la fin d'une battaille, les soldats passent très vite d'un état de concentration intense à un état de fatigue telle qu'ils sont incapables de percevoir la moindre menace. Les armes sont rengainées ou laissées abandonnées sur le sol où les corps s'affalent également. Une minute à peine après qu'Ichimaru et Tôsen aient disparu avait suffit à ce qu'un tel relâchement se manifeste chez les survivants.   
    Aussi, quand l'arrancar censé être en train d'agoniser à la quatrième division arriva sur l'esplanade du Sogyôku, il prit tout le monde par surprise, les plus vieux capitaines compris.   
    Il avait l'air plus en forme que lorsque Jyûshiro était allé le confronter dans sa cellule. Qu'il tienne encore debout malgré sa maigreur était incroyable. Seule une volonté implacable devait lui permettre de rester debout.  Même ainsi, décharné et presque nu sous sa blouse de malade, il conservait un air formidable et terrible.   
    Pourtant, ni son visage ni sa posture n'indiquaient la moindre menace. Au contraire, il regardait le ciel avec un mélange de regret et de stupéfaction.   
    « Ils sont partis..., murmura-t-il. Qui étaient-ils ?  
    Jyûshiro dégaina et pointa l'un de ses sabres vers l'arrancar. À sa grande surprise, sa haine pour lui s'était presque entièrement envolé. Sans doute ne pouvait-on se laisser dévorer par la haine qu'un temps limité avant d'en guérir ou qu'elle consume jusqu'au dernier fragment de votre âme. Jyûshiro était soulagé de voir qu'il guérirait.   
    -Rends-toi, hollow, demanda-t-il avec pitié pour la pauvre chose qui se dressait devant lui. Tu n'as pas la force de te battre.   
    -Un hollow ?, demanda Kurosaki du rocher voisin où il s'était effondré. Il n'y ressemble pas.   
    -C'est un hollow transformé, répondit Yoruichi qui s'approchait. Je ne savais pas que la Soul Society en avait capturé un. Ne te fie pas à son visage humain. Cela reste un monstre, et armé de sucroit.   
    Shunsui jura doucement. Yoruichi avait vu juste. Accroché à sa ceinture on pouvait voir le sabre étrange de l'arrancar qu'il appelait Hallibel.   
    -Qu'est-ce qu'un monstre ?   
    La question était saugrenue dans la bouche d'un hollow. L'expression de pure innocence dans ses yeux était plus incroyable encore. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la toute première fois que Jyûshiro avait rencontré l'arrancar. Cela posait une question nouvelle : un hollow peut-il posséder une part d'innocence au fond de lui ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette question philosophique.   
    Pour la seconde fois de la journée, une voix retentit dans la tête du capitaine. Ce n'était pas la voix timide d'Isane mais celle, froide et pondérée qui caractérisait les nobles de très haute famille.   
    « L'attention de chaque shinigami est requise dès cet instant, du capitaine-commandant aux soldats de rangs inférieurs. Dès cet instant et jusqu'au remplacement de la chambre des 46 la division zéro transmettra les ordres de la dimension royale au Gotei 13.   
    « Pour le bien de la Soul Society, l'ordre doit être rétablit immédiatement. À cette fin, les noms d'Ichimaru Gin et de Tôsen Kaname sont publiquement ajoutés à la liste des traîtres à la Soul Society. Leurs complices seront arrêtés, questionnés et exécutés sans délais ni procès.   
    « Les armées de la cour doivent se consacrer prioritairement à la capture  de ces complices. La dimmension royale ordonne à ces fins la capture et l'arrestation immédiate du hollow Starrkk, de Shihoin Yoruichi, de Kuchiki Rukia et des ryokas. Fin de transmission. »  
    Il fallut quelques instants aux personnes présentes pour réaliser ce qui était exigé par les instances dirigeantes de la Soul Society. Quand ce fut fait, une explosion de protestations incrédules retentit.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
    Starrk n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il était très étonné de n'avoir pas été attaqué dès son arrivée sur la colline où était assemblés tant de shinigami. Ils semblaient surpris de sa présence et pour la première fois avaient l'air presque plus disposés à discuter qu'à se battre. Cela l'aida à lutter contre son instinct qui lui disait d'attaquer Kyôraku dès qu'il entra dans son champ de vision.   
    Il était prêt à discuter. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi les shinigami agissaient comme ils le faisaient, pourquoi ils défendaient leurs faibles mais s'attaquaient aux arrancars qui se désintéressaient d'eux. Il voulait savoir ce qu'était un monstre et s'il en était vraiment un. Malheureusement, Ukitake et Kyôraku se désintéressèrent presque immédiatement de leur conversation. La plupart des hommes et femmes portant l'uniforme des shinigami se figèrent et arrêtèrent de s'occuper de ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux.   
    « Encore une communication d'urgence, grogna la grande femme brune. Je me demande ce que c'est cette fois.   
    -On vous parle à distance ? Comme dans ma tête tout à l'heure ?  
    -Pas à tout le monde visiblement. Curieux, je me demande pourquoi Unohana t'as inclus tout à l'heure.   
    -Je n'aime pas ça Yoruichi, l'interrompit le shinigami aux cheveux roux en se rapprochant d'eux. Pourquoi nous cacher des choses si on est alliés maintenant ?   
    -Je n'aime pas ça non plus, répondit la jeune femme. Kurosaki, réunit tes amis et... »  
    Des jurons fusèrent des bouches des shinigami consternés par le message.   
    « Arrêter Rukia ?, s'exclama Ukitake d'une voix outrée. Son innocence a été prouvée !  
    -Le hollow, d'accord, renchérit un shinigami que Starrk ne connaissait pas, mais les ryokas ? Ils nous ont aidés contre ces salauds d'Ichimaru et de Tôsen !   
    Le capitaine-commandant claqua son bâton contre le sol pour imposer le silence.   
    -Vous avez vos ordres, asséna-t-il d'une voix tonitruante. Arrêtez les intrus ! »  
    Starrk ne savait pas pourquoi les shinigami se retournaient contre certains d'entre-eux. Il commençait à penser que la trahison était tout simplement profondément ancrée en eux et qu'ils n'avaient aucun sens de l'amitié ou de la meute. Ce qu'il savait, c'est ce qui allait leur arriver. Il avait subit pendant cent ans les avanies des shinigami et ne le souhaitait pas à leurs nouvelles victimes désignées, d'autant qu'il faisait visiblement partie des proies des shinigami, cette fois encore.   
    -Non, murmura-t-il. Pas cette fois. Pas encore.  
    La femme nommée Yoruichi l'avait entendu. Elle le jaugea rapidement du regard et sembla apprécier ce qu'elle voyait. C'était la première fois que Starrk se sentait reconnu par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un arrancar et c'était agréable.   
    -Je vais faire diversion, lui souffla-t-elle. Fuis hors d'ici avec un maximum de monde. J'essaierai de vous rejoindre avec ceux que tu n'auras pas pu prendre.   
    Starrk hocha la tête, fasciné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un shinigami prêt à se sacrifier pour les siens. Il respectait ça.   
    -Hueco Mundo. Je peux faire. »  
    L'ouverture qu'avaient pratiqué les hollows dans le ciel était partie, mais elle avait affaibli la séparation entre les mondes. Malgré sa faiblesse qui persistait, il serait maintenant plus facile à Starrk d'ouvrir un garganta vers le Hueco Mundo que vers le monde des vivants. Yoruichi les sourit et poussa un hurlement de défi en se précipitant vers les capitaines Soi Fon et Komamura. Starrk, lui, balaya du regard la colline pour déterminer les autres proies de la colère des shinigami.   
    Le jeune shinigami roux s'était précipité dans les combats et s'efforçait de faire un bouclier de son corps pour deux hommes couverts de bandages. Ceux-là étaient trop loin de Starrk pour qu'il puisse agir. Plus près de lui, une jeune fille rousse et une brune se tenaient dos à dos, se protégeant l'une l'autre tandis que Kyôraku et Ukitake les prenaient en tenaille. Ukitake les suppliait de se rendre, jurant qu'il les ferait innocenter.   
    Starrk commençait à croire que les shinigami pouvaient vraiment vouloir s'aider les uns les autres. S'ils étaient capables de s'aimer et de se protéger, ils étaient plus proches de l'arrancar que Starrk ne l'avait réalisé jusque là. L'amitié était une force, mais Starrk savait qu'on pouvait la transformer en faiblesse.  
    D'un coup de sonido, il attrapa par derrière une shinigami qu'il reconnaissait et la désarma brutalement. Il entendit son poignet se briser sur sa poigne mais la shinigami ne se permit d'émettre qu'un gémissement de douleur. D'un second pas, il s’intercala avec son otage entre Kyôraku et la jeune fille rousse. En reconnaissant la captive de l'arrancar, le capitaine, qui jusque là tentait d'un air débonnaire de convaincre sa proie de se rendre se crispa. Son front se rida d’inquiétude et de colère.   
    « Libère Nanao immédiatement hollow.   
    -Non, répondit Starrk en affermissant sa prise sur la shinigami et en se rapprochant à reculons des deux jeunes filles. Je prend les filles shinigami et je pars. Alors je libère Ise.   
    Il attrapa à tâtons le bras d'une des deux jeunes filles.   
    -Vous venez avec moi, leur expliqua-t-il. Yoruichi l'a dit. »   
    Tout en parlant, il surveillait Kyôraku. Il se savait coincé entre deux capitaines qui n'hésiteraient pas longtemps, même avec un otage. Avec un effort terrible, il ouvrit un garganta.   
    Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lâcher son otage pour attraper la seconde des cibles des shinigami, une gerbe de flammes brûlantes l'atteignit au ventre. Plié en deux par la douleur, il recula instinctivement et trébucha dans le garganta qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il resserra instinctivement sa prise sur le bras et la hanche qu'il tenait, plaquant deux corps contre le sien et chuta comme une pierre. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il eut juste le temps d'entendre un lointain cri de colère et de désespoir loin au-dessus de lui se mêler à deux cris de terreur qui l'accompagnaient dans sa chute.


	16. Quand le loup soigne ses plaies

Les hurlements qui accompagnaient sa chute furent ce qui sauva Starrk d'une chute éternelle dans le vide entre les mondes. Il resserra instinctivement son emprise autour des deux femmes qu'il tenait et avait presque lâché durant son inconscience. Il devait arrêter leur chute mais ils tombaient trop vite pour qu'il puisse créer un chemin d'énergie où se poser. Starrk savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne devait pas hésiter. Il se roula en boule, cachant la tête des deux shinigami entre son torse et ses jambes, et ouvrit un second portail.

Ils s'écrasèrent violemment dans le sable du Hueco Mundo. Starrk perdit une seconde fois conscience, soulagé d'être assez en sécurité désormais pour pouvoir dormir. Il avait tellement mal qu'il espérait ne jamais se réveiller.

Un gémissement le ramena à la réalité, et il réalisa que c'était le sien. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le paysage désolé du Hueco Mundo. Revoir ce sable blanc s'étaler à l'infini sous un ciel noir lui réchauffa l'âme. Ce monde était peut-être dépourvu des couleurs et de la chaleur des autres, mais il était empli de tristesse et de poésie.

Il était chez lui et il avala avec soulagement l'air particulier du Hueco Mundo. L'inspiration réveilla la douleur persistante de son ventre, le rappelant à l'instant présent. Il serait temps de hurler à la lune plus tard.

Il se redressa avec un luxe de précautions jusqu'à s'asseoir. Son mince vêtement n'était plus que lambeaux et la chair était rouge là où les flammes l'avaient frappé. Une blessure sérieuse, mais heureusement surtout de surface à première vue. Il guérirait, même si la douleur lui donnait envie de hurler et de se rouler en boule. À côté de lui reposait l'arme d'Hallibel. S'il était attaqué, il pourrait se défendre malgré sa blessure.

Rassuré sur son état, Starrk se tourna vers les deux shinigami qu'il avait entraîné dans sa chute. Elles étaient toutes deux allongés sur le sable, deux têtes brunes dont l'une était tachée de sang. Starrk savait qu'il y avait une fille à la chevelure rousse qu'il avait tenté de prendre avec lui. Il comprit qu'il avait échoué à la promesse qu'il avait fait à la femme nommée Yoruichi. À cause de la douleur, il avait dû serrer Ise contre lui au lieu de la relâcher.

Avec précautions, Starrk bougea les deux jeunes femmes pour les allonger sur le dos et les examiner. Ise avait été touchée au flanc par les flammes, son uniforme était déchiré et incrusté dans la plaie. L'autre jeune fille était blessée à la tête, sans doute lors de leur atterrissage brutal. Aucune ne se réveilla pendant l'examen de Starrk.

Celui-ci se redressa alors pour examiner les environs. Il n'était pas dans un endroit familier du Hueco Mundo. Il pouvait voir des aiguilles de pierre au loin, et un amas de rochers à mi-chemin. Le reste n'était que dunes de sables à l'infini.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester où ils étaient. Ils étaient une cible vulnérable pour tout hollow puissant à la recherche d'une proie. Ils devaient se mettre à l'abri pour soigner leurs blessures. Avec des gestes doux et mesurés, Starrk place la plus petite des deux shinigami sur son dos, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Starrk se redressa doucement sur un genou, maintenant la jeune fille en place d'une main. De l'autre, il attrapa Ise et la cala contre sa hanche, faisant attention à ne pas frôler sa blessure. Il se leva enfin, et, un pas après l'autre, avança vers les rochers.

La marche était longue, et plusieurs fois Starrk faillit trébucher sous le poids qu'il transportait. Sa blessure gouttait sur le sol et le sang poisseux rendait le sol glissant. La fraîcheur de l'air seule gardait l'arrancar éveillé.

Ise se réveilla brusquement alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin des rochers. Aussitôt, elle donna des coups de pied pour se libérer, au risque d'aggraver ses blessures. Surpris, Starrk la lâcha et elle tomba sur le sable. Il se laissa glisser à ses côtés, soulagé d'avoir une raison de s'arrêter, même un court instant.

« Doucement, murmure-t-il en plaquant sa main contre la bouche de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de hurler. Dangereux ici.

Elle tenta de le mordre. Il retint un sourire. Sa peau était trop dure pour que des dents de shinigami l'entame, mais il devait reconnaître sa détermination à se défendre même dans les pire conditions qu'elle pouvait rencontrer.

-Moi je cherche pas à te tuer. Les autres hollows, ils n'hésiteront pas. Tu restes tranquille ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle n'avait guère le choix. Soulagé, Starrk éloigna sa main.

-Il faut atteindre les rochers. Tu peux marcher ?

-Oui. »

Starrk n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit capable d'avancer longtemps. Mais tant qu'elle tiendrais debout, son fardeau serait plus léger et sa douleur moindre.

Ils avancèrent en silence, la shinigami trébuchant dans le sable qui ne lui était pas familier. Pas une seule fois elle ne se plaignit, ni n'essaya de s'échapper. Elle avançait, les yeux fixés sur les rochers. Starrk n'essaya pas d'entamer une conversation. Il avait déjà du mal à respirer sans hurler de douleur.

Aucun hollow ou arrancar ne se manifesta avant que le groupe hétéroclite atteigne les rochers. Aux yeux de Starrk, cette absence de toute présence hollow, même faible et insuffisante était étrange. Son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Il ne prit pas le temps de l'écouter. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se rouler en boule et lécher ses blessures avant de hurler à la mort. Avant de s'effondrer sous un rocher, il posa toutefois délicatement la shinigami toujours évanouie sur une roche affleurante.

La voix de la seconde shinigami le ramena à lui. Il réalisa qu'il la fixait sans parvenir à écouter ce qu'elle disait depuis un long moment.

« Quoi ?, finit-il par demander.

-Vous êtes en état de choc, lui expliqua Ise. Vous étiez mourant il y a quelques heures à peine. La fatigue plus la perte de sang... C'est étonnant que vous ayez tenu aussi longtemps sans vous écrouler.  
Ses mots ne faisaient pas de sens pour Starrk. Il comprenait leur sens pris séparément mais ne parvenait pas à saisir ce que la jeune femme lui disait.

-Tout va bien, murmurait-elle d'une voix douce. Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous êtes chez vous. À la maison. Essayez de vous calmer et de rester immobile que je soigne vos blessures. Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de faire ça. Soigner un hollow qui m'a enlevé. Kuchiki ne doit pas être la seule à avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Après ça je suis bonne pour une exécution sans procès. Bon sang, pourquoi le capitaine a-t-il voulu sauver Kuchiki ?

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Starrk en essayant de se raccrocher à son discours.

-Par amitié. Loyauté. Pour rester fidèle à ses convictions. Le capitaine Kyôraku est quelqu'un comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'un hollow peut y comprendre ?

Starrk se retint de dire qu'il doutait de la grandeur d'âme des shinigami, surtout après les scènes auxquelles il avait assisté avant de s'enfuir. Après tout, cette femme le soignait, même contrainte et forcée, et il aurait été cruel de lui rappeler que les siens n'avaient pas hésité à mettre sa vie en danger pour l'atteindre.

-Oui, se contenta-t-il de murmurer. Qu'est-ce qu'un hollow peut comprendre à l'amitié ? Nous crois-tu incapables de rire ou de pleurer shinigami ? Les arrancars réveillent leur cœur en arrachant leurs masques. Les émotions, je sais ce que c'est. Je sais comment elles vous déchirent de l'intérieur. Ne te crois pas supérieure parce que ton âme n'a jamais connu cette absence de douleur et de joie que j'ai connu en étant un hollow.

Les mains d'Ise, jusqu'ici occupées à bander le torse de Starrk se figèrent. Pour la première fois elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pu ressentir avant d'arracher votre masque. Je suis née dans la Soul Society, je n'ai jamais connu le monde humain et je n'ai donc jamais risqué de devenir un hollow. Je ne peux pas vous juger.

Starrk accepta son excuse d'un hochement de tête et la jeune femme repris son ouvrage en silence. L'arrancar se rappela soudain un détail et saisit délicatement la main droite d'Ise.

-Cette main. Je l'ai cassée.

-Oui. Mais je peux encore...

-Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Si. Mais je peux encore vous être utile.

Starrk rit doucement.

-Shinigami. Tu crois que je te garde en vie parce que tu es utile ? Parce que tu peux me soigner parce que je suis faible ?

-Pour quelle autre raison ?, répliqua la jeune femme en le défiant du regard.

-Tu es utile, reconnu Starrk. Mais je t'aurais gardé en vie si tu ne l'étais pas. L'autre shinigami est en vie.

-Pourquoi alors ? »

Starrk hocha les épaules. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'elle était faible et qu'il se sentait obligé de la protéger, qu'il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une heure seule dans ce monde et que c'était sa faute si elle était là. Il était normal qu'il la protège même si elle n'était pas de sa meute, même s'il était trop faible pour le faire.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant que Ise continuait à soigner ses blessures. Starrk finit par fermer les yeux, faisant semblant de s'endormir. Aussitôt, il sentit la jeune femme se détendre. Pourquoi donc, se demanda-t-il, les shinigami avaient aussi peur des hollows ou arrancars, même lorsqu'ils étaient aussi faibles que lui en ce moment ?

Quand Ise en eut fini avec lui, Starrk entrouvrit les yeux et regarda son ventre. Sa blessure était toujours là, mais les brûlures étaient moins rouges et il souffrait moins. C'était suffisant, décida-t-il. La shinigami aurait peut être pu faire totalement disparaître douleur et blessure, mais Starrk décida qu'elle avait eu raison de la laisser. La douleur le maintiendrait plus facilement éveillé et elle garderait ainsi de la force pour les soigner à nouveau si le besoin s'en ressentait.

La shinigami s'occupait désormais de sa collègue, toujours évanouie. Il ressentit, pour la première fois, un peu de respect pour une shinigami. Elle était blessée, du sang perlait sur son flanc et son poignet était gonflé mais elle ne s'était pas arrêté une seconde pour gémir ou pleurer. Elle s'était mise à l'ouvrage, pour survivre puis par dévouement envers les siens. Starrk admirait cela. C'est pourquoi il attendit au-delà de ce qu'il savait être raisonnable avant de forcer Ise à se lever pour qu'ils reprennent leur route. Il la laissa soigner ses propres blessures, les bander et même somnoler un court moment.

Cependant, l'aube, du moins ce qui faisait office d'aube dans la nuit sans fin du Hueco Mundo, arrivait. Même ici, les hollows étaient plutôt des créatures nocturnes. C'était un miracle que les fuyards n'aient pas été surpris dans leur pitoyable repaire. Il fallait profiter des heures chaudes du Hueco Mundo pour rejoindre un endroit plus sûr.

D'un geste prudent, Starrk secoua la shinigami pour la réveiller. Celle-ci ouvrit instantanément les yeux et s'éloigna vivement de lui, prête à se défendre, une main repliée pour frapper, l'autre plaquée contre sa blessure au flanc.

« Il faut partir, expliqua l'arrancar en retirant sa main. Ce sera moins risqué de se déplacer maintenant que le matin est là.

-Le matin ? Demanda Ise en jetant un coup d’œil au ciel noir. On ne dirait pas.

-Ce n'est pas une question de soleil, mais de chaleur, expliqua-t-il. Les habitants les plus dangereux du Hueco Mundo ont chassé et dorment maintenant pour éviter l'humidité et la chaleur. Il faut en profiter. Moins de danger.

Ise le jaugea du regard, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il se moquait d'elle avec ses histoires de matin et de chaleur alors qu'elle tremblait de froid. Elle dû se résoudre au fait qu'elle était obligée de se plier à ses ordres.

-Et Kuchiki ?

-Elle vient avec nous. Elle va se réveiller ?

-Je pense. Elle est plus épuisée mentalement que physiquement je crois. Elle a passé de longues semaines en prison. Ichimaru lui a fait subir une épreuve terrible et par-dessus elle doit se réhabituer à un niveau normal de reiatsu. C'est éprouvant pour le corps.

-Je sais ce que c'est, la coupa Starrk.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'en souffrir, déclara Ise après un regard scrutateur.

-Les hollows, les arrancars... Ils cachent leur souffrance. Ne pas avoir l'air faible, c'est éloigner des prédateurs. Faites pareil tant que vous êtes ici et vous aurez une chance de survivre. Allons-y maintenant. »  
Après ce conseil déguisé en menace, la jeune femme cessa de protester ou de tenter de gagner du temps. Elle se leva et sans un mot, les dents serrées, suivi Starrk dans l'immensité du désert.

-Où allons-nous ?, finit par demander Ise d'une voix rendue rauque par le manque d'eau.

-La forêt de pierre, sur la gauche.

-Mais nous nous en éloignons.

-Non. Nous la contournons pour éviter un défilé dangereux. Même en journée on y trouve des chasseurs et des charognards. Mieux vaut marcher ici. On risque d'être vu, mais pas d'être attaqué. Tout le monde sait que les hollows les plus faibles évitent de marcher là où on peut leur tendre une embuscade. Et ceux-là ne valent pas la peine d'être attaqués.

-Les lâches et les faibles se cachent en pleine lumière ?

Starrk réfléchit quelques secondes à cette question.

-Oui, finit-il par répondre. Les ombres sont dangereuses. L'éclat de la lune nous protège. On ira se cacher au crépuscule. Je connais ces aiguilles de pierre. On trouvera un recoin, mais pour le moment, nous continuons à nous cacher en pleine lumière. »

Ils continuèrent longtemps à marcher. Enfin, Starrk décida qu'il était temps de prendre le risque de chercher un endroit où se cacher. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il y avait non loin de là une crevasse qui aboutissait à un réseau de cavernes profondes et dotées d'eau. Si aucun hollow ou arrancar n'y résidait, ils seraient en sécurité pour au moins quelques heures. Sinon, Starrk devrait se battre pour défendre chèrement leurs vies. Heureusement, il avait toujours avec lui le sabre d'Hallibel. Ils n'étaient pas sans défense.

Une fois posés, songea Starrk, il lui faudrait réfléchir à la suite. Jusque là, seule leur survie avait eu la moindre importance. Mais qu'allait-il faire de deux shinigami, dont l'une toujours inconsciente ? Comment retrouvez les siens ? Il allait bien falloir s'arrêter pour prendre le temps d'y penser. Cet acte lui paraissait moins douloureux désormais. Sans doute qu'il se rapprochait de Lilinette, même imperceptiblement.  
La crevasse était bien là, même s'il failli ne pas la retrouver tant elle était recouverte de sable. Il dut poser Kuchiki à terre pour déblayer le sable de ses deux mains. Ise l'aida, tout en observant les alentours avec appréhension. Starrk ne sentait pas de présence ennemie, mais les sens de la shinigami étaient plus développés. Il accéléra sa cadence et bientôt l'espace fut suffisant pour se faufiler.

Il pénétra le premier dans la caverne et leva les mains pour saisir le corps de Kuchiki que Ise fit glisser à sa suite. La blessée émit un faible gémissement, mais ne se réveilla pas. La jeune femme accepta ensuite l'aide de l'arrancar pour descendre à son tour.

« Je n'imaginais pas qu'il ferait aussi noir, chuchota-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Il fait sombre mais je vois, répondit Starrk. Les shinigami voient moins bien dans le noir ?

-Sans doute. Dans un monde comme celui-ci, il vaut mieux être nyctalope j'imagine.

Starrk ne connaissait pas le mot mais ne s'attarda pas là dessus. La situation était assez problématique ainsi.

-Je vais porter Kuchiki à nouveau. Vous, vous vous accrochez à moi. Vous ne me lâchez pas, si je dis sautez vous sautez.

-J'ai suivi les cours de l'académie, grimaça Ise avec un sourire amusé. Je pense pouvoir y arriver. »

Cela ressemblait presque à de l'humour. Encore une chose dont Starrk avait cru les shinigami incapables.

Ils s'éloignèrent à pas précautionneux de l'entrée de la caverne. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, attentifs au moindre signe de présence ennemie. Mais ils n'entendaient que la réverbération de leurs pas et le bruit lointain de gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol.

Ils finirent par tomber sur une source souterraine, au grand soulagement d'Ise qui tomba à genoux pour boire goulûment le jet d'eau qui sortait de la roche. Starrk, moins assoiffé qu'elle, aspergea d'eau le front de l'autre shinigami, espérant accélérer son réveil. Pendant leur marche dans le noir, il l'avait senti bouger une fois ou deux contre lui. Elle ne se réveilla pas, et Starrk décida de la rejoindre dans son sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla, quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, la shinigami à ses côtés essayait de se lever.

« Ise !, souffla-t-il tout en plaquant sa main contre la bouche de Kuchiki et en la forçant à se rallonger.

L'autre shinigami se précipita à ses côtés.

-Ne bougez pas Kuchiki, supplia-t-elle en murmurant. Je dois examiner vos blessures.

-Qui est là ?, demanda la blessée en s'agitant. Où sommes nous ?

-Répondez à ses questions, ordonna Starrk à Ise en se levant. J'explore les alentours. »

Il s'éloigna, prenant bien garde à rester à portée de voix en cas de problème, mais sans chercher à espionner la conversation des deux femmes. Il se doutait qu'elles parleraient d'évasion mais abandonneraient l'idée, sachant qu'elles n'avaient aucun moyen de renter ni même de survivre seules.

Il se posa sur un rocher et la tête posée sur sa main, se mit à réfléchir. Où aller ? Dans ce dédale de grottes, ils étaient en sécurité pour peu qu'elles soient vides. Quand il vivait encore au Huco Mundo, avant que les shinigami ne les attaquent, lui et Hallibel avaient passé des jours à les explorer, réfléchissant à la possibilité d'en faire la demeure de leur meute grandissante. Ils avaient finalement abandonné l'idée. Les grottes étaient vastes et les sorties nombreuses, mais toutes aussi difficilement accessibles de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Ils n'étaient pas assez pour surveiller toutes les entrées et empêcher des rivaux de venir les tuer dans leur sommeil. C'est pourquoi ils avaient choisi un autre repaire, plus petit mais plus facile à protéger.

Celui-ci était probablement déserté depuis l'attaque. Aucun arrancar ne serait resté à un repaire connu de leurs ennemis. La même question continuait donc de se poser : où aller ? Comment retrouver les siens ? Starrk réalisa qu'il ne savait même pas qui avait survécu à l'attaque. Il avait vu Hallibel tomber, mais les autres ? Il allait devoir poser la question à Ise.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à rejoindre les deux shinigami quand il entendit un écho au loin. Il se figea. Quelqu'un était là, il le sentait. Il jeta un regard aux deux shinigami, ignorantes du danger et discutant dans la pénombre. Après un instant de réflexion, il s'éloigna en direction du bruit. Si lui seul avait été repéré par un ennemi potentiel, inutile d'attirer l'attention sur les jeunes filles. Il fit son reiatsu le plus discret possible. Heureusement, il était encore suffisamment affaibli pour y arriver. Dès qu'il aurait repris toutes ses forces, il serait comme un fanal dans la nuit du Hueco Mundo, trop puissant pour passer inaperçu. À ce moment là, ils ne risqueraient plus rien. En attendant il était une proie.

Et bien, décida-t-il, la proie allait traquer ses chasseurs. En silence, il dégaina l'arme d'Hallibel qu'il avait passé à sa ceinture en arrivant au Hueco Mundo. Il avança avec un luxe de précautions dans un passage étroit jusqu'à pouvoir jeter un coup d’œil à une seconde salle de la caverne, plus grande que celle où il avait laissé les shinigami.

Il y découvrit deux arrancars femelles qui discutaient à voix basse sans réaliser sa présence. Elles avaient l'air faible mais Starrk n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les vaincre dans son état actuel. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elles soient au courant de sa présence. Il n'avait du les entendre que par un hasard malheureux. Si l'écho d'une pierre tombée ne l'avait pas alerté, il ne serait pas là. Mieux valait sans doute les ignorer et espérer qu'elles ne découvrent pas sa présence et celle des shinigami.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand il sentit une lame d'acier se poser sur sa gorge.

« Qu'avons nous donc trouvé là ? Demanda une voix rauque à son oreille.

Starrk réalisa trop tard son erreur. Les deux femmes avaient fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué pour que leur complice le coince.

-Un arrancar mâle, ricana la seconde des trois femmes. Et faible avec ça. Leur stupidité ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

-Au moins celui-là vient armé, remarqua celle qui le menaçait de son arme en saisissant le sabre d'Hallibel. Peu importe. Il mourra comme les autres.

L'idée de perdre ce sabre était pire aux yeux de Starrk que de perdre simplement la vie. C'était tout ce qui restait de celle qui avait été la première personne, mis à part Lilinette, avec qui il avait pu se lier d'amitié, la première à l'avoir regardé sans peur. Il gronda et s'apprêta à bondir pour récupérer l'arme, quand la voix de la troisième arrancar le coupa dans son élan.

-Attends !  
La femme s'empara du sabre pour l'examiner, avant de se retourner vers Starrk, le visage furibond.

-Fils de chienne ! Où as tu trouvé ça ?

-C'est à moi, rétorqua Starrk en repoussant la première arrancar.

-Menteur ! Je connais ce sabre !

Starrk prend alors le temps de regarder l'arrancar. Son visage lui est familier. Il lui faut quelques instants pour chercher et retrouver son nom.

-Cyan Sung Sun ?

-Coyotte Starrk ?

-Tu le connais ?

Oui, ils se connaissaient, songea Starrk en se remémorant le passé. Elle était la... trentième ? trente-et-unième ? arrancar qui avait rejoint sa meute. Elle avait eu besoin d'aide pour briser son masque et avait failli en mourir s'il se souvenait bien. Ensuite, elle s'était mise à suivre Hallibel où qu'elle aille, en la regardant avec respect et adoration. Hallibel en avait fait sa fraccion avec deux autres arrancars. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux deux autres jeunes femmes. Il les reconnaissait désormais, même si à sa grande honte il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de leurs noms.

-Je vous pensais mortes, finit-il par dire, coupant une conversation dont il ne s'est pas soucié, pris dans ses souvenirs.

-Et nous que tu avais été exécuté par les shinigami. Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie ?

-J'étais prisonnier. Je me suis échappé.

-Comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

-Je cherchais un refuge. Je ne vous cherchais pas. J'ai découvert cet endroit avec Hallibel il y a longtemps.

-Alors tu ne cherchais pas dame Hallibel ?

-Elle est morte.

-Non, déclara Sung-Sun, après une longue hésitation. Elle est ici.

Ces paroles furent un coup de tonnerre pour Starrk. Cela faisait cent ans qu'il portait le deuil de sa chère amie. La savoir vivante...

-Menez-moi à elle, supplia-t-il. Je dois la voir.

Le visage des trois arrancar se ferma. Il y eut un échange de regards entre elles, chargé d'un sens que Starrk ne saisissait pas.

-Nous devrions te faire confiance ? Cela fait cent ans que tu as disparu. Qui sait si tu es encore son allié ?

Starrk réalisa d'un coup ce que son absence de cent ans signifiait réellement. Sa place dans la meute, celle du chien de garde, du protecteur, était sans doute remplie par un autre, peut-être Grimmjow, plus sûrement Neliel. Son retour pouvait être mal vu par ceux qui occupé le vide qu'il avait laissé. Pour certains, il apparaîtrait peut être même comme un traître ayant abandonné la meute. Le fait qu'il revenait avec deux shinigami n'aiderait pas sa cause.

-C'est à elle de décider, répondit-il lentement. Conduisez-moi à elle, elle décidera.

Les arrancars échangèrent un nouveau regard étrange.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Les choses ont changé.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Que dame Hallibel n'est pas en état de décider de ton sort.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Dame Hallibel est inconsciente, asséna la plus grande des trois arrancars. Votre groupe n'existe plus. Nous sommes en fuite. »

Depuis cent ans, Starrk rêvait de normalité. De se réveiller dans une vaste caverne au bruit des rires et des cris des siens. Ce seul espoir l'avait gardé en vie et à peu près sain d'esprit. Trois phrases seulement mirent ce rêve à terre. Starrk tomba à genoux et pleura.


	17. Une trop longue absence

Les fracciones d'Hallibel insistèrent pour bander les yeux de Starrk et lui lier les mains pour l'escorter auprès de son ancienne camarade et il ne protesta pas, trop anéanti par leurs révélations. Il insista par contre pour que les trois femmes n'abandonnent pas ses otages derrière. Seulement quand celles-ci furent amené devant lui, attachées, mais ne semblant pas avoir été autrement malmenées par leurs geôlières, seulement alors accepta-t-il de suivre les fracciones.

Les trois captifs avançaient silencieusement, plus concentrés sur la nécessité d'éviter les pierres et crevasses sous leur pieds que de parler. Les trois arrancars, elles parlaient en permanence, à mi-voix, tout en s'interrompant au moindre bruit suspect. Elles échangeaient insultes et propos ironiques et semblaient incapable de s'accorder sur le chemin à faire prendre à leurs prisonniers ou même si elles devaient vraiment les conduire à Hallibel.

Leur comportement étonnait Starrk. Il se rappelait de mieux en mieux des trois femmes et il lui semblait qu'elles avaient un comportement très différent vis à vis les unes des autres autrefois. Il n'y avait pas cette rancœur et jalousie larvée, comme si elles luttaient pour prendre l'ascendance sur les autres.

Comme malgré leur dispute elles prenaient garde à ne pas dévoiler la moindre information importante devant leurs prisonniers, Starrk finit par se désintéresser de leur conversation et se concentra uniquement sur sa marche.

Étrangement, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du Hueco Mundo, plus il avait l'impression de respirer normalement et que ses pensées sombres le quittaient. Il se sentait de plus en plus léger, de corps et d'esprit.

Finalement, les trois arrancars les firent s'arrêter. Elles ôtèrent leurs bandeaux des yeux. Une faible lumière tremblotante éclairait les lieux, pénétrant dans la pièce depuis un couloir ou une grotte voisine. Les arrancars leurs laissèrent par contre leurs liens aux mains et attachèrent même leurs pieds. Une fois ainsi assurées qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper, elles les laissèrent seuls.

« Vous les connaissez ?, finit par demander Ise.

-Je les connaissait. Elles ont changé. Moi aussi.

-Tout le monde change en cent ans. J'étais une petite fille quand on vous captura, avoua-t-elle. Vous étiez la chose la plus terrifiante que j'ai jamais vu alors.

-Pas une chose, une personne.

-Vous étiez une chose alors, s'excusa-t-elle, le rouge aux joues. Je... commence à voir que les choses sont différentes.

Starrk se tourna vers l'autre shinigami.

-Et vous ? Pensez-vous que les arrancars sont des choses ? »

La jeune fille marqua un moment d'hésitation.

-Des choses, non. Des monstres ? Peut-être, mais il y a des monstres partout. On en trouve chez les humains, chez les shinigami. Ichimaru par exemple. Il a plongé dans mon âme pour voler le hogyoku, sans se soucier de savoir si ça allait me tuer ou non. Alors je crois que je ne vais pas juger de l'endroit où se place la limite entre le monstre et le shinigami.

Elle se dressa du plus haut de sa petite taille et fixa Starrk dans les yeux.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je vous fait confiance ou que je trahis la Soul Society ou quoi que ce soit. Juste que je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute sur vos intentions.

Starrk lui renvoya un regard hésitant.

-Merci ?, bafouilla-t-il avant de se reprendre. Les shinigami m'ont fait mal. Mais si tous les hollows ne sont pas des tueurs sans merci... Peut-être les shinigami non plus.

Sung Sun et Mila Rose revinrent à ce moment-là, seules, interrompant les réflexions de l'arrancar. Elle lui détacha les pieds, puis ceux des shinigami.

-Elle va vous recevoir. »

Ils la suivirent dans un couloir éclairé au loin par une lumière tremblante. Enfin, ils aboutirent dans une vaste caverne. Auprès d'une chute d'eau, une lanterne apportait une faible lumière autour d'elle et éclairait une forme allongée sur une large pierre. Starrk n'avait pas besoin de plus de lumière pour la reconnaître et se précipiter à ses côtés.

Les fracciones lui avaient dit que la secunda était inconsciente, mais leurs avares paroles ne l'avaient pas préparé à cette vision : Hallibel était livide, les yeux ouverts mais absents. Ses cernes étaient immenses et ses joues creuses. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine au rythme d'une respiration trop lente et sans ses yeux ouverts, on aurait pu la croire morte.

Sans doute le serait-elle bientôt.

Ce n'était pas juste, hurla silencieusement Starrk. Il ne pouvait pas retrouver une si vieille amie pour la perdre aussitôt. Quelle ironie, se dit-il. Il se laissait mourir quelques jours plus tôt, sa volonté de vivre annihilée par l'absence de Lilinette, ignorant qu'Hallibel se mourait aussi.

Il se figea sur cette pensée. Les deux arrancars se mourraient, à deux mondes de distance et Starrk voyait un point commun entre leurs deux souffrances. Tous deux étaient séparés de leur sabre, cette autre partie d'eux-même, depuis cent ans.

Il se redressa et sans même y songer rejoignit les fracciones d'Hallibel d'un pas de sonido. Celles-ci se mirent immédiatement en position de défense.

« Hallibel, depuis combien de temps elle est comme ça ?, demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? Vous n'étiez pas là, et ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez la soigner, gronda Mila Rose.

-Des semaines, la coupa Sung-Sun. Mais elle allait mal depuis plus longtemps que ça.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Les trois fracciones échangèrent un regard, avant de s'accorder silencieusement pour parler.

-Quand vous avez été capturé par les shinigami, dame Hallibel est tombée dans une crevasse, commença Sung-Sun.

-Je me rappelle. Elle avait été blessée par Kyôraku. Elle est tombée.

-Après la bataille, nous sommes allées la rejoindre. Elle était gravement blessée. Elle s'était presque empalée sur une aiguille de pierre. Elle a mis des mois à se rétablir. Mais même après sa guérison, elle n'a jamais été vraiment la même.

-Ce que veut dire Sung-Sun, la coupa Mila Rose, c'est qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à dame Hallibel. Elle était comme absente, elle ne nous parlait presque plus et même quand l'autre sh...

Sung-Sun la coupa d'un peu discret et violent coup de coude dans les reins.

-Elle ne s'est jamais rétablie, poursuivit-elle, et son état a progressivement empiré. Nous n'en connaissons pas la raison. »

Starrk la connaissait, il en était certain désormais. Le shinigami et son sabre, le hollow et son sabre... Combien de temps pouvaient-ils vivre séparés ?

L'arme d'Hallibel était passée à la ceinture de Mila Rose. Starrk ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer et s'empara simplement de l'épée. Les deux fracciones émirent des cris outrés en essayant de la lui reprendre, mais Starrk plus rapide qu'elles, glissa entre leurs mains et d'un pas de sonido rejoignit le chevet d'Hallibel. D'une main tremblante d'espoir et d'excitation à l'idée de la réveiller, il plaça l'arme entre ses mains froides et engourdies.

Rien ne se passa tout d'abord, et les épaules de Starrk s'affaissèrent. Alors qu'il abandonnait tout espoir, les mains d'Hallibel se crispèrent autour de son arme. Elle ne se réveilla pas, mais sa poitrine se souleva davantage et son visage sembla s'apaiser. Elle dormait désormais d'un sommeil réparateur.

Starrk se retourna vers les fracciones.

« Elle est entière maintenant, déclara-t-il »

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'appuya au mur de pierre de la caverne et s'endormit. Il ne rêva pas, bien sûr. Les arrancars rêvaient rarement et il n'avait pas rêvé une seule fois depuis sa séparation de Lilinette. Les rêves lui manquaient. Il se demandait souvent si les shinigami aussi rêvaient, et à propos de quoi. Lui rêvait d'odeurs absentes du Hueco Mundo, de la nuit et de la lune, de sable, de fraîcheur, de l'excitation de la chasse... Et puis il y avait les autres rêves. Dans ceux-là il y avait une lumière aveuglante, il avait l'impression d'être enfermé. Au réveil, il se souvenait seulement de tuyaux, de tubes, d'un écho de souffrance et de la peur que l'on ressent quand on est une proie et pas un chasseur. Ces rêves-là, il ne les regrettait pas.

A son réveil et malgré l'inconfort et sa blessure toujours douloureuse, Starrk découvrit avec surprise qu'il se sentait bien. En l'absence de Lilinette, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait sereinement en cent ans.

S'il s'était endormi près d'Hallibel, il était seul désormais dans la vaste grotte. Il ne s'inquiéta pas cependant. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie d'Hallibel et des deux shinigami à une faible distance. Non sans mal, l'arrancar se redressa et partit à la rencontre des trois femmes.

A l'opposé de l'endroit où Starrk avait dormi, la vaste caverne rétrécissait à nouveau pour former un étroit couloir qui descendait plus profondément encore dans les entrailles de la terre. Le couloir faisait régulièrement un coude vers la gauche, et Starrk compris que ses pas l'emmenaient presque exactement sous la caverne qu'il avait quitté. Il déboucha enfin dans une nouvelle grotte, moins étendue mais plus haute. La chute d'eau de la pièce du dessus plongeait ici dans une rivière souterraine qui formait presque un lac dans cette pièce. Des sortes de champignons brillaient faiblement sur les murs et le sol, diffusant assez de lumière pour que Starrk distingue les trois femmes qu'il cherchait assises sur un rocher qui surplombait la rivière. Ces plantes étaient à peu près les seules qui poussaient au Hueco Mundo et Starrk décida à cet instant qu'il préférait encore cette faible lueur aux lampes trop vives de la Soul Society.

Hallibel fut la première à remarquer sa présence et lui fit signe de la tête de les rejoindre. L'arrancar s'assit près d'elle et scruta son visage sans faire preuve d'aucune discrétion. Il voulait simplement s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux et fut vite rassuré. Les couleurs revenaient déjà sur ses joues et même ses cheveux semblaient plus brillants. Ses gestes lents, sa maigreur, indiquaient cependant encore à quel point elle était passée proche de la mort. Son sabre, dégainé, reposait à ses côtés et Starrk nota qu'elle gardait la main fermement posée dessus, comme craignant qu'il ne lui soit à nouveau dérobé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y jeter de fréquents coups d'œil.

Rassuré, Starrk reporta son regard vers les deux shinigami. Très proches l'une de l'autre comme pour se rassurer, elles avaient elles aussi meilleure mine. Starrk leur décerna un faible sourire qu'il espéra réconfortant. Il ne leur voulait pas de mal, mais ne pensait pas qu'elles s'en rendaient compte. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la moindre raison de faire preuve de pitié envers des shinigami.

Il sentit qu'Hallibel profitait de ce moment pour l'observer en retour. Il pris conscience alors du spectacle qu'il devait offrir. A moitié nu, les vêtements et la peau brûlés, amaigri... Il devait sans doute paraître encore moins bien portant que sa vieille camarade.

« Merci Starrk, finit par déclarer Hallibel. Nous... Je suis enfin complète à nouveau.

-Je sais ce que cela fait. D'être séparé de soi-même. C'est... douloureux au-delà de tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Pire que d'ôter mon masque.

-Oui, approuva Hallibel. Pire que cela.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce sujet ce qui mécontenta Starrk. Il espérait qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles de Lilinette. Au lieu de cela, l'arrancar se retourna vers les deux shinigami.

-Tu as ramené des prisonnières, constata-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Starrk, bien décidé à reprendre rapidement leur conversation précédente. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Vraiment ?

-J'étais menacé. J'ai décidé de prendre des otages. Et elle, Kuchiki Rukia, ils voulaient l'arrêter. Sa propre meute, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire.

Il s'interrompit. C'était étrange. Auparavant il était le chef de la meute, le primera espada, le premier arrancar, celui vers qui se tournaient les autres. Mais là, spontanément, il s'était mis à obéir et à répondre à Hallibel comme si elle était la cheffe de la meute.

Oui, c'était étrange, mais... Cela lui semblait naturel. Il le réalisait en cet instant, Hallibel était mieux faite pour diriger que lui. Elle était plus sûre d'elle, plus impulsive, mais plus raisonnable que lui, le rêveur trop têtu. Peut être que si elle les avait dirigé dès le début, ils auraient mieux résisté à l'attaque des shinigami.

Cela importait peu en fait. Il n'y avait pas moyen de changer le passé. Starrk acceptait la nouvelle place d'Hallibel. Lui-même prendrait son ancienne place, celle du conseiller. Tout chef de meute a besoin de quelqu'un pour le raisonner ou l'approuver. Ce serait son rôle. Elle saurait mieux que lui quoi faire des shinigami et comment retrouver Lilinette. Elle saurait.

Au regard qu'elle lui adressait, Hallibel semblait consciente des pensées qui traversaient à toute vitesse le crâne de Starrk. Elle sembla arriver à la même conclusion car elle hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et repris la parole avec plus d'assurance.

-Je sais. Elles m'ont un peu raconté ce qui s'est passé depuis mon réveil. Bien des choses se sont passées là bas chez les shinigami. Mais cela nous concerne-t-il ?

-Je pense que oui, et plus qu'on l'imagine. Ils nous haïssent et veulent nous détruire.

-Pourquoi ?

Ise intervint à ce moment-là.

-Vous représentez une menace. En absorbant des âmes, vous risquez de créer un déséquilibre des âmes entre les mondes aboutissant à la suppression des frontières entre ceux-ci et à l'affaissement de la réalité. Il est essentiel de...

-Les shinigami sont doués pour justifier leurs actes, la coupa Starrk. Peut-être ont-ils raison.

-Qu'ils le prouvent, gronda Hallibel. Je me bat pour survivre et manger. Eux me chassent pour me tuer et maintenant ils se chassent entre eux. En quoi seraient-ils meilleurs ?

Cette fois-ci les deux shinigami restèrent honteuses et silencieuses. Starrk en fut satisfait. En cent ans, il avait eu amplement le temps de se lasser des shinigami persuadés d'être seuls à détenir toutes les réponses. Étaient-ils plus sages ou seulement plus sûrs d'eux ? L'arrancar se détourna de ces pensées fascinantes. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'y réfléchir et il y avait plus urgent.

-Les shinigami risquent de nous suivre Hallibel. Ils tenaient vraiment à capturer Kuckiki Rukia. Je ne veux pas les avoir amené vers toi.

-Ils ne viendront pas, le coupa son amie en lui offrant un sourire glacial.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Nous n'avons pas envoyé de shinigami vers le Hueco Mundo depuis votre capture il y a cent ans, avoua Ise. Nous nous contentons de faire refluer un maximum de hollows vers ce monde pour libérer le monde des humains de cette menace.

-Oh si, vous avez envoyé des shinigami, reprit Hallibel. Seulement, aucun d'entre-eux n'est revenu vous parler de ce qu'il a vu.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Les choses ont changé en cent ans Starrk. Vous êtes en danger ici, comme moi, mais ce ne sont pas ceux qui veulent la mort de Kuchiki qui sont une menace. Ce sont les autres qui sont une menace, ceux qui ont tués tous ces shinigami au cours de ton absence, qui traquent les arrancars comme moi qui refusent d'obéir.

-Quels autres ?, demandèrent Starrk et Kuchiki en chœur.

Hallibell commença à raconter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cent ans plus tôt..._

Elle n'y avait pas assisté. Ni à la capture de Starrk, ni à l'explosion du portail qui avait tué sur le coup une vingtaine de shinigamis et trois arrancars. Pourtant, elle était capable de raconter la scène minute par minute tant elle se l'était fait souvent raconter par ses fracciones. Quand les arrancars et les shinigamis s'étaient relevés après l'explosion, tout avait dégénéré.

Les shinigamis étaient devenus une proie de choix. Certains avaient tenté de s'organiser. Des cris de ralliement avaient fusé. Un de leurs chefs était tombé plus tôt dans la bataille, frappé par Starrk. Ceux qui gardaient encore leur sang froid avaient tenté de rejoindre le corps pour se regrouper. Certains avaient réussi mais se firent presque aussitôt massacré. En quelques minutes, il ne restait que six shinigami debout. Les autres avaient paniqué. Ils avaient hurlé que tout était perdu, qu'ils ne pourraient de toute façon pas rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient tenté de fuir dans toutes les directions.

Des arrancars, tentés par ces proies faciles s'étaient précipités et tous avaient été achevés en quelques minutes. Les membres de la meute s'étaient alors fixés quelques secondes du regard, réalisant que la balance du pouvoir avait changé. Starrk et Hallibel disparus, plus personne n'était là pour les garder unis. Les instincts de hollow reprirent le dessus. Nnoitra avait bondi sur Grimmjow qui en réponse avait dégainé à la vitesse de l'éclair. A peine leurs sabres s'étaient-ils entrechoqués que les plus faibles des arrancars avaient fui pour éviter de se faire tuer et dévorer par ceux qui étaient la veille encore leurs frères et sœurs de meute. D'autres s'étaient mis à se battre.

A ce moment-là, les fracciones de Hallibel avaient choisi de fuir et de tenter de retrouver leur maîtresse. C'était Neliel qui avait raconté la suite à la secunda espada.

Barrangan, sûr d'être capable de vaincre celui de Nnoitra et Grimmjow qui tuerait l'autre s'était quand à lui avancé pour achever les shinigamis survivants. Il n'en eu pas le temps. Il finissait de dégainer quand un reiatsu énorme avait surgit du milieu du cercle des survivants. Cinq shinigamis étaient tombés, fauchés d'un coup dans le dos.

N'était resté qu'un homme portant un vêtement blanc sur son uniforme noir. Couvert de sang, il souriait. Il avait enjambé le corps de ses compagnons assassinés, la lame dégainée. Il s'était alors mis à parler d'une voix lente et mesurée, en homme qui savait que nul ne pouvait le toucher.

« La première règle quand on s'aventure en terrain inconnu, c'est de protéger ses arrières. Je me doutait que je rencontrerait ici quelques difficultés, mais que l'un d'entre vous assassine ma doublure en quelques secondes ? Certainement pas. Je suis même prêt à l'avouer, si je n'avais pas agis ainsi, ce serait moi qui serait étendu mort sur le sol. Ce coup, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

-Qui êtes-vous ?, l'avait coupé Barragan.

-Je suis celui qui peut vous donner tout ce que vous souhaitez. Une revanche sur les shinigamis ? Du pouvoir et de la puissance ? Des meilleurs capacités au combat ? Tout cela je peux vous l'offrir.

Le shinigami avait gagné la bataille à cet instant-là. Même Grimmjow et Nnoitra qui avaient cessé de s'entre-tuer en sentant venir un combat plus passionnant avaient baissé leurs sabres. L'instinct de Neliel lui avait au contraire hurlé de fuir, mais la quarta espada n'avait jamais été aussi douée pour suivre son instinct que Starrk. Elle préférait la raison, et celle-ci lui avait dicté d'attendre et d'écouter.

-Je peux aussi vous offrir autre chose, que vous ignorez. La vérité sur les hollows et leur origine. Servez-moi et je vous conduirait vers cette vérité. Croyez-moi, elle vous rendra plus fort que vous n'osez l'imaginer.

-Et qui serviront nous ?, avait demandé Grimmjow d'une voix goguenarde mais déjà plus qu'à moitié convaincue.

-Aizen Sosuke. M'obéirez-vous ? »

Sur cette demande impérieuse, chaque arrancar encore présent s'était agenouillées et depuis ce jour, seuls quelques rares arrancars ne servaient pas Aizen. Neliel et Lilinette s'étaient elles aussi inclinées. Par la suite, la tercera l'avait amèrement regretté et en avait payé le prix.

Depuis ce jour, Aizen était le maître incontesté du Hueco Mundo. Il gouvernait ce monde depuis cent ans et tout avait changé. Les arrancars les plus puissants étaient les plus serviles. Les hollows de base étaient des proies à manger ou à utiliser dans des expériences dont on n'osait même pas murmurer le but. Les opposants, peu importe leur puissance, étaient harcelés et traqués par tous ceux qui voulaient entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'Aizen. Nul n'échappait à ses illusions et ceux qui s'opposaient à lui se trahissaient en murmurant leurs secrets à une illusion.

Hallibel était la seule à continuer à s'opposer à Aizen mais sa faiblesse l'avait obligé à fuir plutôt qu'à se battre. Quand à Neliel, elle avait disparu depuis des années, en même temps que Lilinette.


End file.
